Masks
by Rebelleader1011
Summary: Bourbon, Amuro Touru, Furuya Rei. The man with three faces was well accustomed to the masks one has to wear to carry the secrets to protect many. He had no idea that he was about to meet his match with one that wears masks too. This is the story of Furuya Rei studying, fighting with and against, and figuring out Edogawa Conan. A sequel of sorts to Silver Bullets.
1. First Contact

**I am back everyone! Hope you all enjoy a 'silver bullets' approach for our favorite PSB agent. As I said in SB, adulting is hard, but I will try to update as regularly as I can. Please be patient! This is Episodes 563 and 564**

_Akai Shuichi is dead. _The thought rolled through my head on continuous repeat. I sullenly slam my drink down on the wooden table in my apartment. I had gotten the news a few hours ago, when I was doing work with Kazumi I had gotten the text from Vermouth. I had barely managed to keep my cool and smooth down any questions from Kazumi, but now in the privacy of my own apartment, I could truly mourn the loss of killing my arch nemesis. What was this bull?

Akai Shuichi, the rumored one agent that could take down this monstrous organization, was dead. I mean, yeah I hated him, and I knew him better then most. I had researched him, planned my revenge against him countless times for what he did to Scotch, and he just dies with no ceremony, and out of a stupidly cliché trap of all things. I don't buy it. He is too smart to just walk into something like that and die so easily.

I take a deep breath and refill my water glass. I need my nerves and deductive skills in peak condition to conquer the next step. I glance over at my coffee table at the manila envelope. Vermouth had been kind enough to send me the tape that the agent, Kir, had taken of the whole encounter. I want to review it thoroughly to make sure that Akai Shuichi is truly dead.

I gently turn on the TV, remote in hand ready to pause when needed and kick back on my couch. I was going to see for myself. I needed irrefutable proof that he was dead.

I watched the whole thing through once in its entirety without pausing or stopping it, just to see what I was up against. I couldn't help but smirk when he got shot through the lung, and finally through the head. If that wasn't enough, Kir set a bomb up in the truck as well, completely combusting it.

After the video ended, I cocked my head to the side slightly. I muttered to myself as I restarted it, this time looking for inconsistencies.

"It does look like it's true."

But something still ate away at my intuition. This time I focused on the dialogue between the two of them, pausing every once in awhile to watch Akai's reactions. To being shot, to Kir pointing a gun at his face, he remained calm throughout the exchange. That's not out of character, but something still didn't feel right.

After watching it a minimum of five times I pause it with finality, sighing. I leaned my head back against the couch, this time replaying it in my mind.

"It's too clean."

Everything worked out to Kir's plan perfectly and he didn't even resist. He could have prevented her shooting him in the chest to begin with. It took her several seconds to pull out the pistol and he just stood there. It just felt wrong that he was so complacent, so careless, when the Akai Shuichi I know would have defended himself with well-trained reflexes.

Which means he is still alive. I am almost certain of it.

I flick open my phone and scroll through my contacts, finally pushing the call button on the one I needed. After two rings, a female voice that usually struck shivers down my spine.

"Yes Bourbon?"

I cut right to the chase.

"Vermouth, I just finished going over the tapes from the Kir and Akai incident."

I could hear her smirking.

"And? Feeling victorious that we have one less threat?"

I frowned.

"On the contrary, I feel like this could possibly be a plan by the FBI to make us lower our guard."

Yes, a plan was already forming to flush out those Americans. It was a win-win situation really. I can use this opportunity to prove my usefulness and loyalty to the organization, possibly kill that bastard Akai, and make a fool out of that blasted FBI. Vermouth sighed.

"Usually I would say yes, but I saw their reactions when the body was identified. As an actress, I could definitely tell the difference between acting and genuine feelings, and those were real tears. The FBI thinks he is dead."

I counter with a smirk.

"All I am saying is we have underestimated that man before, and the organization has paid for it. I think it is in our best interest to go forward with caution and test to make sure that he is dead."

Vermouth paused for a moment before she commented.

"You sound like you have a plan."

I grin.

"I do, and I need your help to pull it off."

* * *

I readied the umbrella in the snow. Time to put my plan into action. I was ready. I had my target, Jodie Starling, currently two hundred meters from my location in a store, and my disguise.

I was almost disgusted when I turned and saw my reflection in the mirror. Of all the masks I have worn, figuratively or literally, this was definitely the worst. I mean I had to hold myself back from wanting to punch my reflection. I guess it just shows how good Vermouth is at her disguising technique. With the amount of time to do it, I hope it works.

I had helped her put it together, shooting ideas to help make it look better. I was the one who suggested the burn scar, that covered the right side of my face, inspired by the explosion that he had been caught up in to make it more believable. It wasn't perfect; we had different facial structures after all, and my eyes I comforted in the fact that they were distinctly me. More fire and passion, and not matter of fact and cold like his. However, it wasn't a problem. I had a baseball cap to cover my face and help build up the idea that I was in hiding.

I narrowed my eyes as I see the FBI agent storm out of the convenience store. I walked slowly behind her across the street, planning my move. I am just scouting out right now. I am not going to try to talk to her. I just want her to see me in passing and see how she reacts, test the water so to speak. I narrow my eyes as I see her standing at a crosswalk with a small crowd, ready to cross the street. Perfect.

I fold my umbrella just so I could catch her eye, and my face is visible. I walk slowly toward intent to cross paths. I can't call out to her; I don't have the ability to mimic voices like Vermouth can. I just want to see how she reacts to seeing her colleague alive.

I don't meet her eyes directly, instead using my peripheral vision to carefully observe her. I see the exact moment where she recognizes me and I am disappointed. I am trying to prove that Akai Shuichi was still alive, but her face suggested otherwise. Pure shock fell over her face; she didn't expect to see me, like she believed that Akai was dead. I didn't stop walking, didn't even acknowledge her.

"Shuu."

The hope in her voice was palpable, but I refused to stop. Now that I have seen her initial reaction, now I want to move on to step two; draw her into a trap. I want her to follow me and figure out what she will say to 'Akai'.

"Wait for me Shuu."

I spy an alley up ahead and quickly spin down it. Perfect, somewhere besides the busy street that has a bit more privacy. I hear her behind me stopping at the alley entrance, while I turn the corner, leaning against the wall. Now just to wait and see how she approaches me.

I wait several seconds and frown. She should be here pushing me against the wall with a bombardment of questions. I turn slightly and peeked down the alley to see if she was coming, only to see an empty alley. I gritted my teeth. Shoot. She probably thought she was seeing things and doubted what she saw and turned back.

So I have two options now. I could disregard the plan, let it fester in her mind a bit before striking another day, or go after her and force an interaction.

No, the FBI was hard enough to pinpoint on a normal day. I wasn't satisfied with today's results anyway. I want to see what she would say to me. I nod before rushing out of the alley, sliding around the other two FBI agents easily to look for her. There she goes, into Teito bank.

I walk briskly after her, planning the next encounter. I can pretend to be making a withdrawal or something. I can do this.

I walk into the mostly crowded bank. I stay on the edges, waiting until I could pinpoint my target. There, in line for the ATM. I jump in a line that was between her line and the door, a couple of people behind her. If she turned to walk toward the door, she would definitely see me.

I take a deep breath. Was this the right move? Was I acting too rashly right now? I clenched my fists. I always lose my cool when it comes to him. I just get consumed by this burning passion to destroy him. Even now, when I am 95 percent sure he is dead, he still makes my blood pressure jump.

Suddenly, a familiar sound cracks through the busy ambiance that disrupts it completely. A gunshot. I resist the fight or flight instinct as I slowly turn to see five men with masks and wielding guns.

"Lock the entrances and close the shutters."

A robbery? Now? I glance around. I want to do something, but now is not the best time. I have at least five hostiles, and I don't know if there is another one, and it is just me, and possibly the FBI woman if she is worth her salt. I don't know their plan, or their skill setting. I don't have enough information. The best thing I can do right now is wait for an opening.

One of them pointed to the ground.

"Have a seat, sit close together."

Another approached the counter, gesturing for the tellers to come out from behind the counter.

"Come on out from behind there."

I see the fear among the other customers and feel a split second of anger. How dare they threaten my people? Relax, calm down and analyze. Focus on the situation at hand.

"Hey, hurry up and have a seat over there."

I spy a man near one of the robbers tensing up. No, don't do it! Too late, he charges the robber, yelling wildly. The man turned and easily shot the man in the arm, causing him to fall on the ground. The robber's reaction was calm. He must have some experience with this then; not his first rodeo. That makes things a little harder to deal with.

"If there is someone you know or brought with you, stay close to them."

I narrow my eyes slightly. Was that part of their plan? I sit near the back, right next to the FBI keeping my cap over my face as I stare at the ground. If I am close to her I can complete my other mission, as well as possibly having an ally to collaborate with, as much as I dislike it. I hear the shutters slide shut behind me, trapping us in here. This is bad. Now the police will not be able to observe the situation.

"All right, for the time being all cellphones in this bag."

They aren't acting without a plan, that is for sure. They have secured escape routes and outside communications quickly. This is getting to be increasingly difficult to deal with.

"Oi, foreign lady. You don't understand Japanese?"

Ah crap, why did she have to draw attention to herself? I hope she just plays dumb. I sense her stiffen next to me, before relaxing into a ditzy persona. She replied in broken Japanese.

"No I understand a bit."

Good, she isn't a total idiot. Best to play dumb for now.

"Then hand over your cellphone and sit down."

"Ok, Ok."

She replied in English, before sitting down and bumping into me. I instantly zero in on her reaction. What will she do once she realizes who I am?

"Sorry."

She turned to look, and her eyes widen in shock. Same reaction. Nothing new. The reaction of someone who has seen a ghost, not someone who helped fake a death. She sat staring at me, shaking for a few seconds, not saying anything. Maybe she doesn't know what to say, but it's not like she can ask me freely with these robbers telling us not to talk.

"Shuu? Are you Shuu? That is you right Shuu?"

She puts a hand on my shoulder. I froze. Ah crap, I can't give her an answer. Ah well, it isn't to hard to pretend the explosion gave me some amnesia so I don't have to speak.

"Say that it is you!"

I stare at the floor, not giving into her demands.

"You don't recognize me? You can't talk?"

She gasps. I would pay excellent money to know what is going through her brain right at this moment. Well my suspicions are confirmed. Jodie Starling is acting like she didn't know Akai was alive. Does that mean I am convinced Akai is dead? No, but it is a lot more likely now. Now that that problem is solved, time to deal with this robbery, and to deal with her questions in our now unfortunate extended time together.

"Stop making a fuss foreign woman. Put your cellphone in the bag."

Attention diverted, excellent.

"Ok ok."

She slipped the cellphone into the bag.

"Hey you too."

It took a second to realize he was talking to me. I wasn't going to give up my phone that was for sure. I couldn't tell him either because if she hears my voice, my disguise is ruined.

"Bastard, do you want to die?"

He yanks me up by my collar, pulling me close to his face. I narrow my eyes slightly. I could use this as an opening, but not with all five of them here in the same room, and another already on the way to deal with me. I can't use anything, as much as I want to.

"No, no."

I freeze as Jodie pops up at my elbow, waving her hands and protesting in horrifically fabricated Japanese.

"He no talk because of shock from accident. Burn marks are proof."

Oh, is that the deduction she came up with? Excellent.

"I think he no talk even if he does have cell phone."

The robber groaned and unbelievably backed off.

"Fine, I get it. Just sit down and hush."

I sit back down next to her, my adrenaline and heart rate finally slowing down. I keep seeing her sneak peeks at me and that isn't good. My disguise is all right, but it isn't stellar by any means. I know that the more exposure I give this agent to me, the more inconsistencies she is going to find. If she stares long enough she will notice that my facial structure is totally different then that bastard. I just hope she keeps her eyes and focuses on the robbery more then me.

"Is the branch manager here?"

A man in a suit shakily raised his hand.

"Good come over here."

I bet he will make him fill up the cases they brought full of money.

"Don't be scared, just pack all your money into these cases. Easy isn't it?"

The robber tapped the briefcases with his pistol carefully. The branch manager gulped and replied steadily, even though I could see him trembling.

"Only me?"

The robber turned with a playful look on his masked face.

"Yeah, seems like you'd know about where the money is."

Then, he looked at his watch. What could be the purpose of that? Was he checking to see when the police are arriving? Or was there another step to the plan that we didn't know about? Possibly a get away driver? Another robber raised his gun.

"Now the ones who have no companions here, stand up."

Why are they isolating the persons who came here by themselves? Around the room around ten people stood, holding their hands above their shoulders. I half expected Jodie to stand, but it seems like she is sticking with the story that she knows me. The robber gave his instructions deliberately, holding up duct tape rolls.

"Come here and take a roll of tape each. Use it to tape the eyes and mouths of everyone with a companion and tie their arms behind their backs. Since you aren't acquainted with any of them, I don't have to worry about you going easy on them."

Ah, I see. That's why. Not only do they get everyone restrained in a timely manner, but they effectively make sure that they are tied up correctly. No person is going to risk their lives to leave a few untied. They started to hand out the tape and a few robbers split up follow groups of the independent hostages as they filed throughout the room.

"Of course, we will tape you up all the same afterwards."

One thing confuses me. I understand the hands behind the back, and possibly the mouth, but why do our eyes have to be covered as well? There must be something they don't want us to see. An escape route? Something that causes panic? Whatever it was, I wasn't ok with it. Duct tape is horrible on a silicon face mask. What if it peels off my disguise when I have to take it off? Not to mention taking away sight as well as hands? This was getting to be dangerous. I am next to useless without these things. I fight the urge to fight off the person behind me as they start to roll the tape around my wrists.

"Sorry."

I hear the small whisper as a small piece is pulled over my mouth, and finally my eyes, throwing my world into darkness. I sit perfectly still, relying on sound as my only information source from the outside world. I hear a shuffle from behind me as the person moved on the FBI agent next to me.

"Um, sorry I am putting it on…"

"Oh, before that, please let me go potty. I no hold it more."

Gosh that voice is grating. However, is she making a move? If she can isolate one of them and take him down that would be much better, then dealing with four of these guys. I will let her take this one.

"Dang, it is that foreign woman again."

"Pretty please?"

"Fine but your eyes, mouth, and arms need to be taped up."

Looks like your plan isn't going to work. If you expected them to just let you do as you please you were sorely mistaken.

"Ok, thank you."

I know the FBI is incompetent, but surely she can handle this situation even with those handicaps right? I hear the robber step forward, and the warmth of the FBI agent next to me shifted.

"Come on, let's go. Move it."

Then I hear two pairs of footsteps moving away. Well good luck. Doubt you will make it, but maybe you can take one down.

I don't hear any information for awhile, but as expected, the FBI agent and the other robber that escorted her haven't come back yet. I hear police sirens through the metal gutters; looks like they finally arrived. So I can at least think about why they chose to pick out the companions that weren't accompanied by anyone else. Suddenly a yell over the almost silence.

"You two, go check. They shouldn't have been gone that long."

Well, two against one isn't going to end well, that is including the one she had already hopefully disabled. Time to turn back into planning. These guys are super interested with the time. They care about people who came here alone. If they were using the masks and guns, they should have just grabbed the money and left as quickly as possible, not shut themselves in here.

Suddenly, I hear two people walking toward the crowd, and they were wearing boots so it had to be the robbers that were sent to retrieve the FBI, and then the familiar sound of a body hitting the ground.

"What a sly fox she was, this foreign woman."

Wait, did they kill her? I couldn't tell; usually a dead body would cause panic, but since it sounded like most people were blindfolded now, no one could really see it. Still, I didn't hear any gunshots. The next sentence made me relax a little.

"We could always bust a cap in her. But it would be bad if we alerted the cops with a gunshot so we better not."

So just incapacitated, whether that meant unconscious or just restrained I didn't know. However, I heard only two people walking back, instead of the three robbers that should have been. Which means she must have taken one of them out right? Maybe she wasn't completely useless. Why didn't they want the police to know they had guns though?

"Um, the money is ready. Can you open the cases for me?"

Ah the branch manager. So, the money is ready then? Does that mean my time is limited? Are they about to leave?

"Hey! That's a small wad! Isn't there anything else in the vault? Do you want to be blown the pieces?"

Blown to pieces? So they have bombs too? Well he yelled it out awfully loud, maybe it is a bluff. And it sounds like he was whispering to the guy too, telling him some message he didn't want the other hostages to hear.

"Listen up! Those of you without a companion, get over here and put duct tape over your eyes and mouths."

A second robber speaks up.

"We are going to tie your hands behind your back."

I hear a flood of people walk away from my direction. I don't move, keeping the attention off of me for as long as possible. The longer this goes on the less and less openings I have. I need to find a way to break out of these restraints and deal with this bomb, if there is one.

Suddenly, I hear a phone ring, toward the front of the room. There was a click as someone opened the phone. So a robber's cell phone then. Who was calling? There was a second pause before the robber's voice boomed out in surprise.

"What, you are awake?"

Ok, context clues here. I don't think he is talking to anyone outside the heist; no criminal such as this would do that. So someone within the bank, but all of them are here, except for the one that the FBI took out in the bathroom I am guessing. That must be who is calling, but why would he call? I am getting far more questions then answers at this point.

"Got it. Wait for me."

I bet that when the FBI took him down, she probably caused a head wound to knock him out and now he is having trouble moving. Does that mean that they were going to leave him here since he was a hindrance now? No, it sounds like the one is going back to check on him and help him. There was the sound of cloth rustling. Is he taking a jacket off? I wish I wasn't blind.

"That guy woke up. I am going to go help him up. You take care of things here."

"Be quick we don't have much time."

I hear someone walk in the direction of the bathroom. I can only wait for now. I wish an opportunity of some kind will present itself to me so I can do something.

That guy that left has been gone for a while, longer then he needed to be just to pick up the man in the bathroom and bring him back. Wait…is this the chance I was looking for? As far as I could tell the robbers hadn't left the main lobby area, except for these times to go to the bathroom. Could it be possible there were hostages here that weren't captured? Maybe they were hiding in the back offices or the bathrooms and they just haven't been caught yet.

No, that was too good to be true. Besides the person taking on a robber with a gun? I haven't heard any gunshots. Besides, the guy talking on the phone definitely knew he was talking to the other robber.

There was muffled talking before I hear an electric sizzle. A stun gun? Did they knock someone out? Based on the direction, I would say it was the branch manager.

"The guy who went to go get our unconscious comrade in the restroom."

"It's been five minutes."

They have noticed too. Does that mean that they are going to go check?

"Forget about them. It is time for the finale."

I am running out of time. I need to figure this out, and deal with this issue. Let's focus on their plan. First off, their goal. They wanted to rob the bank obviously, but it sounded like earlier they shirked the bills that the manager tried to give them. Smart, considering bills can be tracked, and harder to transport. Which leaves electronic deposits. That probably would be the easiest, but also easily traceable.

Ok, now, about their escape. The police have to be here by now. They have shut the shutters so no one can see what is happening from the outside, and blinded us as well. Which means they may be planning a switch. Yes, all of the robbers were wearing the same clothes. It wouldn't be a problem to knock some hostages out and pretend those were the robbers. It made sense. Why they covered our eyes, why they sorted out those who came alone so they could easily slip out without saying anything when the police actually do break in, and why they just left one of the robbers in the bathroom. My next thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting.

"Screw it, we are just going to blow the bank up."

Bombs. Great. Probably not enough to kill all of us hostages, and me, being farther away from the counter, will probably not get hit, but those hostages dressing up as the robbers will die and possibly the closer ones. It could be a 'happy ending' with the fake robbers dying while the real robbers sneak out with the hostages. Shoot this has turned dangerous. How did they smuggle in…the cases. Of course.

I hear some more shuffling, probably the robbers disguising themselves as the hostages. Now that the robbers have yelled that, the police will be dying to get in to stop the bombs. They must be getting into their own positions now, and if they are, they must be blindfolded too. I pull at the duct tape around my wrists, wriggling to try to break free. I doubt these are sophisticated bombs. I could disarm them if I just…

Suddenly, a new noise echoes softly in the now silent hall. I freeze in my struggling. Footsteps? No, all the robbers should be tied up and pretending to be hostages by now. The one they left in the bathroom? No these are very light, almost inaudible in the silence. It was not a full adult man, and even an adult woman was a stretch, but perhaps, a child? No, it couldn't possibly be.

I hear them pause. I concentrate fully on my hearing, ignoring the breathing of the other hostages around me. There were two sets of footsteps, off beat slightly. So at least two of them then. What could these children possibly be doing? If they were smart they would get the shutters open and let the police in. But no, these aren't normal children. Normal children would be frightened, crying, screaming, walking in and calling for their parents naively. These footsteps had a purpose. They were stealthy, moving quickly and quietly. Could they be under the direction of someone? If so, what kind of person could direct children like this?

They move over to where the counter was and hop over it. Going toward the bombs? What could they possibly do? Then I hear the sound of wheels rolling along the tiled floor. A cart? Are they going to move the bombs? I hear a small whisper.

"Hey Conan, the cart is here."

That confirmed my suspicions. The voice wasn't deep, even in a whisper it was a young boy, primary school age I would say. The tone also, was almost like an officer reporting to his commanding superior. Is this Conan guy the brains of the outfit? I hear another order.

"Get these on the cart."

Not an adult voice…another child? At least the voice was. The tone was the complete opposite. It held confidence and authority in it, even with the short sentence that was uttered, it expected the order to be followed. Is this 'Conan'?

I hear the clatter of what I could assume was the briefcases hitting the cart. So they are putting the bombs on a cart… to take away from us. Would it be enough though? I doubt they made the bombs too powerful because they didn't want to get caught up in the blast, but still.

"Hey, we have a minute left."

A third voice and I hear a gasp from the first boy.

"Are we going to make it?"

"Careful. We will."

'Conan' reassured softly. Then I hear three sets of footsteps sprint back toward the back of the bank, taking with them the cart. I let out a soft sigh as I go back to getting the duct tape off of my wrists. I hate leaving it to three kids of all things, but if I can escape, I can help a little.

I suddenly feel a rumble and a loud boom permeates the air. The bombs, they went off. Enough to rock the place, but as a bank, it was built solidly. It won't fall from a small explosion like that. I hear the murmurs of shock even through the gags. Are our little saviors all right I hope? I scoot a little away from the other hostages so I don't hit them and pull my arms underneath my legs. The robbers are all tied up so they can't see what I am doing anyway. The least I can do is get my arms in front of me so I can deal with the threat if necessary.

Slowly I ease my hands up to the blindfold. The urge to rip it off is powerful, but I keep my hands still. I don't want to draw too much attention to myself. The immediate threat of the bombs is neutralized, so now I can just wait for the police to break in. If needed I can have a word with Kazama to manipulate the police force, but I doubt that will be necessary. I can't help the curiosity that comes with me wanting to see the boys that helped protect us, but I will refrain for the moment.

Ah, the little footsteps are back, and it sounds like they gained one. They whispered to each other for a moment before I heard something I didn't expect. The voice of the robber that had been knocked out in the bathroom boomed out over the stillness.

"Listen up, everyone stand up and slowly walk towards the direction of my voice."

I heard hums and clacks as people slowly stood around me. What was going on? What happened to the children? Were they safe? I slowly followed suit, careful to stick close to the hostages on either side of me so that my arms weren't seen. I don't want the robber to see that I was close to being free. I hear him yell again.

"I repeat slowly. Don't trip on the person in front of you."

I hear most people start to walk toward the robber, and I try to follow suit. I can't stand out too much. Suddenly I hear a small gasp, followed by a clear voice.

"It's you three, isn't it?"

What? That was that boy's, Conan's, voice I think. He found the robbers. But what about the robber that called over the hostages? Was he taken out? 'Conan' continued.

"Not obeying orders outside of the plan, you can only be the robbers."

I see. They must have stayed seated and not moved when everyone else got up to move. This Conan character is clever.

"Let's get the tape off the bank employees and ask them to open the door."

"Yes."

Came a chorus of children voices. So what was the robber then? Was that a recording of some kind? Some kind of voice changing device? No, I have never seen a voice changing machine like that. The leader continued.

"When the police charge in, they'll take these three men, the guy in the hallway, and the guy lying in the restroom…"

I suddenly hear Conan's voice cut off abruptly, followed by a gruff.

"Who is lying in the restroom?"

Oh shoot, no doubt about it this time. That was definitely the robber. My alerts went into heightened mode. It sounds like from how his voice was cut off he grabbed him by the throat.

"Conan-kun!"

The cheerful chorus turned into terror.

"Whether it's that foreign woman or this brat, what are they up to?"

I slowly brought my hand up to rip off the duct tape off my mouth. It is obvious now that the control has switched hands, and the robbers are at the end of their tether. The plan has changed so much from the original so that they will become rash and desperate. That doesn't mean well for us hostages. I pull it off as gently, but as quickly as possible. I feel my mask rip a little, but I don't have any time to worry about that now. I reach up for the duct tape over my eyes next as the next order came out of the robber's mouth.

"Hey you brats over there, if you don't want to see his neck broken, hand me that gun on the counter."

Gun on the counter? Heaven is on justice's side today. I peel back the tape and take in the scene in an instant.

There was a bigger man standing in the middle of the room, holding onto a squirming bespectacled boy in his arms. There was a small group of children standing behind him, looking angry, yet worried. The three robbers were in front him, sitting and bound. I glance over at the counter and see the pistol within easy getting distance. Carefully, as not to draw attention, I sidle that way, gnawing at the duct tape around my wrists. I need free hands to aim correctly.

"With things this way, we'll go down together. Accompany me to hell."

He's planning to shoot the kid and then suicide? I narrow my eyes as I reach for the pistol.

"What's this? You already got one."

What? How did the kid get a pistol? Confiscated off another robber? Bad stroke of luck.

"You just get ready to die!"

A few inches. Let me make it in time.

I snatched up the pistol and turn, raising the sights to aim at the man in what felt like slow motion. I had a clean shot at both shoulders, and the gun. Shoulder so he drops the kid would be the best bet. I quickly fire.

The shot permeates the tense atmosphere.

A blossom of blood erupts from the guy's shoulder and I see his arm go slack and he drops the gun as he brings it up to put pressure on the injured shoulder. All the hostages quickly panicked running around like crazy. I tense as a few run around me, but keep the gun trained on the man. Was that enough, or would he try something again. If these people don't keep still I could shoot them on accident.

Suddenly I felt pressure, like someone was looking at me. The robber? Jodie? Someone else? I haven't felt something like this since that Bastard.

"Police!"

I hear crumpling noise and police swarmed into the room as they busted through the shutters, catching us all by surprise. I quickly turn and grabbed the first hostage I could, pulling the tape off of their wrists. The police can handle the robbers. I can't be seen here as the hero here. I undo a couple of hostages, watching the police. They were worried about the robbers, and undoing the hostages. I could easily sneak out the door. So the next hostage I released, I walked out with them to freedom.

I decided to not stick around while most hostages found the ambulance or more officers to speak to, I slipped into the crowd. I needed to escape before that FBI woman caught wind. Besides, my mask was slowly slipping. The spirit gum had been pulled loose because of the tape, and I barely made it home with it still intact.

I sit on my couch and sighed, pulling off the mask. I almost want to crumple it up and throw it away, but I am not done with reconnaissance yet with it.

What a wild adventure. I didn't expect to be caught up in all that when I was just trying to see one person's reaction of seeing me. I leaned my head back against the cushion. I am just lucky that whole situation ended as peaceful as it did. Scum like that messing up the country that I love. I hope they get a sentence fitting them.

But what a strange group of little crime fighters. I lean forward again, and narrow my eyes. That Conan character seemed…odd. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was off about him. Was he just a kid with a hero complex or what? And his little minions listened to his orders like a little boss. I shook my head. I bet that FBI gave him orders or something. Or it was a fluke. A very lucky fluke.

Ah well. I plan on doing another mission to find out if Akai is truly dead. I planted the seed of doubt, next I need to see it bear fruit. I will catch the bastard, watch me. I have to, to insure my position, to protect Japan, and for my own satisfaction.


	2. Meeting Mouri-san

**Hello again, since it is summer, I hope to get a few chapters out relatively quickly. As with Silver Bullets it might take me a while to get Bourbon's character and thoughts. Please be patient until then. I am also sorry for typos. I am very rusty. This is episode 579.**

I unlocked the passenger door to my RX-7, looking up at the blond foreign woman who was getting into the car. I quickly school my expression into the newest mask that I had acquired, Bourbon, as Vermouth sits next to me.

Keep it cool. I quickly pull up Bourbon's character from my mind, putting together the profile of the organization agent. It was all the intelligence and skill of Furuya Rei, with a cynical, cold blooded attitude. I could do this.

"So Vermouth, what could you need from me today?"

It was a couple of weeks after my first reconnaissance mission against the FBI, in trying to find out if Akai Shuichi was truly dead. I hadn't had the resources, or the time to be going after the FBI. Besides, the more time, the more doubt will eat away at those agents. Let them squirm and they will soon give something away.

"Is there a new mission?"

Vermouth smirked in her infuriating way.

"No, I am just giving you a few warnings today."

I pulled away from the curb. I am almost used to her whims now. She would call me up, I would pick her up in a random location, we would drive and talk about the organization details, and then I would drop her off in another random location. Cars, especially mine as it wasn't bugged, were the safest places to have a conversation without it being overheard. I had thought of putting some bugs in there for information purposes, because recording our conversations would be enough to put her and several other crows behind bars forever, but it was far too risky. If Vermouth found one, I would be dead within seconds.

I swerved into another lane.

"Ho, what kind of warnings?"

Inside though, I was shuddering. They couldn't have figured it out right? After all the sacrifices I have made to get this far in? Vermouth smiled at me.

"First, you were quite careless a couple of weeks ago."

I know, but to honest, it wasn't the best conditions. I mean five robbers, plus the FBI breathing down my neck. I worked with what I could.

"What are you referring to?"

Play it cool. Banter back and forth.

"Your Akai appearance made the news."

That's worse then expected. My mask held firmly in place as my stomach sank. If anyone in the organization saw that, they would be up in arms the next time 'Akai' appeared. Any top rate assassin would be after my head, when in all actuality I was trying to help the organization here. That would be horribly ironic if I get killed over a simple misunderstanding. I chuckle, pretending that this was the most hilarious joke.

"Ho, I had no idea my acting was that good. So who is coming after me?"

Vermouth glanced out the window, putting her chin in her hand.

"Gin and Vodka have seen it and plan to stake out in this town for a while. If they see you, they will take you out. I wouldn't be surprised if Chianti and Korn were involved either. They are on Gin's beck and call."

That's right. They kind of had their own group in the organization, one of the most skilled at least in this area. Truly I was honored that they would put so much work into trying to kill me.

Although, it's kind of is a win sort of. I never really liked Gin. The only thing we can agree on was that Akai needed to die a horrible death. But if I keep him distracted, at least I can keep his attention on me besides any other nefarious thing he had planned for the organization. Plus, I know this will annoy the heck out of him. So a win.

"Please tell me you won't let them kill me."

Vermouth was finicky at best, and willing to watch you burn to death with a knowing smirk on her face at worst. Like a very self-serving cat; doing things on her own terms. She could tell Gin to back off, or not. But she did have the authority to put Gin and other higher ranks then me in their place; a valuable ally to have. Vermouth raised her eyebrows.

"Let's see where this plays out shall we?"

Which wasn't a straight answer. Great. I stop at a light and rev my engine absentmindedly. I need to go on a drive sometime, a real one.

"One more thing Bourbon."

I glance over at her. Her body language was relaxed, but her eyes were hardened like the assassin she is.

"I know you want to prove that Akai Shuichi is alive, but do not let this interfere with your original mission. Your top priority is finding information on Sherry."

Right. I had been on other, less savory missions for the organization when Vermouth had called me to come help her with this project. I had been eager to help for multiple reasons. Sherry had been a successful escape from the organization, had tons of information, and she was Elena's daughter. I had to find her and protect her, for all that Elena did for me.

"I understand Vermouth. I just feel like if we don't deal with this possible problem first, it will become trouble in the future. I won't let it affect my work."

Right, that is my top priority right now, but that Bastard just always seems to overtake any aspect of my life and just move in and never leave. Bastard.

"I am probably going to scout out the FBI once more just to check, but that is it. Then I promise I will focus on getting Sherry back."

Vermouth tapped on the door and I stopped at the stop light. She unlocked the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. She gave me a practiced sweet smile like the darn good actor she was.

"Good luck on your last endeavor then. Let me know if you need help with the disguise."

Then she whisked off into the crowd. I looked up just in time to see the light change to green.

Right, I think it is time for me to go harvest the fruits of my labor. Not only could I check the FBI and check for inconsistencies from a distance, but maybe this news has reached Akai if he is alive somewhere and he would also be hanging around to catch the fake him.

I drive for awhile before I find the place I wanted. I parked my car near the park. A stroll sounds delightful.

I walked around the green, watching people. Children were playing a football game on the field, while their parents and other adults were loitering about, talking and walking. Several teens were playing instruments or had started a game of frisbee. Some were walking their dogs, and even a few were running.

I smiled. Japan's people, enjoying life in the sun. It made working in the shadows worth it, if this was protected.

I always needed a small break after talking with Vermouth. The mask I have for her and the organization is heavier than most others I wear, and I feel like I am walking on grenade eggshells around her. Besides, I am here for a different reason.

I scope out the surroundings as I walk. Barely any cameras, not even phones are out and pointed at my direction. I was just another face in the crowd. I walked along, chatting with strangers, petting dogs, returning the odd frisbee. Just enough to make it seem like I also was just another person at the park, but not enough to leave a lasting impression. I could also see the entire park and could tell that there was definitely no organization members present. Good.

I spy the telephone booth and make my way toward it. I make sure to snap the door closed firmly and take one final glance around. I would love to go a more secluded location with less witnesses, but I didn't have the time to drive out to the middle of nowhere. I feel like everyone is looking, ready to report my traitorous activity to the organization. I shook my head. I could play it off as getting information, which technically wasn't a lie. I just can't take chances.

I pick the phone off the hook and dial the familiar number, slipping in a few yen.

"Hello Furuya-san."

I smiled at hearing Kazami's voice.

"Hey how are you? I wanted to let you know I wanted to go out with our mutual friends soon."

Just in case there was a bug on me or this booth, I keep my conversation normal like any other citizen. He had been the one I had keep tabs on the FBI, and to alert me of their movements. Now was the right time to strike. I hear the clicking of a keyboard.

"They have been rather quiet recently. It seems like they are going to the Beika Department store tomorrow."

Hmm that could be an opportunity.

"Anything on your end Furuya-san?"

I wish I had information from the organization. For as good as I was at information gathering, the organization was well versed in their craft. I replied steadily.

"Hmm, no I can't do that. Sorry. I do owe you one though."

"Ah good luck then Furuya-san."

I hang up, and wipe down the numbers habitually to get rid of fingerprints. So I can stake out the Beika Department store tomorrow, and I remember enough of the disguise from Vermouth that I could get up early and do it myself instead of involving her. I will send her a quick text tonight to let her know. I smirk as I calmly walk out of the park. Tomorrow should be very enlightening.

* * *

I check my reflection once more in the mirror and snarl slightly. This accursed face. Lucky for me, the burn offsets it slightly so it isn't technically the same, but it still is unsettling to see his eyes staring back at me.

It was about 11:30 when I got on the train from my apartment and made my way to Beika Department store. There were a few floors and finding the FBI was going to be a pain, but I could manage it. Quickly, stealthily I blend in with the crowd and follow the rest of the people inside.

It took longer then expected to find the agents. It was Jodie again, and I could tell that these past weeks hadn't been kind to her. She looked exhausted, stressed, and agitated probably from the doubt of seeing her friend alive again when he should be dead, and trying to rationalize his existence.

The man with him I recognized only by the files on him, Andre Camel. Big guy, must like to work out. I hear he is a top tier driver as well. Now if he is as good as me that's debatable but still decent. He is worried about Jodie. So I am guessing, by the looks he is giving her, that she didn't tell him of her encounter with me at the bank. He looks at her with pity, like a normal person who is grieving is in denial of the deceased death.

I wince slightly. I know I wanted results, and I know I hate the FBI with a passion, but I am dealing them a low blow. This will be like losing their friend all over again. I couldn't even imagine if someone dressed up as Scotch, or Matsuda just to prove they were alive, I would have mental repercussions too. I shake my head. Focus on the mission.

They were sitting in a café, and I zero in on how Andre supposedly leaves, heading toward the restrooms next to the café. Perfect, my chance has arrived. I tried Jodie last time with no luck, maybe if I tried Camel I would yield better results.

I push my way into the bathroom. He is in one of the stalls, and I go to the opposite one, biding my time. I hear the other stall door slam shut, followed by the sound of running water. I exit my stall and walk straight behind him without making a sound, or even acknowledging him. I keep him in my peripheral, just like Jodie. He looked deep in thought, but I caught his face just as he noticed me.

He turned pale, and his eyes widened almost comically. He stood in complete shock. I was worried he might actually grab me so I picked up the pace a little and managed to hide in the crowd just as he came bursting out.

"Wait a minute!"

I watch his face quietly from behind the pillar I was hiding. Surprise, and disbelief fell over his face as he lowered his hand. Nothing new.

I quickly go up to the next floor. I don't want to risk being caught in another robbery or anything else with those two. Jodie had limited exposure last time, but I am sure if she saw me again, she would definitely take me back to FBI headquarters or something equally bad.

I would have to lay low for a minute, maybe try again and see what Camel would try to say to me. No I tried that with Jodie and almost got caught for my troubles, not to mention I would never get the chance of them being separate again. It was obvious that he had no idea either.

Those agents were the closest to Akai, and they had definitely thought he was dead. So now…I wasn't sure. If he wasn't dead, why would he not even tell his closest allies? Unless he knew we would ask? I wouldn't put it past him, he seems like the guy to do such a thing.

I suddenly spy a small crowd gathering at the other end of the floor. I wander closer, making sure to stay near the back as I take in the situation.

It was right by the elevator. There were two men, an older teenaged girl, and a young boy. One of the men was sweating profusely and was holding open his coat to show…are those bombs! I blink slightly aghast. What is with this disguise? First a robbery, and now another high jacking. This guy is giving me bad luck from beyond the grave.

The other man is one I recognize, not from meeting him before, but from all the files I had seen on him. Mouri Kogoro. Instantly the information from all of my sources organize themselves in my mind's eye.

From the PSB, he had worked as a police detective for years, but nowadays was a private detective. He is divorced from a very accomplished lawyer, and has recently grown in fame due to his unusual methods for solving a case. Apparently while sleeping, which I would love to observe that mystery.

From the Black organization, he was the one that the FBI used to trap Kir and had placed the tap on her foot. The FBI of course, blasted Akai, had sniped Gin and his team when they had tried to attack the men. He was cleared of doubt, but…I wasn't so sure. I don't think he can be off the suspect list so easily. I mean, he looks like he is incompetent, but many other people can act that way and still be brilliant.

Mouri Kogoro stepped back, looking terrified.

"You, why do you have that?"

The man explained.

"I don't know. The man knocked me unconscious from behind in the restroom, and when I came to a masked man had put this on me. The man told me that he had also put the paper bags in front of the escalators and stairs. He threatened to blow everything if I didn't do as he said."

I narrowed my eyes. I could possibly help, but I doubt I could do it discreetly enough to not be noticed. Anyway, I want to see what Mouri Kogoro can do. Let's see if he can solve this with his usual method.

Mouri-san pulled out his phone, his hand shaking.

"At any rate…the police. I am calling the police."

The bomb man walked forward.

"Don't! He said that he'd press the detonator the moment any police approach this department store. He also said if anyone escaped from the floor it'd be the end."

I narrow my eyes slightly. How was this guy supposed to regulate if police come or if someone leaves the floor? If he isn't here himself, that leaves two options. One he could have henchmen that could watch the store front and exits to the floor and tell him when people leave, or police arrive. The other is if he hacked into the cameras some way and could watch our moves from a safe distance. Third option is that he is here himself on this floor to monitor our movements.

"What does he want?"

The man with the vest held up a blue duffel bag.

"Inside this bag he said that the send of these thirteen red t-shirts must be located at any cost."

A sender of red shirts? It must have meant something to Mouri Tantei, because his eyes widened.

"Red t-shirts?"

"About the sender, he said they are definitely on this floor."

Finding the sender of these shirts to this man doesn't mean that he sets bombs up to blow up random citizens. This seems overaction at its finest. So, these red shirts must be a message to this man or something if he is this agitated. Blackmail perhaps? Hmm, thoughts for later. My first priority is go and check and see if it is true that he can monitor this floor. Then my next step would be to contact Kazami. At best, this is a well made bomb that can be diffused, at worst, a very disable bomb that could blow at any time, depending on criminal behind it. I was jerked out of my brainstorm by Mouri yelling at the crowd.

"You hear that? I don't care why you did it, but whoever sent all these red shirts, if you are here, come out!"

That is definitely not how to handle the situation. If people realize there are bombs they will panic. The bomb man continued.

"He demanded that the escalators be stopped, and not let the elevators stop on this floor."

This guy sure remembers a lot of this mysterious bombers demands. I mean adrenaline can help you remember things sure, but there is still a limit. Could he be working with the guy?

I sense a shift in the crowd as Mouri-san says coldly.

"I see, he is locking up all the customers on this floor, huh?"

Oh crap if the bombs doesn't make people panic, those magic words will.

"No!"

A man sprints toward the elevator and soon I am surged forward in the crowd, all shouting and rushing to leave. I step back against the floor, digging in my heels. Mob mentality is terrifying. If we aren't careful we are going to—

A hissing noise comes from the pink bag by the elevator and a white cloud of smoke starts spewing out of the hole of the bag. Immediately the crowd changed from going through the elevator and started to back up.

"Calm down!"

Everyone freezes. I raise my eyebrows at Mouri's authoritative command. Well then, that's good. Calm, but firm, what any good detective needs to be in this situation. Maybe he does know what he is doing.

"You just heard right? The bomber is searching for whoever keeps sending him those red shirts and he believes the sender is one this floor. If anyone is to escape this floor he will engage the switch. Of course, it would be over if we inform the police. Any arbitrary step by one of us could cause casualties."

He turns to the man.

"That's what he said, right?"

I decide to back out at this point. I think he has the situation under control again. I want to check on the other 'bombs' and make sure that my theories about him being there are correct.

I stopped by the escalators and the stairs. At all of the locations, there was a bright pink bag with a small smoking hole in it, just like the one at the elevator. I scoped out the location, eyes checking everything. From all of the locations there were cameras, but they weren't pointed at the stairs and instead at the store fronts. Even the ones on the floor below weren't pointed at them from the vantage point of the railing I looked over. So, cameras is out.

I then started to look for any suspicious figures standing in these areas. Everyone was kind of at a standstill, watching the stairs and escalators with trepidation, however, no one was people watching and keeping people from going down besides workers. So no accomplices either.

Feeling like I did my part, I move back toward the quickly growing crowd by Mouri-san. I see they have successfully laid out all of the red shirts. Mouri-san speculated out loud.

"According to the torn delivery slips, inside the bags containing the t-shirts, seven, six, and five weeks ago, two t-shirts were sent per week. On the fourth week for some reason, only one was sent. Then three, two, and one week ago, two shirts were sent each time again."

I slowly move to the middle of the crowd so I could see.

The shirts were laid out in the order which they were sent. Hmm, there are some strange creases in the shirts. Did the store package them that way when they delivered them? No, then they would be folded the same way.

"Does this mean something?"

"Hmm, I can only say that it totals thirteen, an unlucky number. Hey you don't come near me, you have bombs."

No. The sender sent these on purpose. If these shirts did mean something, then this must be the complete set if the bomber is acting now. I am sure of it.

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Hey, on the shoulder of your coat. There is something red on it."

Huh, that boy. He looks familiar. Have I seen him before? Wait a second, isn't that that Conan kid, from the bank? I almost didn't recognize him. He sounds more like a kid now than then.

"If it's red could it be related to this case?"

"Oh, this is probably someone's lipstick. I came on a crowded bullet train before I came here."

Alarm bells went off in my head. That doesn't make sense. A person with a bomb vest wouldn't just casually ride a bullet train.

"Oh is that all? In any case, stay away from me for a bit."

This man's credibility went out the window. Maybe this guy works with or knows the bomber? Even better, the bombs might be fake. I will have to keep an eye on this man for awhile. The teenage girl that was standing by Mouri-san tipped out the bag that must have held the shirts.

"Huh, inside the bag that had the t-shirts, there is something. Isn't this a receipt from when they bought the t-shirts?"

The receipt looks strange, cut in a triangle almost. Are they hiding which store, or something else?

"There was a receipt for one t-shirt as well."

The boy, Conan, pulled one out of another bag.

"The other bags have them too."

They quickly scrounge around, looking for other receipts. I can already guess what kind of information can be gleaned from there. I doubt the receipt has the senders name, or the clerk's number. I bet the time, which should be around now, and the store's name was on there. And guessing from the shirts, they are looking from the sports section, which is here, but it looks to be the thermal underwear people use in winter sports or running in the cold. I recognize them because they are the same brand as the kind I wear for when I go skiing.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I debate. Should I stay here, and watch this mystery or see what my caller wants? The call could be urgent, and it looks like they have a good start on solving the case so I quietly take my leave, walking back to a secluded area. As soon as I didn't have anyone around, I answered the call.

"Hello?"

I was expecting Kazami, but I was certainly glad I didn't say his name because the voice on the other end was certainly not him.

"Bourbon, where are you right now?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear to see the caller ID. Vermouth. What an unpleasant surprise.

"I am at the Beika department store. I was shadowing the FBI."

"As Akai?"

I bristled at the name, but the tone made me pause. The tone implied she was hoping I wasn't.

"Yeah why?"

I hear a slight intake of breath.

"Take a look out toward the front of the store. You have visitors."

My stomach dropped as I walked through a store to one of the windows that was facing the front. At first, it looked like a normal busy street, until I saw the black Porsche off to the side, and Chianti crouched, rifle to her eye in the building across the street.

This situation went south, real quick.

Vermouth snorted.

"Good luck."

Great. I was going to need it.


	3. Meeting 'Sleeping Kogoro'

**All right, this is part two of the red shirt case. After this, we will finally meet Conan as Amuro Touru. But first, we got to deal with what we have in front of us. episodes 580 and 581. I also want to apologize beforehand. Going on a two-week vacation and I don't know if I can update or write. So, a small hiatus. **

I stepped out of sight of the window. Vermouth's warning had come true and I have no way to fight or escape right now. They have the front entrance covered, and no doubt the back as well. I was trapped. I doubt I will be able to talk to them long enough for them to realize I am not Akai Shuuichi. Not to mention, I have to wait until this whole bomb thing has been taken care of. Which means I will probably leave with a whole crowd of civilians, going straight from the frying pan into a sniper filled fire.

Why do things have to be complicated? Jeez, being Akai is being a bigger pain in my neck then I initially realized. I have the FBI, and organization breathing down my neck. This will be the very last time that I dress up as him. It is far more trouble then the information I am currently getting.

Now though, I hate leaving things up to chance, but as far as Gin's crew, only Vermouth can intervene on my behalf and keep my head intact. I would like to think that she still has use for me, and so she would, but then again, it is Vermouth.

The best thing I can do now is go and speed up the process of solving this mystery. The longer Gin waits, the more impatient and irritated he will become, and therefore the more trigger happy. Although, if I leave in the crowd, maybe, just maybe they won't risk their exposure. However, killing 'Akai' might take precedence.

I sigh, my fingers tapping against my phone. I want to contact Vermouth again, but then again, I don't. Right, focus on the mission at hand; solve the bomb and red shirt mystery.

I slowly slip back toward the crowd that had gathered around the red shirts. Let's talk about the bomber. This is obviously an amateur job. If he isn't here in person, he hasn't made any move of tying anyone up, taking cellphones, or threatening besides the bombs. I don't think it would be too much trouble to get rid of him.

What can I do here? I really want to take a closer look at those shirts, but I also want to talk to the cashiers in the fitness section where they sold the shirts. I glance over and see Mouri-san talking with a cashier.

"I'm here to find the person among the customers on this floor that's been sending red shirts every week. You do understand that this is per the bomber's request?"

"Yes."

"The receipts that were also sent were from this department store. And the only place the shirts are sold is here, in the fitness section. They were always purchased on Sundays at 12:28."

I narrowed my eyes slightly in thought. Always? That is such a specific time. If a customer came in and asked for red shirts every week and have 12:28 on the receipt, that would garner attention. An employee would definitely remember that customer. Which means…it's an employee. They would have easy access to the receipt printer and could easily cover their tracks that way. Although 12:28? 13 shirts? Could the numbers possibly mean something?

I draw back into the crowd, this time toward the t-shirts lined up on the floor, although it looks like the young teen girl and the boy were busy folding the shirts depending on the creases. Aha, I knew the creases meant something. Although, this does cement the fact that an employee must have done it. It would have been simple to fold the way they wanted and send it.

Now, let's look at these shirts. I ease myself toward the front of the crowd, looking down at them. I was unnoticed by the kid in glasses and the teen as both were intent on the shirts. They looked strange, but they had to mean something.

"What is this?"

The boy smiled up at the girl.

"Just like you did earlier, I merely folded along the creases in the shirts."

The girl looked down at them again.

"They look creepy when you line them up, don't they? Yeah, just like in that Holmes story."

"The Dancing Men?"

How did this seven-year-old know about Holmes titles? Well he was clever enough to fold the shirts maybe he knew about Holmes. The teen continued.

"Right, they look like that code."

The boy blinked, stating calmly.

"Then, maybe this is a code too. If we read from left to right in the order they were sent, maybe a phrase will be formed. OW!"

A hand belonging to Mouri-san reached down and pinched the boy on the ear.

"I take my eyes off of you for a bit and this is what happens. Geez."

The girl pushed against him forcing him to let go of the boy.

"Dad!"

"Didn't I tell you to behave."

Normally I would agree, but he might have a point. These shirts might have been spelling out a message and it was only speeding up the process.

"But, Conan-kun said that by folding along the creases of the shirts, it might form a code."

Interesting that this girl was willing to listen to the kid in the first place. I mean, it was a good idea, but most children don't have the mental capacity to solve mysteries. Mouri-san bent down.

"A code? It can't possibly be. There is no way to tell when those creases were made."

That doesn't make any sense. Any detective worth his salt is open to many details and deductions. Why would he completely disregard a possible theory to help solve this case? Maybe the rumors about Mouri Tantei were exaggerated. In the meantime, I can help solve this case. All right 'Conan-kun', I will investigate the figurative bone you threw.

Ok, looking at this upside down is… confusing but I think I got it. Is it trying to make letters? Not in the traditional sense…what if someone was wearing the shirt? What would the motions look like to make those creases?

Flags. The thought hits me instantly. Of course, as a snow skier how could I not have made that connection? Only two places use flags to send signals: the ocean, and mountains. The receipt was cut in the shape of a mountain, and this shirt is for cold weather—

I freeze, hearing something that throws me off-guard.

"See him? The guy with the bombs on him."

I turn slightly and come face to face with a man holding up the camera of his phone, recording. I instantly pull out of the shot, letting out a small sigh. I can't be careless like that again. Now then, back to my train of thought.

"Transform!"

Huh? What? Mouri-san was doing very choreographed dance of some sort. Ah, I see he is mimicking the shirts positions. I draw back a little in the crowd. I had seen enough for now; I need to retreat and think about this.

All of the details, from the shirts, to the receipt, to the employee, to the bomber, were all swirling around in my brain. I need a few minutes just to think.

Let's think about the receipt first. The numbers have to mean something. I don't think it is a coincidence that the time was the same every single time. Wait, could it be a date? December 28th, what if something happened in the mountains that day?

The shirts are definitely folded in what they could use in the mountains for skiers. I should know; I haven't gone in a while, but I remembered the signs. Now corresponding them with the shirts on the ground it spells:

U, Me, Ta, No, Mi, Ta, Yo.

I saw you burying it.

Oi. I stiffened. Hold on a moment. So this is obviously a mountain case now. You can't bury something at sea. Which means the red on the shirts indicates there was a murder that was disguised as a snowy accident.

My brain was working overtime now as it churned out another idea. Now then, the bomber must have been threatened by this message and came here himself to try to find the sender, and when he didn't see anyone buying the shirt at 12:28 decided to use a bomb to bring them out. I see now. No, that doesn't make sense. The bomber would have to leave the area to put bombs on the guy and leave his post, risking missing the sender in the first place. It was obvious he didn't have an accomplice by now, so he would want to stay and see if the sender was there and use the bombs as a last resort. Which means…

I glance over at the man strapped up with bombs. He must have worn the bombs here. The perfect crime for the criminal.

I solved the case, and it looks like Mouri Tantei is still stuck in it. I don't want to give help and draw attention to myself unless absolutely necessary. I can give him a few more minutes to try this himself, then I will have to intervene. The boy had disappeared, and the girl was looking slightly embarrassed.

I felt something push against my leg. I look down to see Conan-kun push through the crowd. I raise an eyebrow at his face. He was looking serious, deep in thought. He didn't even notice that he bumped into me. A second later the voice changed into sheepish embarrassment as he answered the question of where he had been and I was caught off guard.

That…That was a mask. As a person who wore and discarded many, I saw how effortlessly the child mask replaced pensive one. Now, was I imagining things, probably. I am just on edge with all the stress.

I stiffened slightly. Someone was watching me. I felt the hair on my neck stand straight up. I looked around carefully, not making any jerking movements. The feel…it was the same intensity as if a member of the organization was staring me down, having me clutched in their claws. As I glance around however, I see no one looking at me. Still, the feeling persisted, making me very uneasy.

This is taking far too long. I need to nudge it along a bit. I pull out my phone, sending Kazami a quick email.

_Mouri Kogoro's email._

I can send him the details of the case and let him take the glory for it. I already start to compose the email when I pause. If I were him, I would try to call the mystery person giving me the clues to this case. I can't have this linked back to me. So, what to do then? Call him from a store phone to give information? No that would be perfect for him to ask me all sorts of questions. I look up and see a phone in the pocket of the guy ahead of me. I could pin it on this guy instead.

Stealthily I pulled the phone out of his pocket. I glance around. Everyone seems to be focused on Mouri Kogoro, not the pick pocket. Jeez, I am supposed to catch criminals not become them. I flick open the phone and instantly start typing as much information as I can.

_Flag signaling is used where verbal communication isn't possible, such as on the sea or in the mountains. Since the meaning of the message was 'I saw you burying it' it'd be the mountains rather than the sea. Moreover the receipts torn unnaturally on the right side suggested snowy mountains. The color red on the underwear suggests murder. One would disguise a murder on snowy mountains as a disastrous accident. Since disasters aren't registered with the units of minutes, the 12:28 on the receipts was likely referring to December 28__th__. The above are my deductions. Hurry and complete your investigation so that we may be released._

"Hey, hurry up already."

"Yeah that's right."

I focus back in on the case. Ah, I see, the customers were getting impatient. Understandably, we had been here awhile, and the great Mouri Kogoro should have no problems solving a case of this caliber, but yet here he is stumped. So much for the great detective. The sender of the shirts had sprinkled so many details like a bread crumb trail and this guy was still stuck on the shirts. Although, to be fair, if he hadn't gone to the mountains it was unlikely for him to know the signals.

I feel the vibration in my own pocket to signal that Kazami had replied. I open and copy the email into the send to box easily. I check over the message one more time, just for any typos or details I missed.

"How long is this going to take?"

"Aren't you that great detective Mouri Kogoro? Hurry up and find the sender of those red T-shirts that the bomber's looking for so that we may be released."

And, send. I push the button and glance back at the detective. Mouri-san's face relaxed into a sheepish expression.

"The sender of the red shirts and the bombers identity are still a mystery to me."

I quickly wipe off the phone with my handkerchief I had in my pocket. I would hate for this to be taken in for fingerprints by the FBI or any other person after 'Akai'.

"Hey sir."

I tapped the man on the shoulder. He turned, I held out the phone.

"Yes?"

"This just fell out of your pocket just now."

The man gave me a grateful look.

"Thank you."

No thank you. No sooner had I returned it when I heard the ding of an email notification. I smirk as I watch Mouri Kogoro pull out his phone. Perfect. He will read out the deduction, we will catch the bomber and sender, we can all go home, and I will walk out into sniper fire. Fantastic.

I see his face frown in confusion. I know. But open it and read it. Then we can be done with this whole waiting game.

His jaw dropped open in surprise.

"No way."

Then I see a change come over him. He groans, stumbling back until he hits the wall, sliding down. What happened? It looks like he just…fell asleep.

Is this the famous 'Sleeping' Kogoro? Was it triggered by my email, or did other conditions have to be met for such a state? No, he fell asleep far quicker than he could have read the entire email. He didn't have time to read all my details, did he?

"Hey dad, there is a bomb next to—"

That's right. He was all scared of the bombs blowing up before.

"It's fine. I won't allow the bombs to explode. In the name of the great detective, Mouri Kogoro."

The teenager asked hopefully.

"Then you figured it out? The sender of the red underwear?"

Another bystander added.

"But, you just said that it was a mystery to you."

"Right, a mysterious sender and a mysterious bomber. The key to solving the case it right there."

Hold on a minute. He isn't going to mention the email? That's fine with me.

The girl asked.

"What is the key?"

The sleeping detective answered.

"Don't you find it strange? Look at the receipts that were sent with the red underwear. You'll see that they were all sold on a Sunday at 12:28 in the fitness section of this department store. If he wanted to find the sender, he would only need to wait secretly near that section at that time for them to come."

Exactly what I was thinking earlier. The teenager nodded.

"But I bet the sender didn't come. That's why the bomber knocked out that man in the restroom and strapped on the bombs and demanded the sender be found."

Not if it was an employee I supplied helpfully in my own mind. And if that man was the bomber to begin with. Why would he leave when he was trying to find the sender?

"That's why it is strange. To strap bombs onto someone you need to go somewhere to avoid people. But to do that, you'd have to take your eyes off the fitness section. If he was so desperate to find the sender he would resort to bombs, do you think he would do something so careless?"

Well then, maybe Mouri Kogoro does know what he is talking about. Although, why didn't he bring this up earlier?

"What if the bomber had an accomplice to watch the fitness section for him?"

"That's impossible. Take a look around you. You see people talking on the cellphones, no?"

Sure enough, there are many people talking, probably reporting to love ones that the 'sleeping Kogoro' show was happening and keeping them updated on the situation. No true criminal would just let them call on their phones. In fact one of the first thing he should have done was take all phones on this floor. Mouri-san continued.

"If our floor hijacker had an accomplice, he wouldn't allow the customers to call."

"Then he probably strapped the bombs to that man long before 12:28 for preparation?"

The girl has got a head on her shoulders, that was for sure, but is not designed to think like a detective. The stationary bombs were easy to take care of if he found the sender, but putting a full bomb vest on someone was far too dangerous.

"No the bombs were his last resort. The bombs he had left by the exits to this floor he could easily retrieve them before the explosion, but if he doesn't know whether the sender would really come it would be too risky for him to strap the bombs on someone prematurely."

I blink in surprise. At the beginning of this case, our thoughts didn't line up at all, and now we are basically thinking the same things at around the same time.

"But you are saying the bomber is alone, right? How could he not take his eyes off that section and still manage to strap bombs around that man?"

Simple, they are the same man. No one would suspect that the victim was actually the criminal. Mouri Kogoro's voice had a smug tone to it.

"The bombs weren't strapped to him here. Those were already strapped before he came."

The girl questioned.

"Already strapped? You aren't trying to say…"

I smirked slightly, glancing over at the man with the bomb vest on. He was sweating profusely, like he had something to hide.

"Isn't that right? Mr. Bomber, the ordinary citizen?"

Hoho, this is getting interesting. His deduction so far is correct, however if he doesn't have evidence then this guy goes free. I am content to stay back and just observe on this one. Although, speaking of observing, I take a good long look at Mouri Kogoro.

He hasn't move since the whole sleeping show started. His head bowed, posture relaxed, and eyes closed. He…felt different. I wasn't sure how, but he didn't feel like the same Mouri Kogoro that was pacing around completely clueless a few minutes ago.

The bomber protested.

"I'm not—"

Mouri-san cut him off, explaining calmly.

"When 12:28 came around, nobody had come to buy the shirt, so you thought 'this must be a trap set up by the sender in order to lure me here.' That's why you thought of a way to smoke that pestering sender out."

Mouri's daughter asked.

"How would he smoke them out?"

Mouri-san clarified.

"Since the sender knows his address, the sender likely knows his face too. If he strapped himself with bombs, and claimed if we don't find the sender the will explode, he thought the sender would appear and say it was a lie."

Right, while everyone was focused on whether the bombs would explode, only one person would realize this was something to lure them out. Mouri-san continued.

"Well, I don't have to employ such a tiresome method to uncover the identity of the sender."

Ho, did he mean the employee? I bet he found the exact one when he went talking with all the representatives earlier.

"Really?"

The girl sounded excited. I raised my eyebrows. Now then, will he use the same deductions that I gave him or something different?

"It's the receipts. No matter how customers try, there is no way they are guaranteed to get receipts at precisely at 12:28. They could request the receipt to be rung up on that time, and they might get what they wanted, but then the sales personnel would remember such an eccentric customer. Regardless no one remembers a customer like that. This means our sender is the one who made the receipts. In other words, it is the cashier of the fitness section who handles these red underwear. Seta-san, it was you, was it not?"

I look over to see a young brown-haired worked step out of the crowd looking grim. So I was right that an employee was the one sending the shirts. Although, this proves that he isn't reading my email. I had no idea that this person was the one making the receipts. This was completely his own deduction, and my email had nothing to do with this. Mouri continued his deduction.

"Since the cash register for that section is in the small back room, no customers or other employees could see you. As a result you could make 12:28 receipts without arousing suspicion. Beyond that, it's likely the sender and recipient are acquaintances. Regardless, the recipient still couldn't locate you. That's further proof that the sender was you, who had been hiding in that small room all this time."

There was a small pause, before the bomber said tentatively, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Mai-chan? Are you Mai-chan? You're Maruoka-san's daughter?"

Seto-san closed her eyes, looking irritated.

"Yeah, that's right Fukunishi-san. My father, who you killed on those snowy mountains thirteen years ago. I'm the daughter of Maruoka Daisaku. So will you stop calling me chan so casually."

Thirteen shirts for thirteen years. Interesting. And I was correct in the fact that this was a murder. Now, did Mouri Kogoro know that?

The bomber protested.

"No, he died in that avalanche—"

"Yeah right. That sudden avalanche was in your favor, so the police didn't investigate further. They wrote it off as a simple disaster case. But thirteen years ago, on Sunday December 28th, the morning before my father went with you to climb that mountain, he wrote about it in his journal. He said that should you see the magnificent scenery of a summit even once, you might clean up your ways."

She stepped toward him, anger fueling her tone.

"The charges of corruption against my father surfaced after his death and the company's embezzlement I knew it was you who placed all the blame on your boss, my dad."

It explains so much, the motives for everything. She just wanted fairness given to the man who had taken so much from her father, his reputation and his life. She wasn't being malicious; she just wanted justice served. The bomber blinked innocently protesting.

"What are you saying Mai-chan?"

He started digging around in his jacket.

"Well are you satisfied now? Release my son already."

No, this is a trick. He is trying to do the same thing to the daughter that he did to the father. I could tell by the one minute of time that I have seen her that she has a passion for justice, but not one that leads to retribution.

I tense. No, what am I saying? I thought I got rid of that part of me. Every person could be a suspect. I can't trust anyone. The shock on Seto-san's face looks real enough however.

"Son? What do you mean?"

Fukunishi-san pulled out a piece of paper.

"Wasn't it you who ordered me to do all this in this letter?"

"Letter?"

Mouri's daughter stepped up, taking the paper and reading it out loud.

"Let me see. I have your son. If you want him back, strap the enclosed bombs to yourself, then take the remaining bombs to Beika Department store and occupy the floor of the fitness section and shriek that the sender must be found, or you will be killed. When I am satisfied laughing at the scene, I shall return your son."

Why would Seto-san threaten him with bombs and his son just to expose herself? Unless there is a third person at work here, but how are they connected to this. It is obvious the sender is Seto-san, and the recipient is Fukunishi-san, so there should be no third party.

"This letter, I know nothing about it. "

She shrinks back as Fukunish-san shouts at her.

"Don't play dumb, my son has been missing since last week. Now return my son."

No, he has turned the situation back on her and now controls the situation. This is just a tactic to make her break down.

"I see, so that was your intention."

I turn slightly. Mouri-san had been quiet during their whole exchange, and now was speaking up again.

"Dad."

Mouri-san continued smugly.

"Seto-san is at a disadvantage because she really had been sending those red shirts every week. All the same it's be in your favor to claim that, should it not have been for the letter you wouldn't have caused this bomb frenzy. That's why you faked that threatening letter. In order to deepen the guilt of the sender and punish her. Unbeknown to you, Seto-san hold the decisive evidence which proves you were her father's killer."

Oh? Is he talking about the shirt's message? But he had no clue what they had meant earlier, literally seconds before falling into this state.

"Decisive?"

Mouri-san stated calmly.

"It is the thirteen red underwear Seta-san sent you. Actually, by folding along the creases in those shirts, you get something resembling flag signals."

My eyes widened. What? But earlier he was complaining about not knowing the meaning. And even if he did know they were flag signals, the fact that he could decipher them was a stretch. Mouri-san seems like the individual who would boast about his knowing of a detail from the case. Could it be possible that his subconscious mind remembered the flag signals from somewhere before and was now bringing it out when his conscious mind was sleeping?

No it wasn't even that. This is different from subconscious and conscious mind. This Sleeping Kogoro was almost like a different person. The voice was the same, but the tone, the wording, the calm confidence, the thought process, was all different. Multiple personalities perhaps? I have no idea, it was indeed a mystery. I tune back in just in time to hear Mouri-san explain his reasoning.

"Yes and by reading them in the order they were sent you get: U, Me, Ta, No, Mi, Ta, Yo."

Mouri-chan translated easily.

"I saw you burying it…Is it talking about the dead body's burial place."

Surprisingly Fukunishi-san started laughing.

"Ah, so it was a bluff after all."

"A bluff?"

Fukunishi-san was looking more crazed by the minute.

"Isn't that right? At the time the snowstorm was so strong that you couldn't even open your eyes. So even if someone other then me was there—"

"It'd still be impossible for them to see the place where I buried the body, you say?"

Mouri-san interrupted, not at all fazed by the new development. After all, it was like he was admitting that he had actually done it.

"No, that's."

Ah, it's too late sir. We have already seen through you.

"According to Maruoka-san's journal, it was the first time you climbed a mountain. A novice like you wouldn't be able to travel far from the mountain cabin in a snowstorm to bury a body. In that case, if we dig near the cabin on that mountain, we might find it. The one you killed and buried 13 years ago, the body of an alpinist. It seems you were confident that no one saw you, but there really was a witness. It was you, the murderer."

This guy, he completely trapped the man. The confidence, the authority, the intimidation factor all led up to this man admitting his guilt. A second later Fukunishi dropped to his knees, sobbing loudly.

"By the way did you son disappear?"

I had seen enough. I quickly drop back to the back of the crowd, heading for the first escalator. One crisis was averted, and I think that Mouri Kogoro could handle the cleanup and the police that were surely on their way up. Now to deal with the 'allies' about to pop my head off. I pull out my phone and dial a familiar number. Hopefully I can make a case for myself.

"Yes Bourbon?"

I almost snarl at the lackadaisical purr from the other end of the phone. Here I was about to walk into a full-blown trap and this woman was just taking it easy.

"I am leaving the department store now. Had another incident."

"Oh, what kind?"

I stood waiting in line for the escalator.

"Bomb hijacker. A detective solved it."

I hear the chuckle from the other end.

"You really are having rotten luck. Who solved the case?"

"Mouri Kogoro."

I don't know what I was expecting; she must have heard of him from his last confrontation from the organization. Now that I think about it, she was awfully insistent they didn't kill him wasn't she?I heard a gasp on the other end of the phone and a flutter of activity. Wait…was the great Vermouth actually flustered?

"Was he alone?"

Frantic. I file the information to the side for now.

"No, his daughter is with him, and a young boy."

I hear soft cursing on the other end.

"Of course they are there. All right Bourbon. I will let Gin know you are there. Give me a few minutes."

I look down at the phone as the dial tone sounded in my ear. Was my life just saved because I mentioned Mouri Kogoro? I will definitely ask her about this later.

The escalator started moving and I was quick to hop on near the front. I have to say, Mouri Kogoro does intrigue me greatly. He went from being someone who had no business being a detective to someone as capable as me in the matter of a few seconds. I would love to see that sleeping routine and pick it apart. I could barely see from where I was before, and there was something about the whole thing that seemed fishy.

I quickly make my way toward the front door. Sure enough, there was a huge crowd of people pushing forward, trying to escape the confines of the store. I stay right in the center, walking rigidly. I take a deep breath and relax, although my heart is pounding throughout my whole body. If Vermouth is wrong, I am going to die, all because I wanted to prove that Akai was dead.

I step out of the doors and stop, as the crowd is jammed and not moving at all, leaving me a perfect target for a sniper. I glance around, trying to see my attackers as flight or fight kicked me hard. I want to do something to prevent my imminent demise.

I feel the pressure like a ton of bricks drop on me. I feel at least two people staring at me intently. Probably Chianti and Gin. Feeling horrifically uncomfortable, I still looked for an opening, a way of escape. I felt conflicted of wanting to stay close to the random civilians to discourage the shot, but also keeping my distance. I don't want to take the chance with Chianti; she is a little insane when it comes to sniping.

Oh gosh this wasn't going well. At least I wasn't already shot. Maybe Vermouth was keeping her word, and was ordering them to stand down.

Suddenly I hear whispers.

"Did you hear?"

"They are giving out vouchers to the victims of the bombs.

"10,000 yen!"

"The boy said—"

Well now. Chianti could shoot me now because the crowd was slow moving, but I could feel the crowd moving back into the store, and several people were already running to get the incentives. Maybe luck was on my side today, for once. Feeling slightly childish, I glance up at Chianti where she was sitting in the sill, knowing she could see my face clearly. I smirked at her. _You can't touch me._

I see her stiffen in anger. Realizing I was pushing my luck, I quickly duck into the rushing crowd, fighting the surge going back inside as I rush into a side street. I run until I get to the train, breathing hard as I waited at the station.

Several things had come out of today. The first, most disappointingly, was that Akai Shuuichi was dead. I had tried both avenues and it had failed, almost getting me killed in fact. I hadn't yielded the results I wanted, and I am not willing to risk this again unless necessary.

The second was my interest in 'Sleeping Kogoro.' Not only his deductive abilities, but also the fact that Vermouth was interested. He might be an invaluable ally if I want to get at the Organization. I will have to check the reports on his involvement with the Kir incident. I doubt he was not completely involved, from what I saw, but that might be a hunch. He could help lead me to Sherry, who knows.

I have my next target. Now to start planning a new mask.


	4. Amuro Touru

**I said I would get it done by 2020. I am so sorry for the delay. It is just really…difficult to watch and dissect episodes three seconds at a time and getting the dialogue and inner thoughts was disheartening. And it failed to save on me several times. I will try for more regular updates though. **

I look at the meticulously ordered files spread out across the counter. Even though it looks like a lot, it was only the files on Sherry, from her escape, to her two confrontations with Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth up until this point. I am just lucky that I managed to have this big of a stack of reports to follow her trail.

I had no intention of interviewing Gin and Vermouth. Luckily, they both submitted well detailed reports so that I could easily go through them. Now that this whole plan to prove Akai was alive has hit a dead end, I could focus on the task of finding Sherry.

I glance down at the picture of the scientist. She looks cold, indifferent. She tried to leave the organization after Gin and Vodka killed her sister, Akemi. My heart breaks slightly for a second, but I steel myself. I have to get through this investigation. I continue reading. She was waiting for trial when she vanished without a trace.

Looking at the agents that went after her, there should have been no reason why she escaped from them. Gin had an infatuation with her and is by no means a bad assassin. He has an infallible kill count going, so it is hard to believe he let her go. She escaped, with bullet wounds, but escaped nonetheless.

Then there was the incident with Vermouth. She had gone undercover near where she thought Sherry was and had got a match. They had a scuffle where she almost got her, but the FBI had intervened, including that bastard, which forced Vermouth to escape without Sherry's death.

I have gone through both reports in detail, but I still feel like I am missing something important. I scan once more through everything. What? What was it? Something kept itching at the back of my brain but what was i—?

Ah, wait. I pick up the first page in Gin's report. He was on the way to assassinate someone, no surprise, when he found a transmitter in his car, stuck with gum to the side of his seat. He found her hair with the rare color inside as well, leading him to believe she was the one who planted it.

I put my hands together, staring thoughtfully down at the sentence. Funny thing is though, wasn't that how the transmitter was attached to Kir's foot? Gum, with a tracker and transmitter imbedded in the middle of it. And who planted the tracker on Kir? They say the FBI planted it, but after the performance at the department store, I wouldn't be surprised if Mouri Kogoro did plant it. He, well at least his sleeping personality, seemed capable enough.

So, did this mean that Sherry and Mouri Kogoro were linked? Perhaps, perhaps not, but I would be a terrible investigator if I let a lead like this go, especially when I don't have another one to follow. If they were connected, I could get Sherry and protect her while getting information out of her. If they weren't I could still get close enough to Mouri Kogoro and possibly get a valuable ally to help me against the organization. I was very interested in Mouri Kogoro. I would love to see that 'sleeping' deduction routine again, really pick is apart and see what makes him tick.

Well the first thing I could do was call Vermouth and inform her of my plan. I was under her orders after all; she called me here to help her with the Sherry investigation. Not to mention, from our short conversation at the department store, she knew Mouri Kogoro, and she was the one to keep Gin from murdering him during the Kir incident. I wonder if she had a connection to him. Maybe some more personal information from her could help me learn a little bit more about him before I go to investigation him. I pull out my organization phone, pulling up the most recent call. It only took a few rings before I hear a slight breath.

"Bourbon, I hope you calling me means you found something on the girl."

I quickly inform her of my findings, and my plan; investigate to see if Mouri Kogoro had a connection to our escaped scientist. After outlining my actions, there was a long pause on the other end. Would she refuse me because of her liking of him?

"I don't mind this Bourbon, since it does make sense. However, you must promise me something."

I raise my eyebrow but don't let my surprise leak into my voice.

"What is it Vermouth?"

There was a slight edge in Vermouth's voice as she casually stated.

"There are two children that live with Mouri Kogoro."

Oh yeah, the teenage girl and the elementary school boy. I remember them from the store. Vermouth continued.

"They are not to come to any harm, or be exposed to the organization in any way. Do you understand?"

I stiffened. I can feel the threat through the phone. She was beyond serious about this. I decide to go out on a limb and risk the question.

"Children? Why do you care about these two kids?"

Because that seemed out of character for Vermouth. She cared about no one except herself and her own gains. Worried about the well being of anyone, let alone children, didn't sound like anything the ruthless assassin would do. I hear the cheeky smirk through the phone as Vermouth replied in English.

"A secret makes a woman, woman."

I roll my eyes. Right, her catch phrase. I was foolish to even think she would give me information.

"I promise Vermouth. I have no intention of involving kids in the organization. I just want to possibly exploit the connection to Sherry."

I may be an organization member but even I wouldn't purposefully involve children in our work. Vermouth chuckled.

"All right. I give you permission Bourbon. However, a word of advice."

I paused, already putting the phone down so I could plan my next move, but I wanted to hear her advice.

"Don't underestimate him."

A click and a dial tone sounded before I could even ask what she meant. Did she mean Mouri Kogoro, or his sleeping personality? I am sure to find out sooner rather then later. I smirk as I pull out my laptop.

"Time to get to work."

* * *

I pull on my waiter's outfit and steady the glasses on my nose, sighing lightly. I had been pretty busy the past month or so, and the fruit of my labors have finally produced something. My plan to get close to Mouri Kogoro was pretty simple. I was going to advertise myself as Amuro Touru, a detective in training. I would take small detective jobs and eventually get myself a reputation. Once I gained one, I could possibly get in with him as a fellow detective, working on a similar case or something of that nature.

I was currently taking a job of a woman who was recently engaged. It wasn't that exciting, just having her suspicions if he was having any lovers on the side and wanted me to make sure that wasn't the case. We met up at a coffee shop about three weeks ago to explain the details and give her the thorough background check I had on the guy, and I found a sweet, concerned fiancé. I could tell she truly loved him. I agreed to help her warmingly; this is the protecting of my Japan that always gave me pleasure that I didn't have time for most of the time.

They were having the wedding party tonight. Conveniently I had arranged for it to take place at the place where I had recently gotten hired as a waiter part time, which was the perfect job for gathering information unnoticed. No one really pays attention to you, and you can eavesdrop on many conversations. I had already pulled my unassuming mask of Amuro Touru, and I was busy laying out silverware for the party on each table, and several guests had already arrived when I heard a familiar voice.

"Banba-san, how have you been?"

I froze, tensing for the slightest millisecond before returning to my work, but eyeing the door with incredulity. Why on earth is Mouri Kogoro here of all places? And I see he brought both the girl, Ran and the boy along too. I watch silently as he goes up to greet the groom. Ah, so he knows him then. Well convenience of conveniences. I didn't expect to run into him so soon, but this is as good a chance as any. I silently slip into the background as more guests arrive, staying at a nonsuspicious distance, as I observed him carefully.

Suddenly, the boy turned and looked right at me. I immediately keep up my action of taking an order, but I inwardly tensed. After a second he turned back around and was facing the other way, chatting with the girl. Had he felt me observing them? That didn't make sense; he was just a kid, and I was careful to be subtle. I step back toward the kitchen, fulfilling my drink orders dutifully and unobtrusively.

In the kitchen, as I fill up my tray with the drinks from the orders I got, I heard a toast, followed by the crack of noisemakers. I smile despite myself. Yes, I should be celebrating. I could get to closer to Mouri Tantei much easier now. First though, I need to blend in, not making any sudden, or suspicious moves.

I push through the door to the kitchen and start handing out the drinks I already had taken care of, easily remembering the faces that I had already taken orders from. Then I see them, the future bride and groom were sitting with Mouri Kogoro and his children. Perfect. I step closer, trying to eavesdrop a little.

"And so, you two are?"

Hatsune-san asked politely, looking toward the teenager, and boy. The girl smiled kindly.

"I'm his daughter, Ran."

The boy laughed sheepishly.

"And I'm Conan, a freeloader."

Conan? Why is an obvious Japanese boy named after an English name? That was kind of odd. Oh well, I am not going to judge a parent's naming talent. However something else struck me. A freeloader huh? Did that mean that he wasn't Mouri Kogoro's own child? This was confirmed as Mouri Tantei ruffled the boy's hair, who gave a deadpan look.

"Because of some reasons, we are looking after him."

Interesting. A foster case? That didn't sound like Mouri Kogoro's personality to take a child in for no reason. I might need to investigate that a little more.

I started handing out cake to some of the patrons. I bring some over to the happy couple, just in time to hear Banba-san say lovingly as he looked at his soon to be wife.

"In any case, our birthdays, blood types, and histories are the same."

What a couple. I am sure they are some of the only ones in the world with that much similarities. Hatsune-san added.

"Sometimes, even if we're silent, we can tell what the other is thinking."

Ran made an amazed noise as I stepped forward, cake slice in hand.

"Thank you for waiting."

I make a split-second decision, in order to look as defenseless as possible, I flip the plate with the cake over onto Banba-san. I had two motives for this; I can't look any sort of competent in front them, and no girl is going to want to flirt with a man with cake all over his pants. My goal is to keep the couple, a happy couple. That is the main reason why I am here to begin with.

"Hey."

Banba-san exclaimed, clearly upset with me. I fumble with my apology.

"Sorry."

Banba-san grumbled.

"Ugh, it's stuck to my trousers."

"Oh, you are stepping on the cake."

Hatsune-san remarked, causing him to pick up his foot. I apologized profusely.

"I am really sorry. Today is my first day here."

Hatsune-san looked up at me kindly, recognizing me.

"Don't worry. Could you bring a cloth to wipe off his trousers?"

She winked at me. I nodded.

"Sure, I will go get one."

I leave, quickly going to where the spare towels are. When I come back, Hastune-san is gone. That's right, she had a nail appointment. I express regret as I hand the towel over to him.

"I really am sorry sir.

Banba-san grumbled but didn't say anything else. I decided to make my exit, working on other customers, but keeping an eye on him, and make sure that he doesn't do anything foolish.

I see a familiar man sitting at the booth behind Mouri-san. How fascinating. That was the same man that was at the restaurant when I met with Hatsune-san. Never mind. My priority is making sure that Banba-san doesn't cheat on his wife, as he gets a glass of beer, while still pretending to be a waiter.

The party goes on for some time, and Banba-san was getting drunker and drunker by the minute. I see that Mouri Kogoro is enjoying a few drinks himself, and him and his daughter are chatting amiably. Conan however was a different story.

He was drinking his juice and every time I looked at him, he was people watching calmly, his blue eyes seemingly focused on something no one else could see. It was fascinating to watch, and slightly unnerving. He was an interesting boy that was for sure; most boys his age were running around, being way more energetic. He was calm; an interesting personality.

I watched as Banba-san got more and more intoxicated. He grabbed a couple of women, his face flushed.

"It is my last night as a bachelor, so please be kinder to me."

I felt disgust roll in my stomach. How could he do this when he had Hatsune-san? They obviously loved each other but he is making it really hard for her. Not to mention, he wouldn't even answer his phone while it was ringing incessantly. I bet it was Hatsune-san, letting him know about the nail appointment. Maybe seeing or listening to his soon to be wife will cause him to see some sense. I step forward, patting him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me mister."

He turns, looking disgruntled.

"Ugh, you again? What now."

I bite my lip in order to remember to be polite.

"Your phone has been ringing for awhile now."

He blinked, only just then realizing that his phone was ringing. Once his attention was on it, I bowed slightly.

"Excuse me."

There, now those women will hopefully leave him alone, and he will do the same.

Then I see something odd. I see him excuse himself from the ladies and take a second phone out pocket. Why did he have that phone? Was he really cheating on her and it completely slipped through my fingers? He looked angry as he answered it though, so probably not a lady friend. He disappeared into the bathroom, and I didn't pay attention to him again as a woman asked me for another glass of wine. I obliged, and when I looked up again, the man I had seen when I met with Hatsune-san came out of the bathroom.

Oh, did that mean that he was the person on the second phone? That would make sense, which means…was this guy a private eye as well? It would make sense as some used burn phones like that to contact their clients. Did that mean that he was studying Hatsune-san looking for an affair like I was looking at Banba-san? Wouldn't that just be hilarious.

"Waiter!"

He summons me over. I hurry over, trying to be attentive.

"Thank you for waiting."

He orders simply.

"Bourbon on the rocks please."

I smile slightly. How ironic.

"Understood."

I feel something shove into me and I stumble slightly.

"Be more careful you moron!"

This guy was trying his best to get on my last nerve. Nevertheless, I apologize.

"So sorry."

He grumbled, walking on. I give him a stern look but focus back on my task at hand when the man asks.

"Waiter?"

I jerk back to attention.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you remember my order?"

Of course I do.

"Yes, bourbon on the rocks wasn't it?"

The man held up his hand in an obvious ok symbol.

"Ok, there is no mistake."

I bowed slightly.

"Well then."

I go back into the bar area, pulling the out the bourbon and stare at it for a few seconds. Rich, bitter, and dark, but delicious. It reminds me of the job I have to do, and it makes me want to run out to find Sherry right now, but I can't. Baby steps; get close to Mouri Kogoro first, then I can. Maybe later on in the evening I can introduce myself to him and ask him some detective tips, or as a fan or something. That will be my next course of action.

I step out of the kitchen, handing off the glass to the man.

"Here you go sir. Enjoy."

"Please waiter."

I turn to see a woman holding up an empty glass.

"Can I please have some more water?"

"Of course Madam."

I bow slightly, hurrying to retrieve her drink.

I was coming out of the kitchen when I notice Banba-san looking at me with anger in his eyes. I didn't feel threatened by this intoxicated man, even when he threw the punch.

It was sloppy; my boxing masters would have chewed me out if I got hit by a punch like that. I planned to sway to the side, but I was the clumsy waiter; it would be way out of character. I have got to act like a fool. Instead of dodging I pushed myself backwards, right onto the floor, missing the hit entirely but shattering the glass of water I was carrying. He hit the floor as well.

"Hey what are you doing?"

A senior waitress admonished me. I explained as best as I could.

"This customer suddenly threw a punch at me. Are you all right?"

I reached for him, my eyes scanning his body for any injury. Just because he was an unsavory individual, didn't mean I couldn't look after him. Amuro Touro's mask was polite after all.

"Don't touch me."

He smacked my hand away. Why? What did he have such a grudge against me? I really hadn't done anything to him, tonight or otherwise.

He stepped away bleeding hand. Another waiter came up to me.

"Are you all right?"

I nod, easily starting to collect the glass fragments form the cup that I dropped.

"I will go get a broom."

I nod as he leaves, going to get a broom. I heard a thunderous boom, and freeze. I knew that sound. That was an explosion. I looked around, instantly alert. I was getting flashbacks to all of the ruined bombs I had detonated.

"It can't be, that car is Hatsune's."

I stand, glass on the ground forgotten, looking out the window horrified. There was a car on fire in the parking lot despite the pouring rain. My heart dropped as I allowed horror to color my mask.

"What?"

I hear Mouri Kogoro yell in panic. I look over to see him vault the table, giving an order.

"Ran, call the fire engine, an ambulance, and the police."

I am impressed by the speed and authority of which he delivers the command. He is out the door, and I am surprised to see Conan shoot out from under the table and follow right on his heels. Now why would a child want to go see a body? Never mind that, he shouldn't be allowed on the crime scene to begin with. The police out there better send them back inside.

I itch to go out there myself. I want to prove my worth so bad, show Mouri Kogoro what I can do; that's the least I could do for Hatsune-san. No, calm down. I can control the panic that was surely going to happen inside the restaurant. I take a calm breath, and go about calming the customers.

It was about thirty minutes later, when Mouri Kogoro with Conan come back inside looking grim. Mouri Kogoro shook his head, delivering the depressing news to Banba-san. It was as I suspected; Hatsune-san was no longer in this world. I bit my lip slightly, steeling my resolve. I can only help her now by solving the case of why she is dead.

Is it a murder, or suicide? Suicide seems unlikely since she was getting married tomorrow but it couldn't be ruled out. Murder could be, but we basically have no information. It was amazing how quickly my Amuro Touro mask was almost replaced by the Rei Furuya one. They are similar, more similar then the Bourbon one I have to wear. I have to make sure though, not to blur the lines. They have to stay separate.

The police come in looking serious.

"We have concluded, that this was a murder."

Mouri Kogoro protested.

"Huh, it was murder? Not suicide?"

So they had thought about both sides of the coin as well. Good. Always good to explore all options. The inspector nodded.

"That's right. One the end of the stick-on nail Conan-kun found, there were slight traces of skin. Which means that what was on that stick-on nail most likely is the skin of someone who attacked her next to her car."

I glance toward the small boy who was looking serious. So he found something at the crime scene? Does that mean the police were incompetent, or that this boy was extraordinary? I was bound to find out, sooner rather then later.

A stick-on nail though? That means they had the DNA of the criminal. That was a good step in the right direction. Banba-san stepped forward, frantic and distraught.

"Who was it? Who killed my Hatsune? Who did it?"

He grabbed the calm inspector by the shoulders. The man didn't even look fazed as he asked.

"You are Raita Banba-san. Who was engaged to Kamon-san, correct?"

Banba-san looked taken aback.

"Yes, that's me. Why?"

The inspector looked intently at his bandaged hand.

"How did you injure your hand?"

He withdrew, rubbing his hand.

"This is from where I fell on broken glass shards earlier."

Yes, he had many witnesses. The inspector held up an evidence bag.

"Do you remember this brush?"

Wait did they think he was the culprit? It could be…possibly.

"Yes, I thought it was in my suitcase."

The inspector nodded.

"It was in your suitcase in the boot of the car that was set on fire. Just to be sure we had hair DNA collected from this hairbrush analyzed and compared it to the skin stuck on her nail. They are a rough match."

Banba-san looked thoroughly confused. I look toward Mouri-san to see he was also bewildered.

I was ready to discredit him, already thinking up different theories of how he pulled it off and the motive. I have seen better actors at crime scenes in the past, faking remorse and grief over a loved one's death, only for it to be them that was the murderer. This man already has the DNA at the crime scene. Now we just need the method of how he managed to escape the restaurant, and the motive. Banba-san's mouth quivered, and I see the raw emotion on his face.

"What are you saying? Are you trying to say I did it?"

Another officer stepped up, polite smile in place and exuding a calming aura.

"No, it is still not an exact match, so we would like your consent to do a proper check."

Banba-san exploded.

"Stop joking around."

Mouri stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Bamba. You didn't do it right?"

"Of course not."

I decide it was time for Amuro Touro to enter Mouri Kogoro's life. We have a case here, and I couldn't ask for a better way to show off my detective skills, although I am upset that it is over Hatsune-san's death. I step forward, voicing my thoughts.

"Although it wouldn't been possible for him to have hit at me and gotten injured on purpose in order to camouflage scratches from her resisting, wouldn't it?"

I see everyone's eyes fall on me, with varying emotions. Banba-san asked angrily.

"What did you say?"

"Hmm, well said, couldn't you have killed the woman you loved before she could become someone else's, waiter?"

I blink in confusion as the man who knew Banba-san stepped forward, accusatory tone of voice. Wait, me? What did I have to do with this?

"Huh?"

The inspector leapt forward, exclaiming.

"Hold on, what do you mean?"

"If he won't say it himself, then I will."

Banba-san pointed at me accusatorily.

"This guy is a lover of Hatsune's, who has been secretly seeing her."

Oh wait…I understand now. Just as I was investigating Banba-san for cheating, it seems he also had the same thoughts as here; hire a private eye to investigate the other. it seems my earlier hilarious deduction was correct. A lot of puzzle pieces from tonight fall into place in an instant. Banba-san's animosity, the obvious ok signal from this guy when I confirmed his order. Of course. I see, I do look suspicious in that light. A simple misunderstanding, I hope I can clear up, as the only witness to our meetings is dead.

The officer's asked in shock.

"What? Is that true? How about it? Well?"

I felt my mask harden onto my face in defense. No, I cannot let my emotions get the better of me, even if I want to get heated and lose control to defend myself. Good agents don't lose their cool. I take a deep breath, and smirk.

"Yes I did meet with her, but that's because she hired me as a private eye."

I removed my glasses, revealing my full face, without squinting, I can finally see clearly.

"I am a detective."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the boy, Conan stiffen in surprise, more then everyone else in the room, eyes wide. I wonder what warranted that reaction. It was quickly followed by Banba-san.

"A detective? Don't you find it strange? How come the detective Hatsune hired just happens to be the waiter at our marriage party?"

I glance minutely over to Mouri Kogoro. I guess I should show off a little bit.

"It isn't a coincidence. I arranged for the party to be held at this restaurant where I work part-time."

"Why?"

I relax, but let some intimidation fall into my stance. Act confident, as every detective should. Right I am a detective right now, not an agent, spy, assassin, but a detective.

"Of course, it was so I could watch your movements. I did it per Hatsune-san's request. She asked me to investigate and keep watch on whether or not you, possessing flirtatious tendencies, were seeing anyone else. That's why I purposefully stained your pants with cake, so that you wouldn't make any advances with women."

Now how do I prove my innocence? I don't have any evidence leftover from that meeting, but maybe it is still salvageable. I don't have the evidence, but somebody here does.

"Although Hatsune-san herself cannot testify that she asked me to do it, it seems the man in the sunglasses there can testify that I received the request from her. He happened to be there when I was reporting to her the progress of my background on Banba-san."

The man looked surprised. The inspector asked.

"Who are you?"

Flustered, the man, stammered. I helped explain.

"He's probably another detective. His client is Banba-san, the groom. He thought she was seeing someone recently, so he asked the detective to find out. The detective located our secret meeting place, but the man she was meeting was wearing a hood and a hat, so he couldn't identify him. But the voice of the man he heard at the time resembled mine, a waiter, so he called me to his table and ordered something, after confirming that the voices were the same, he most likely sent a sign to Banba-san that I was indeed the same man. Right before that, he called Banba-san over to the toilet so that he could tell him that the man in question might be in the restaurant, and he intended to find out for sure. Is that right?"

It was why he had called me specifically over and made that big gesture when I got his order right. I glance over at Mouri Tantei. He seemed to be getting slowly more and more impressed. Good.

"Yeah, that's right. I didn't think you would be a detective. When I tried to tail you, you gave me the slip."

I smile sheepishly and shrug. I couldn't blame the guy; we were both doing our job, and it wasn't like he was hard to lose and he didn't stumble on me meeting Vermouth or something.

My deduction seems to satisfy the police, because they are looking at me like an ally, not a suspect, so that was a definite improvement. We are back with a partial suspect, Banba-san. The police officer asked.

"But Banba-san, you were trying to marry her even though you knew she was meeting a mysterious man?"

That was a good point. Why would he, unless he was planning her murder. Now that I had proven my worth, it was time to focus completely on the case, and try to see the sleeping Kogoro. Hopefully I can solve it before he even comes out, but we shall see. Mouri asked frustratedly.

"Shouldn't you have just asked her?"

Banba-san averted his gaze, ashamed.

"the detective said he hadn't seen the man since that secret meeting. Besides, I thought she would hate me if she knew I had hired a detective to investigate her. We were in a relationship where we had confessed to each other that we were both adopted."

Mouri-san sighed.

"If you had asked me, I would've found out right away this nice guy's a detective."

He gave me a shifty look. i deadpanned. Hehe. Is he threatened by me?

"How could I ask you? You're famous and have a well-known face. Besides, I was hoping to introduce you to her."

Mouri's face softened.

"But still, if you had left it to me she wouldn't have committed suicide."

He gave me another look. I didn't like that look, but I didn't know what it meant.

"What caused her to set herself on fire might have been the fact that this guy tattled to her that you were having a wild party?"

Wait no. Didn't I just prove my innocence? I raise my hands submissively protesting.

"I never made such a phone call. Besides, I don't think she'd commit suicide just from hearing on the phone that he was drunk and playing with women."

That didn't sound like her; she wasn't overly dramatic like that.

"Speaking of phones, Banba-san it seems that you received a call that suggested suicide from her right before the care went up in flames, but…"

Banba-san nodded.

"Yeah, she said goodbye while crying."

The inspector sighed sadly.

"I see."

"If you don't believe me…look tonight at 8:54. It is in the call history."

He shoved his phone at the inspector.

Let me see."

The inspector pulled the phone toward him asking out loud.

"When did 110 receive the call?"

The police officer reported.

"About 9:21."

The inspector narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"There's a thirty-minute gap here."

"About that…"

I turn to see Mouri Ran speaking up.

"I was the one who made the report. I called an ambulance and a fire engine first, and that took some time. But by the time the fire engine arrived, it was too late. The inside of the car was irrecoverably burnt."

Fire engine, right. The car had caught fire. Which didn't make sense, since cars shouldn't just catch fire in the pouring rain, and most cars had flame resistant materials around the inside of the car. It would be understandable if the engine was running, but it seemed different. I was about to mention it, when another younger voice piped up.

"But don't you find it strange?"

I turned, looking down at Conan who blinked up at the adults like he was a normal kid.

"The part of the car people ride in is usually made out of something that's hard to burn, so why did it burn so much?"

I narrow my eyes slightly. There it was again, that mask I had seen at the department store. He was pretending to ask childish questions, which shouldn't be pretending because he was a child, but it was subtle, like a predator in the tall grass. I couldn't really describe it. Not to mention, he shouldn't really have known that sort of stuff as a kid. How was he on the same wavelength as me, a fully trained PSB agent? Why on earth did I have such a strong feeling toward a child? Ran chimed in.

"You're right. There were some explosions from time to time."

I watched the boy carefully, trying to see that slip in the mask again. The polite officer put it.

"Oh, those were from the spray cans. There were a lot of spray cans, paper and cardboard in the car. That's what ignited."

Something in the boy's eyes clicked slightly, but he made no other reaction. The inspector asked.

"Why were those things in your car?"

I draw my attention away from the boy again, but had plans to revisit him later.

"After the party tonight, we were planning to use pattern paper and spray paint to decorate the car. We thought we would surprise everyone by showing up at the wedding in the decorated car together."

An innocent enough reason, but could there have been an ulterior motive? He noticed our hardened looks and said.

"If you don't believe me, then look at the email. There is an email from her saying she's got everything we needed."

The inspector clicked some buttons on the phone, showing the emails. I glanced over his shoulder to see a picture of Hatsune-san showing off her new nails.

"Tonight at 8:18, there was an email from her saying that she'd be back in thirty minutes, but…"

Banba-san confirmed.

"Yeah, she sent a picture message from the nail salon."

It really wasn't looking good for Banba-san. The inspector voiced my thoughts.

"Which means you knew there was a large amount of flammable materials in the car, and the time she was coming back to this restaurant. Is that correct?"

Banba-san started to look panicked again.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying you could have secretly slipped out of the restaurant, ambushed her in the parking lot, knocked her unconscious, shoved her into the car, set it on fire, and burnt her to death."

On one hand, I see where Banba-san is coming from. It seems farfetched, but since he has the DNA sample at the scene, and the motive as he suspected she was cheating on him, he really was in a tight spot. However, the police's job is to narrow down suspects, and he was the top suspect right now. Not to mention, I saw how heated he got while drunk. Who was to say he did it while intoxicated? He could have lost control. That's what we are here to figure out.

Banba-san muttered softly.

"Hey now."

The inspector continued.

"On top of that, one of the stick on nails she had just put on tonight, had fallen near the car. The fake nail had a small amount of skin on it. Judging by it, the skin was from when she resisted. It must have gotten there when she scratched the culprit. That skin's DNA and your hair's DNA from the hairbrush almost matched."

Banba-san protested.

"But it wasn't a perfect match right? Say something Mouri."

Right, it wasn't, only because if I had to guess, the nail was found beside the car on a dirty, wet parking lot. It wasn't going to be the cleanest DNA set of evidence ever. I explained.

"By almost, the skin's DNA was contaminated by the rain and mud, so a perfect data couldn't be attained. Ruling out blood relatives, the genome can't be an approximate match. Taking that into consideration, the DNA must be the same person. It would be natural to think that way."

I see the temper instantly flair up again.

"What did you say you bastard?"

He started forward, throwing another punch. I felt my eyes widen in surprise, but my body was already moving to dodge out of the way. He flew past me, tripping and falling on his face. I urged my adrenaline spike to calm down as I raised my hands. Right, play the pacifist card.

"Please don't use violence."

I look back at the other competent detective in the room.

"Mouri-san, please hold him down. If he attacked me again—"

Mouri looked calm as he stepped forward, kneeling next to Banba-san.

"There is no need for that."

He patted his friend's back.

"Banba, calm down. The hair from the hair brush isn't decided it's yours yet. Why don't you just have them test your DNA?"

I narrow my eyes as Banba-san agrees to get tested. If this test proves true, then Banba-san is the culprit, but it looks like someone doesn't agree with that sentiment. I look over to see Mouri-san's eyes were clear and full of trust in his friend. He believed truly that Banba-san didn't kill Hatsune-san. I smirk slightly. If it is a detective battle Mouri Tantei you want, I will happily oblige. I don't care about your sleeping personality; I will win.


	5. Deduction Battle

**Good news everybody, I am back to traveling almost every weekend, which means more time to write and update! I can't wait, and I am really getting into both of my current stories. This is episode 667 and 668.**

I take a small breath as I glance around the restaurant. My mind was whirling with ideas as I slowly switched from waiter personality and slipped on the mask of Amuro Touro, detective. I need to be diligent in my observations if I want to solve the case. I am almost ninety percent it is Banba-san, but unless I have complete evidence, I cannot voice my deduction. I am still working out the kinks for that. In the meantime, I plan to sit back, gain as much information as I can, and beat Mouri Kogoro to the punch and make him acknowledge me.

It wasn't much later when the nice officer, Takagi keiji came sprinting into the restaurant, notebook in hand.

"Megure Keibu."

Megure Keibu turned attentively toward his subordinate.

"Hmm?"

Takagi Keiji reported diligently.

"A pathway that leads to the parking lot from this restaurant, there is one at the back of the restaurant, but during the incident it was raining heavily, and customers didn't go out, so it was locked."

Yes, that back entrance was used by employees, but not guests. The staff would have noticed if someone had tried to leave that way. Megure Keibu concluded.

"So the only way out is through the front door huh."

Takagi nodded seriously.

"Yes. If that's true, then one of the customers should remember."

No one had left through the front door. I would have definitely brought it up if that was the case. Megure Keibu asked again, trying to find some clue in his answer.

"There are no other entrances?"

Takagi answered.

"One could leave from the bathroom window, but below the window is not pavement but there is a big puddle. If one used that pathway, one would leave footprints behind. Also, during the incident, it was windy. The deceased Hatsune-san's umbrella was blown all the way to the street."

Unlikely as well, but still the best option, as it wasn't locked and could be snuck out of easily. Banba-san also had a ten minute window when he was in the bathroom alone as well. Megure turned, looking at us accusatorily.

"So, you detectives got any clues?"

The other detective, Haruoka-san answered nonchalantly.

"Not sure. He was frantic when he learned she was meeting somebody, but recently he was more concerned about her getting phone calls. Well I guess it was him she was communicating with."

He gave me a pointed look. I narrow my eyes slightly and fight the instinct to defend myself irrationally. Calmly I explained my innocence, thinking back to my conversations with Hatsune-san.

"Ah no, I only contacted her through texting. I only met her once, the one you saw. There was one thing that I told her that made her gloomy."

Megure was quick to ask for clarification.

"Made her gloomy?"

I remember my background check on Banba-san, and how Hatsune-san's face had changed when I mentioned an event.

"Yes. I am a detective so, I investigated Banba-san's past. Then I found a certain incident."

Megure's face darkened.

"Hmm, a certain incident?"

I affirmed gravely.

"He was saved at the same hotel fire as Hatsune-san. Both of them had no identities and were raised in the same church."

Megure summed up.

"Then their parents passed away because of the fire?"

I continue, trying to answer the questions as concisely as possible.

"Yes, it was a pretty huge fire and many casualties. They both were infants."

Megure asked.

"So that means they were childhood friends?"

I shook my head.

"No he was adopted quickly. She was raised in the church for awhile."

Megure asked the big question, the one I didn't have any idea what the answer was.

"But why did that make her gloomy?"

I shrug helplessly.

"No idea. She said she would do the rest."

I didn't know what she had meant by that, but there was no telling if she actually found her answer. Megure looked perplexed.

"Hmm."

Right. We have very little information, and but we need to figure out the motive behind the murder, but I am still very much in the dark about this. Suddenly, the boy, Conan spoke up, his tone unreadable.

"Hey Ran-neechan, about Hatsune-san's height. She was shorter than you right?"

That was an odd thing to ask. Why would a kid ask that of all things? His tone though, made me pause and look at him. Ran answered his question easily.

"Ah yeah, she was wearing high heels so she must be shorter than me, maybe around 4.9 feet? But why are you asking that?"

I didn't really pay attention to her answer as I just looked down at the young boy. That's right, back at the department store I had seen a possible mask on this kid, and I couldn't really explain it. There should have been no reason a kid would wear a mask like mine. Something about him seemed off, and now, right now, he looked like he was deep in thought, and not like a child at all. Before I could think more about the strange boy, another officer came through the front door.

"Inspector Megure!"

Megure Keibu turned hopefully.

"Did the DNA results come in?"

It would be much simpler if it were.

"Ah, no not yet. According to the coroner, one of the fake nails is missing."

A fake nail? I thought we already had that from forensics. Megure Keibu stated impatiently.

"That's because one flew near the car."

The officer shook his head.

"No, there is another one missing."

Megure dismissed it.

"What? Then it must have fell off and burned."

A missing piece of evidence. It was almost guaranteed to be gone forever, or at the very least, contaminated like the last one with the amount of rain and dirt outside. Oh well, impossible to find it now.

Conan turned and sprinted toward the door. I watched him go in surprise. Where was he going? Why would a kid just want to or be able to waltz into the middle of an investigation? This kid raised more questions then Mouri Kogoro, who was my original target to begin with. Something about him just set me on edge, which made no sense considering I faced down Gin and Vermouth with a smile; a six year old should be no problem.

Suddenly I see a flash of blue out in the parking lot. There goes Conan, racing up to one of the forensic officers. They talk for a moment, before they disappear in between the cars. Now, what was his plan.

"Mouri-kun? Do you have any deductions?"

I turn, distracted by Megure Keibu's comment. What were the Meitantei's thoughts on this? Mouri Kogoro laughed sheepishly.

"Not yet. It is still a mystery. We need to wait for forensics to come back with the hair anyway."

This is what happened last time. He had no idea, and then suddenly, with that act of his he knew everything. Was it his subconscious? I would need to research and make sure that was actually feasible, but worth looking into I suppose.

Banba-san groaned, sliding into the booth, bowing his head. Mouri gives him a sympathetic look as he slides into the seat across from him. I narrow my eyes slightly, allowing the mask to break slightly. He is acting more as a friend here then a detective. He should be out there asking the forensic officers, investigating the scene of the crime. Why is he still in here?

Banba-san slammed his fist against the table.

"I am so confused, Dammit, ah ouch."

Kogoro gave him an encouraging smile.

"Hey, calm down Banba-san. You know you're in a sticky situation right? Inside the car at this restaurant's parking lot, Hatsune-san has died, and near the car was a fake nail with skin that could belong to the culprit. Also the skin's DNA almost matches with your hair that was on the hair brush. It is a situation in which you're highly suspected. About that, did you ever lend your hairbrush?"

Banba-san was looking more and more worried every sentence. I almost feel for the guy, if I wasn't positive it was him who murdered his bride to be.

"Lend?"

Kogoro explained.

For example, a friend who came over?"

Banba-san placed his cheek in hand thoughtfully.

"I wonder. I don't recall that happening."

He gave me another pointed look.

"I have been living with Hatsune since half a year ago. Maybe some detective might have used it while I was away."

I chuckle, trying to defuse the situation.

"It's true I was hired by her but I've never been to her home."

Banba-san smirked deviously. It is obvious he is trying to place the blame on me.

"The part about you being a detective is a bit suspicious. No one can prove it now since Hatsune has died. Dodging the detective I hired, being able to do that you could have slipped into my home, put someone else's hair, and tried to put the blame on me."

Now that was irrational on all levels. I would be the worst corrupt law enforcement officer if that was the case. I raise my hands, waving them nonthreatening.

"I wouldn't do such spy-like things."

Oh the irony. Suddenly I hear the snap of the phone, and Megure spoke up.

"Well, that's impossible. I just got the results of the DNA test."

Everyone waited with baited breath.

"The hair on Banba-san's hairbrush has been proved it's his."

This doesn't change anything. It is as we suspected, and now we have definite proof that he killed her. DNA doesn't lie; this is an open and shut case. Now we just need the method. I was already thinking up possible deductions.

Banba-san gasped in shock.

"Really?"

It was an act, fake. I had seen so many criminals act this way before finally admitting their guilt. I shove away any sympathy for this man. Megure Keibu affirmed.

"Yeah."

I smirk slightly, feeling triumphant. Finally, the shoe was on the other foot. I had been on the defense against the man all night and his accusations. Now a little justice can be served back into his face.

"Then you did. You mistook me, a detective, as a lover, and from that you got killer intent. You hid and waited for her at the parking lot until she returned. Then you pushed her into the car and lit it on fire."

Banba-san face drained of color as he hissed, scared and angry as he tried to leap at me.

"You bastard."

Takagi Keiji stepped forward, asking calmly as he held Banba-san back.

"Now, please come to the station."

Banba-san turned toward his friend.

"Please wait a moment. Mouri, do something."

I give Mouri Kogoro a steely glance. What was he going to do? He hadn't gathered evidence; he barely had asked any questions. He had disappointed me this round. I was excited at the prospect of a possible battle between us. Kogoro stuttered.

"Even if you say so…"

Banba-san pleaded softly.

"Mouri."

Takagi pulled on his arm.

"Come on."

Banba-san sighed, finally resigned to his fate as he followed the officer to the door.

"Ok, I got it."

I started to finally relax. The case was closed, the culprit caught, Hatsune-san is avenged, and hopefully his side of the story would be available soon too.

"I parked the police car kind of far away so you will get wet without an umbrella."

Banba-san asked.

"It started raining again?"

Takagi opened the door, and the sound of rainwater hitting the pavement filled the air. Another pained sound accented the air as well, and I couldn't figure out what it was. I turned slightly and see Mouri Kogoro passed out in the booth. I raise my eyebrows. No way, now? It was too late now.

"Yes, it is pouring."

Banba-san shrugged, sounding defeated.

"I don't mind getting wet."

Suddenly, Sleeping Kogoro's voice rang out over the assembled people, strong and confident.

"Are you sure Banba-san? Really?"

Banba-san turned, surprised.

"Huh?"

I watch the detective carefully. His mouth didn't seem to move, is it ventriloquism? But even his posture, even slouched, has a different kind of rigidness, exuding a totally different personality. While his waking personality is boisterous, arrogant, loud, and almost comical in how he is not taken seriously, this personality is the complete opposite. He has a quiet, serious, confident aura that when he speaks demands your attention. Kogoro asked again.

"I am asking if it's really ok to leave?"

Banba-san nodded, facing us again.

"I have no choice. I have to try to convince them I'm innocent."

Kogoro seemed to pause, before responding calmly.

"I see, then…You are not the culprit."

I stand, stunned at the new proclamation. He can't be serious. I know he was friends with the culprit, but this was way out of his league. Just because he decided to go to the station doesn't mean he wasn't the culprit. Not to mention, he is trying to refute the one thing us officers can truly trust in a crime scene. I feel my competitive spirit rekindle as I try not to grin; it looks like our deduction battle is back on, and I am going to win. Ran questioned.

"O-tousan?"

Megure Keibu interjected, following my logic.

"Oi oi Mouri-kun, even if he chooses to go to the station voluntarily, that doesn't make him not the culprit. Even if we investigate, he might be thinking if he doesn't confess, he won't be arrested."

Banba-san shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that."

Kogoro explained calmly.

"Now then, please remember, the situation when Hatsune-san's car exploded. The back door leading to the parking lot was locked because it was raining. The restroom's window had a huge puddle underneath and the culprit's footprint wasn't there. So the only option is the front door. If he, the center of the party, left through the front, someone would see and remember right?"

He was asking, testing us, setting the stage. All right, 'Sleeping Kogoro' I accept your challenge. It was time for me to step up, time to shine. I had a rough deduction in my head, and if I wanted him to notice my talent, I would need to challenge him. This should be very interesting. I have a method and a motive; I couldn't be wrong.

"Not that nobody saw, but nobody noticed, is what I would deduce."

Megure Keibu turned toward me.

"What do you mean?"

I turn, addressing my audience. He stole my deduction at the department store, but we basically had the same one last time. This time, we have completely different sides of the argument. I think aloud, trying to keep my observations, and thoughts very concise.

"He disguised himself in the restroom. He had prepared a change of clothes in the restroom from the beginning. For example, a knit hoodie and a long windbreaker. First, he greeted everyone at the party. This was to show everyone what he was wearing."

Banba-san interrupted.

"Then what about the call I made before the car exploded? What about that phone call? Hatsune was crying while saying bye."

That was true, but phone calls could be recorded, manipulated. Was that just a spy trick, or could civilians do that too? No, anybody could learn if they were willing enough to murder.

"Did you really call right before the explosion?"

Banba-san looked furious.

"What?"

Right, continuing this line of thought, I continue the deduction relentlessly, more ideas spurned the further I go into my line of reasoning.

"You actually ambushed her in disguise. Didn't you call her right when she got out? You distracted her in order to knock her unconscious. Then, even though there was some resistance, you somehow got her into the car and then you ran back to the store after lighting the car, changed back in the restroom, purposefully bumped into me, a waiter, to get hurt, in order to hide the injury from the resistance. All that was left was to fake a call. You made everyone think she was going to commit suicide. You looked outside to make everyone see a burning car. A story of how a lady commits suicide in front of her loving partner is complete. The spray can that exploded at that time was lucky huh?"

Banba-san's face grew paler and paler, and he protested desperately.

"Nonsense! She really did say goodbye. Check her phone. It should be in the car.

Takagi Keiji interrupted, trying to soothe him.

"There was a burnt cell phone. Even if the data is retrieved, we won't know the conversation."

Megure Keibu stepped forward.

"According to that deduction, we should have found clothes in the restroom then."

That's true. However, depending on the clothes, they could be easily dealt with, especially in a bathroom. I explain.

"He must have cut it up and flushed it down the toilet. A knit hoodie is easy, and a thin windbreaker can easily be cut up into pieces."

There, my deduction is complete. It was easily doable and fits perfectly well. There should be no room for argument.

"What about the shoe? You can't easily cut up a shoe."

I turn toward the detective who finally decided to speak up. I am confused by his question. He wouldn't need to change shoes, just the wet clothes that he didn't originally wear to the party. I chuckle at the absurdity of it.

"You don't need to change shoes. As long as you keep walking, it is impossible to differentiate. He is even wearing a sneaker that is sold anywhere."

'Sleeping Kogoro' didn't even hesitate a beat.

"Then Banba-san, take it off and show them. The bottom of your sneaker. That will prove that you are not the culprit."

Banba-san knelt, untying his sneaker. I am trying to think what Kogoro could be referencing to? Are these shoes the crux behind the whole case? Takagi Keiji held up the shoe, and instantly, my stomach dropped at the sight. Takagi Keiji remarked.

"There's cream on the bottom."

"What?"

Ran interjected.

"Ah, I think that's chocolate cake. Banba-san stepped on a cake that was on the floor."

No, that couldn't be. That was when he stepped on the cake I dumped on him. Could it have possibly been a ploy by Banba-san to prove himself innocent? He wouldn't have volunteered to go out and wash the evidence away then if that was the case. No, this one simple piece of evidence, an incident so trivial I had forgotten about it in the excitement, shredded my deduction like paper. Everything I said now didn't make any sense, and it was only because of Sleeping Kogoro.

Megure was quick to ask.

"When did he step on it?"

Ran reported.

"Before she left for the nail salon.

Takagi summed up.

"Ah, I see. If he walked outside during the incident, this cream would have washed off. If he rushed back from the scene, that's more the reason."

Megure continued where his subordinate left off.

"I see. So that means he never left the restaurant."

Mouri

"Yes. Actually when I first saw it, I thought it was a plan by Banba-san. A plan of how he somehow changed shoes, showed me the cream, and prove that he never left the store. But that cake was stepped on accidentally because of that young waiter's fault. Banba-san didn't say anything about the cream on his shoes. Additionally, he was going to walk in the rain and ruin perfectly solid proof. That's why I was certain. The cream was not a fake, but real proof that Banba-san is innocent."

Everything he said made sense, however, that just led to more questions. He proved that Banba-san didn't do it, but how did his DNA get out on the crime scene? That definitely was impossible, and if we started to not believe DNA, the police force would fall down around itself. He had refuted my deduction; now he has to prove his own. I objected.

"But, what about the DNA? The DNA on the fake nail almost matched. It's proof that he was near her."

Sleeping Kogoro again didn't get flustered or angry. He asked simply, as if I was a child.

"You didn't think the skin could be hers?"

No, that was impossible. He was speaking of unspeakable odds. How could they possibly have the same DNA? I asked agitatedly.

"What are you saying? As I said earlier, it's impossible to have similar DNA unless you're blood related. A person with similar DNA appearing is one in four trillion. Above all, females don't have a y chromosome so we will find out quickly."

Kogoro countered easily.

"What if they were almost a match because the gender chromosome was damaged by rain and mud?"

I argued back, not willing to back down. I feel my mask crack a little as i let my natural passion spill out a little. I couldn't lose like this. I had to prove that that was too big of a coincidence.

"Even if so, those two coincidentally met, by chance fall in love, is that what you're saying?"

Kogoro's tone suddenly had an edge to it now, and I realized it was sorrow that was coloring it that way.

"The meeting could have been coincidental, but being drawn together was inevitable. Those two are twins."

There was a collective gasp from around the room. Of all the things he could have said...I pause, and think about the validity of his statement. It was so insane, so far off the normal deductive reasoning, but I think back over everything I had learned about the couple. It…could be true, possibly if he had the evidence to back it up. But if it was…then this was about to be the most tragic love story in history. Megure exclaimed.

"Twins?!"

Kogoro addressed his friend.

"Banba-san, you said it right? You both have the same birthday, blood type, and could understand each other without communicating right?"

Yes, all of those pointed to twins, but they didn't look alike, and only identical twins could have the same DNA. Banba-san objected, trying to refute the claim.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean we're twins."

Kogoro added the information that I had given him.

"You didn't know, but you and Hatsune-san, as infants, were saved in the same hotel fire, and raised in the same church with no identification."

Banba-san looked confused.

"What? Hotel fire?"

Takagi Keiji stated sadly.

"I see, that fire killed the parents and no one knew they were twins."

Megure looked a little shaken up, but he asked intently, trying to stay as neutral and not emotionally invested as possible, at least until the truth comes out.

"But being twins make you have the same DNA?"

Takagi replied.

"It could happen when it's identical twins. I think when that happens it's both males or both females."

Exactly, they had to be identical. However the rare cases, I had heard of them before, but had forgotten about them. If they were one of the rare cases, they could be. I say, knowing that with every word that passes my lips only condemns Banba-san and Hatsune-san all the more.

"There are rare cases. When the fertilized egg is XY, male, when it splits, for some reason one of them loses a Y chromosome, and it becomes XY and XO. In other words, they would be born as opposite sex identical twins."

Banba-san looked understandably upset as he shut down in denial.

"Hey hey, you are kidding right? Us being twins?"

Is there a way to prove it? Wait, Hatsune-san. If she had Turner Syndrome, then it was highly probable. Wait, didn't that boy ask about Hatsune-san's height? I forgot what the answer was though; I was too focused on the strange boy. I ask.

"Do you know how tall she was?"

Banba-san looked over at me, answering truthfully.

"She said she was around 4.9 feet. She was bothered about her height."

I had hoped that wasn't the case. I didn't care about defeating Kogoro now; I am wishing with all my heart that this couple isn't going to go through this.

"Then the possibility is high. The female of the opposite sex identical twins is susceptible to shortness because of Turner Syndrome."

Banba-san asked frantically.

"But, why did the fake nail have her own skin on it?"

Kogoro cut in, sympathetic, yet straightforward at the same time.

"You don't know, Banba-san? You just heard from this young detective, you both were saved from the same hotel fire, and then you heard that she would investigate the rest. The information she was looking for was to check with DNA if you two were twins or not. Probably when she got back from the nail salon, right when she got out of her car, she got a call from the contractor, and heard the results. 'You two can't get married. You two are twins.'"

Banba-san started shouting, the inevitable truth starting to dawn on him, tears streaming down his face.

"No way. No way, no way!"

Kogoro continued, his tone more sorrowful.

"The reason why there was skin on the fake nail was because, after being shocked by the results, she clawed her face in despair while crying. One of the fake nails fell in the umbrella and that fake nail is being investigated right now. After the results it will be clear."

Wait, another fake nail? They found the other one? That was the first I heard of it, and I was practically standing next to the detective the whole time. How did he get information I didn't? Suddenly Megure Keibu's phone rang, distracting me. He quickly answered it, bringing it up to his ear. The restaurant waited with baited breath.

"Hello, Megure speaking. Ok. Ok. I see."

I knew when he hung up the news was not good by the exhausted and defeated look on his face. Takagi keiji stepped forward, asking eagerly.

"Did they come in, the results for the other fake nail?"

Megure keibu nodded grimly.

"Yeah, that one also had blood and wasn't tainted. It perfectly matched with Banba-san's, except the gender chromosome. It also matched with her corpse. So the skin on the fake nail is confirmed to be hers. "

Takagi Keiji's face fell.

"Then she really did commit suicide."

Megure Keibu answered.

"That's the only thing I can think of. That contractor called at the worst timing. He probably heard they were going to marry tomorrow so he wanted to notify them as soon as possible, before there was no turning back."

Banba-san fell to his knees, screaming in his grief.

"Hatsune, Hatsune. Hatsune!"

I close my eyes. I feel horrible for treating him like a suspect. I would have let him punch me if it meant the night didn't end like this.

Yes, that was the truth. I feel real pain as I look at Banba's devastated face. I glance over at the sleeping detective in admiration. I had found my deduction, but it was like I was only looking at the corner of a puzzle; not seeing the whole picture. I can't believe I had forgotten about the cake, and I can't believe that the deduction took such a sorrowful turn.

Mouri Kogoro, I had seen as an equal before, a little incompetent, but this case had proven that he wasn't an equal; he was obviously superior. I had chosen a hard mask this time; I didn't think I was creative enough to be a detective.

Suddenly, I realize someone was missing. I turn around, glancing around near the floor. Where was Conan? I finally see him, sitting under the booth Mouri Kogoro was sitting at. Did he crawl under there because of all the screaming adults? No, the look on his face was pensive, and had a sense of melancholy. I blink. He wasn't wearing a mask. This was the first time I had gotten a good look at him without one on.

Wait a moment, more moments from the case come back. Didn't that kid ask about Hatsune-san's height too? And didn't he run out to the cars with the forensic team? Who was to say he didn't help find the lost fake nail?

No, that was just a load of coincidences; is what I would like to say, but after this case, I don't think I will believe in coincidences in a long time. It was like before; I had the pieces, but they weren't sticking together as I would like them too.

It didn't matter now. I had an in now; and I planned to investigate Mouri Kogoro, and his little charge, to my heart's content. I will have to be careful, considering the intelligence I am up against, but I am willing to get on this man's good side no matter what. I smirk as I recall Vermouth's words. Don't underestimate him, indeed.


	6. Apprenticeship

**Hey guys, this is one of those non kind of canon, parts in between cases. Test my luck with it in this fic. Sorry about how short it is, but hopefully you still enjoy**

It was an almost comically easy in. Mouri Detective agency was on top of a restaurant, the Poirot, and with my previous experience as a waiter, I was hired on the spot. I walked in on the first day of my new job, wearing simple street clothes at an early seven in the morning on a Saturday. It wasn't too early for me, since I had already done a short five-kilometer jog, and boxing workout before. Now I was showered, well dressed, and my Amuro Touru mask was secure. I couldn't wait to learn more about Sleeping Kogoro. My goal was to try to figure out the circumstances behind the sleeping deduction show. How he can switch personalities, when he falls asleep, and other possible information. One step at a time. I need a way to interact with the Mouri's on a regular basis. Another waitress came up to me smiling.

"Hello, my name is Azusa Enomoto. Are you the new hire?"

I nod, my amiable nature shining through my mask.

"Yes, I am Amuro Touru. It is a pleasure to meet you Azusa-san."

She practically beamed at me. I could tell just by looking at her that she was probably an exceptionally personable waitress. She just exuded cheerful professionalism. She seems like she would be great to work with.

"A pleasure as well Amuro-san."

She glanced up at the clock.

"Ah, Mouri-san should be coming down for his morning coffee soon. I need to go get ready for him."

She pointed to the back of the store.

"There are aprons in the back. I will be back after I put the coffee on."

She whisked back behind the counter, bustling as she prepared the coffee. I smiled as I watched her. A Japanese citizen, living out her meager existence, untouched by crime and black organization. This, this is what I swore to protect when I joined the PSB. This calm and simple way of life.

I head toward the back, washing my hands, and putting on the blue apron, tying it behind my back.

"Azusa-chan! Good morning."

"Mouri-san. Good morning. The usual?"

"Ah you're the best Azusa-chan."

I glance out of the back room, seeing Mouri Kogoro sitting down at one of the tables, while Azusa-san was busy filling a coffee mug.

"No Ran-chan and Conan-kun today?"

Mouri laughed boisterously.

"No, they should be on their way down any minute now."

Sure enough the door swung open, and the teenager strolled through, with the young boy trailing behind her.

"Good morning Azusa-chan. Can I have some coffee as well?"

"Of course, Ran-chan. Juice for you Conan-kun?"

"Yes please."

This sounded not like the first time the family had come and done this. Common enough that Azusa-san had memorized their orders. I smirk. This seemed like a good placement of me after all. It was time for me to make my entrance. I step out of the back, pretending to be surprised.

"Mouri-san! How are you?"

The detective was sipping his coffee and he almost spat it out. He choked, pointing over at me and coughing in surprise.

"Hey, you're that detective!"

Ran and Conan looked at me with recognition and curiosity. Ran smiled at me.

"Amuro-san. Good to see you."

Conan piped up, his eyes taking in my appearance in an instant.

"Do you work here now?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, I just got hired the other day. It is my first day working here."

Azusa-san looked at me with interest.

"Oh do you know Mouri-san?"

I chuckled.

"I was just with him on a case yesterday."

To be honest I had this job lined up weeks ago, but I had to give my two weeks notice to my other restaurant. It was only my fortune that there happened to be a case where both of us were present last night.

Azusa-san set two coffee mugs on the counter along with a glass of orange juice. I take the hint, carrying the two mugs over to the table where the three of them was sitting. I set down Mouri Kogoro's first, my research coming forward in my mind as I did so, from the records and files over at the PSB.

Mouri Kogoro was a police detective, and retired to becoming a private eye. Married, but separated from Eri Kisaki, a lawyer and he was cut from the police force after a hostage incident with her involved. He had connections with the first division after working with Megure Keibu when he was younger. He wasn't the best detective around, only earning prestige about 6 months ago, when he started his sleeping routine. He was also accomplished in judo. Not a bad track record, but his sudden rise to popularity and ability was slight cause of concern.

I set down the second coffee mug in front of Mouri Ran, watching as she took a sip. She was also quite an interesting person. She attended Teitan High school, was a high school karate champion, and was best friends with Sonoko Suzuki from the Suzuki conglomerate, and Kudo Shinichi, the famous detective that went missing almost half a year ago. Some high connections, but she looks like she handles it well.

I walk over and grab the orange juice where I had left it on the counter, letting a small irritated frown twitch onto my face, before it fell back behind my face. The last of the Mouri family was Edogawa Conan, and he was easily the one with the most red flags. He didn't truly surface until fairly recently, and he had barely any files on him. The only thing notable was a birth certificate, but other then that, origin and identity were a complete mystery. Something about him was far more intriguing than the other two.

I have learned the people based on their files, but that was just information. I want to learn about them from their personality, learn the people not the files, and I can't wait to break this case wide open.

I set the orange juice in front of the boy. He looked up at me and I watched him carefully. His mouth curved into a young boyish smile.

"Thank you Amuro-san."

I observed meticulously this boy who was not what he seemed. Sure enough, his mouth and face were innocent enough, but his cerulean eyes told the real story. They were flinty and inquisitive, like an animal carefully regarding me, trying to determine if I was a threat. That is another question I would like to have answered. Why did this young boy have a mask, like I did?

Enough of that for right now. I had more important things, like getting on Mouri-san's good side. I hadn't known Mouri-san for very long, but I had a hunch that he was the narcissistic type, the one who loved praise and fame. If I could tease into that, maybe that would help him like me just that much more. I lean up against the counter of the café, letting admiration seep into my tone.

"Mouri-san, the way you solved that case was amazing!"

Mouri-san looked a little taken aback for a second, before he laughed, bragging.

"What can I say, I am the great Mouri Kogoro."

Ah, so my hunch was right. He is the type to soak up attention and praise. My smile widened as I continued to compliment the man.

"Yeah, I can't believe I was bested. I thought for sure I had the correct answer, when I was totally wrong. Your deduction was absolutely genius."

Ran put down her coffee cup, smiling kindly at me.

"How long have you been a detective, Amuro-san?"

"Not very long Ran-san. I just recently took an interest in it, taking on small cases, but nothing as big as a murder case."

Mouri-san grinned.

"Well you are young. You got time to learn."

Time to implement part two of my plan. Mouri-san views me as much younger, much more inexperienced then him, and I can use that to my advantage.

"That's why I wanted to ask you Mouri-san. Would you be willing to take me on as an apprentice?"

Mouri-san narrowed his eyes indignantly, instantly showing his misgivings.

"Huh, an apprentice? To the great detective, Mouri Kogoro?"

I smiled cheerfully, letting excitement and passion color my tone easily.

"Absolutely! Your brilliant deduction last night just shows how inexperienced I am. I want to start from the beginning. So that's why I got a part time job near you. I want to be with you in any case you are involved with."

I skip over to his other side, eyeing him with wonder. Come on. Say yes. Mouri-san looked down at his cup.

"But, I don't take apprentices."

Hmm, not enough huh. Well there are other ways to convince someone of something. I lean close to his ear, whispering.

"As tuition for each case, how about I'll pay ten thousand yen."

This time Mouri-san really did spit out his coffee, turning around to gape at me with delight.

"Seriously!"

I chuckled. I knew that would work.

"Your hired!"

He straightened his tie, and I could barely stand his ego as he stated seriously.

"From now on, call me Sensei Amuro-kun."

I saluted.

"Yes sir, Mouri-Sensei!"

I don't mind bowing and scraping to this man in order to achieve my goals. I don't mind at all. I glance over at Ran and Conan, and they were giving Mouri-san, I mean Mouri Sensei a deadpan look, obviously used to his antics. Conan sipped his orange juice with an annoyed look on his face.

"Amuro-kun, come back here and help please."

I look back at Azusa-san as she came out of the kitchen.

"Hai, Azusa-san. I will be there in a moment."

I clasp Mouri Sensei's hands.

"I am excited to work with you, Mouri Sensei! Please let me know the next time you have a case."

I waved to Ran and Conan, before I go back and join Azusa-chan in the kitchen. She beamed at me.

"Congratulations for becoming Mouri-san's assistant."

I smiled genuinely back at her. She seemed to be a very genuine kind person, someone that rarely frequents my company. I was going to treasure this new friendship.

"Thank you Azusa-san."

She pointed to the stove.

"It doesn't really start to pick up until around nine, so I can show you some of the ropes now."

I nodded diligently, and listened to Azusa-san as she explained rules, and even taught me some of the recipes under my request, just in case the chef wasn't able to work. I wasn't a bad cook myself, and am always willing to learn new recipes. Sure enough, as the morning progressed, more customers came in, and Azusa-san and I were busy catering to them.

It was as I suspected. Azusa-san was very personable, efficiently fulfilling orders. I easily matched pace, but it was nice to see how she cared for her customers, talking and visiting with everyone.

It was about one in the afternoon, following a mild lunch rush when I realized that we had made extra sandwiches which wouldn't survive until dinner in freshness.

"What do we do with these Azusa-san?"

The waitress looked up from where she was bussing tables.

"Oh, if it is extras, you might want to check in with Mouri-san. Sometimes we give him excess food for lunch or dinner because he occasionally solves cases for us."

I almost smirk. This is getting too easy.

"I will be back Azusa-san."

I take the tray with the sandwiches outside, right to the foot of the stairs that led up to the second floor. I take the tray up carefully, rapping on the door.

"Come in."

I push the door open.

"Hello, excuse me."

I walked into what looked like a stereotypical detective's office. There were two couches, a desk, and it looked like the next room over was a kitchen. Sparse, but not cheap or poor. Mouri Kogoro was sitting in his chair behind a desk, watching what looked like horse races with a beer in his hand and several empty cans littered across his desk, cheering. Mouri Ran was in the kitchen, preparing something to drink for herself it looked like, humming. She turned slightly.

"O-tousan, you are too loud."

"I am about to win it big Ran, just you wait."

Looks like they haven't noticed me yet. Which is odd because I am pretty sure someone invited me in.

"Ah, Amuro-san."

I looked down to see Conan standing right in front of me, blue eyes nonthreatening and so innocent, which caused me to involuntarily drop my guard. I hold out the sandwiches.

"We made extra sandwiches. Do you need lunch?"

"Ah, my new apprentice."

I look up as Mouri Kogoro stumbles over, obviously drunk. I regard him thoughtfully as he drapes an arm over my shoulder. It was early afternoon. Why was he drunk? Ran stepped out of the kitchen, looking embarrassed.

"I am so sorry. He gets this way sometimes."

Mouri Kogoro laughed drunkenly.

"Why don't you stay up here with us Amuro-kun? I can tell you about some of my more impressive cases."

I feel the tray leave my hands as Ran grabs it and lays it on the table.

"Thank you Amuro-san. Sorry about my father."

I give her a kind smile.

"It is alright Ran-san."

This wasn't too bad, and it was interesting to see the Mouri Kogoro, Mouri Ran, and Edogawa Conan behind closed doors.

"I can't stay long; I still need to finish my shift. I just wanted to bring these sandwiches up to you."

Mouri Kogoro stumbled over to the couches, sitting down. Ran rolled her eyes berating.

"O-tousan."

She turned back to me, bowing respectfully.

"Thank you, Amuro-san."

I waved.

"Enjoy your lunch."

I step back toward the door and encounter Conan-kun. He was leaning against the doorway, holding a book in his hand, watching me silently. I nod at him politely and step through the doorway, and back downstairs.

It wasn't a total waste of time. I had expected and got a small window into the lives of the Mouris, seeing their personalities and interactions that they didn't show to the public. That is what I wanted, a small piece of their lives to build a basic profile of the people behind the files. I still have a lot work to do, but it is a start.

I walk back into Poirot. Azusa-san was serving another customer.

"Were they ok?"

I could also pick Azusa-san's brain as well. She seemed to know them pretty well.

"Yes they were very appreciative Azusa-san."

I stepped back behind the counter, fixing a cup of coffee for another customer who was sitting at the counter.

"What do you think of Mouri Sensei?"

Azusa-san chuckled.

"He is rather rambunctious, but his detective skills are top rate. He is a little flirty with women, and can't really hold his alcohol well, but he is reliable. Poirot has used his skills for cases before, and he is rather nice, if not very bold."

A pretty good assessment from what I have seen so far. Seeing both customers walk out the door, I go about bussing the rest of the tables.

"What about Ran-san?"

Azusa-san looked up at me thoughtfully.

"She's very sweet. Takes care of Mouri-san and Conan-kun by herself, and they can be handfuls at times."

Yes sweet is the adjective I would use to describe the teenager. From what I could tell, she genuinely cared about all of those around her, trying to see the good in people. I was about to open my mouth when I heard the door open. I turn to see Conan-kun traipsing through, carrying the tray I had left upstairs with the sandwiches.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still as our eyes met. His blue eyes narrowed slightly, and I saw the depth of them. Something was hiding in the shadows, behind the childish façade that I saw slide across his face. I narrow my eyes slightly, and I see something click in his eyes, and the intensity burned even brighter. It was like he was staring straight through my mask, disregarding any flimsy defense I constructed. Then the moment is gone.

"Azusa-san! Here is your tray back."

The boy skipped up to the waitress, handing over the tray with an impossibly bright childish grin. Something happened. Why did he suddenly seem on guard, when he looked the exact opposite? He didn't see past me right? I wasn't even being threatening.

He turned and gave me another look that I couldn't decipher, before leaving the café again speedily. I wait a few seconds before asking Azusa-san.

"And Conan-kun, what about him?"

Azusa-san leaned her elbows against the counter.

"He is a good kid. He really loves playing detective and helping Mouri-san. He is hard to read though."

I couldn't agree more with that. Azusa-san had given me new information, but none of it was exactly surprising.

I had an in now, had already opened the pathway into learning more about Mouri Kogoro and his counterpart. I can't wait until our next case so I can continue my reconnaissance. Maybe I can even find out more about Conan. Who knows? I have gotten into position; now I need to lie in wait, coiled up and ready to strike. Mouri Kogoro, your secret will be exposed, sooner or later. It is just a matter of time.


	7. Change of Focus 1: Beginning of the Case

**Sorry this took so long. I was kind of caught up with rewatching all my favorite Conan episodes and you all know that there are a lot so… here we are haha. This is the robber kidnapping case 671-673. It will be split up in several chapters. Not sure how many yet. I am so glad you all like this series so much. I will continue to update as quickly as I can. **

It had been a few days since I had gotten hired as a part timer at the Poirot. I was enjoying it so far; the atmosphere was refreshing and calming. Azusa-san was always a joy to work with, and I had brushed up on some of my cooking skills because I wanted to make sure the small family owned café succeeded. It also opened my schedule up more since I was working part time and allowed for doing other important things, like playing organization or PSB agent.

I had had no luck in the Sherry department, but that wasn't exactly too fair, considering I haven't even gotten started on my investigation yet. I know Mouri-san didn't exactly trust me like a close friend yet, so I couldn't just come out and ask him about her. He wasn't really my focus right now either.

After spending a few days simply observing the famous detective, he was very easy to read. No poker face, and all of his emotions were plainly on his face. He was a loud and boisterous man, overly arrogant in his abilities, loved booze, Yoko, women, and horseracing, but all in all, not a terrible guy. I mean he was a saint compared to Gin or that Akai bastard.

The thing that got me from my previous encounters with him though, both at the department store and at the other restaurant was his lack of, well, detective skills. He just didn't have that vibe about him, and yet, he continued to make stellar deductions. No, I had observed him enough, at least for right now. The other person that has piqued my interest was Edogawa Conan.

He had been avoiding me these past few days. Not actively, but I hadn't seen him when I had gone up to visit Mouri-san. Something about him just seemed to catch my focus, but then also again make him slip under the radar unnoticed at the same time. Maybe the fact he was so low key was suspicious in my mind. I had vowed the next time there was a big case I was going to focus my lens on him instead, see how he deals with a crisis.

I smirk as I notice the platter of leftover sandwiches that I had made for lunch. I couldn't do this too often without being suspicious, but I hadn't done it since my greeting a few days ago. The best thing for trust would be to give a peace offering of sorts. I had just finished my shift and was going to take up these sandwiches before bailing out for the day. There were only a few women finishing brunch and they were not exactly high maintenance. Azusa-san definitely had it covered. I called over to her cheerfully.

"I am taking these up to the Mouri's Azusa-san. My shift is done, so I am heading out."

The waitress waved in acknowledgment as she sidled up to the ladies, asking if there was anything she could do for them. I take the platter of sandwiches and climb the stairs to the second floor. I hear Conan talking.

"I don't think he stood up to them. According to the customers that were at the bank during the incident he seemed to be trying to calm them down by raising both hands in the air saying 'ok, please stop already'."

Ah, were they talking about that robber case that has been on the news all day? I hadn't really been keeping up with the story considering I had been at work, but I had heard it when I had been eating breakfast this morning. Mouri-san butted in.

"Same thing, since instead he just made them mad and ended up getting shot."

Luckily for us, there was a pretty good system in place. I smirk as I step through the door. I see Ran-san turn to face me as I commented.

"But they won't get away with their crime. Most of the 200 million yen that they stole were fresh banknotes that had just been received from the head office, so their serial numbers were all registered."

Hopefully that means they will be caught relatively soon. That man's murderer needs to be brough to justice. Mouri-san took a long drag on his cigarette that he had just lit not really realizing I was there.

"Yeah, they got a bunch of money they can't use. So it is just a matter of time until the robbers get caught."

See it is this awareness that really makes me doubt his authenticity as an amazing detective.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

Ah, finally my presence has been noticed. I pasted on that kind smile of Amuro Touru. Right, respectful, even though I am a way better detective then you.

"I brought sandwiches for your lunch, Mouri Sensei, as you are taking care of me. It is my treat, of course."

Ran-san clapped her hands with delight.

"Can we have some too?"

"Well of course."

Ran's smile brightened by about a hundred watts.

"Thank you very much."

"Not at all. It's the least I can do for Mouri Sensei."

I glance at Conan to see that he was giving me a disbelieving look. Does he suspect me of something? No that wasn't it, was it? I lean down comfortably against the couch taking in Mouri's appearance. He looks clean shaven, and tidy for once which means…I smile excitedly as I ask.

"And, what kind of case will the client who's coming today be bringing?"

Mouri-san jumped.

"How do you know about that?"

I tense slightly. Ah crap. I shouldn't exactly explain I have been stalking or anything, but maybe it will be considered endearing as I am trying to learn all about my mentor and want to be a better detective by studying him? I go ahead and take a risk explaining calmly.

"On days off, you're usually clenching a horse-racing newspaper and lazing about Sensei. But today you shaved your stubble and neatly tied your necktie, the marks of someone who's waiting for a visit."

Ran-san called from where she was bringing over cups of tea.

"You're amazing Amuro-san. You don't need to be Dad's apprentice."

I smile warmly at her.

"That's not true, this is merely the result of Mouri Sensei's teachings."

I can't let them catch on that I am the more formidable detective here. To make someone be vulnerable, you first have to be vulnerable yourself. Mouri-san turned to me praising me gruffly.

"You're doing great Amuro-kun."

I let the praise wash over me.

"Thank you very much."

I decide to add another tidbit.

"And to add another reason, Yoko Okino's live show is on air right now. Given that you're ignoring it and are still serious, it must be a fairly important case, right?"

Inside I was starting to get excited. Finally, another case where I can soak up more information about the two I had had my eye on. The lull was killing me. Immediately Mouri-san leapt up, letting out a shocked yell, startling me. Wait…did he not know about that? He threw on a pink kimono, tied on a headband and switched on the television, cheering on his idol. I sweat dropped. Well there goes that theory. Maybe it wasn't an important case?

"Um…what's…"

I was speechless. I turned slightly to Ran, who was giving her father a disapproving glare. She explained.

"He delayed the meeting time with the client just so that he could watch this show live."

Oh I see. I turned back to the supposed great detective, shouting without a care in the world for his idol. I sighed. Oh well.

Ran-san handed me a glass of tea.

"Would you like to stay until it is over Amuro-san? I think it is only about thirty minutes."

I pause, taking the small cup she offered. My shift was over in Poirot anyway, and the only thing I wanted to do today would take longer then thirty minutes, and I wanted to be here to hear the client's case. It felt good to go back into police like work, after working so long in the shadows. It was nostalgic of times from the police academy, times that would never happen again because both of my partners were no longer in this world.

No, focus on the positive here. I sit down in one of the chairs.

"Sure Ran-san. I will stay with you all, if you will have me."

Ran-san set herself down on the couch next to her father.

"Of course Amuro-san."

What has this world come too? I am sitting on a couch, watching a Japanese idol with a detective and his daughter and adopted son. If only times were always this peaceful. I glance over the assembly.

Mouri-san was of course engrossed with his show, infatuated with his precious Yoko. Ran-san was sitting and focused on doing some high school homework. Conan-kun was sitting on the floor, perusing articles on his phone, it looked like the ones about the armed robbery.

I raise my eyebrows slightly. Interesting that a six-year-old was concerned with a robbery and crime like that. He was that way in the department store, and at the restaurant as well. He was a child; he shouldn't even be allowed into crime scenes let alone enjoy them, yet here he was, reading news articles he shouldn't be able to read yet. Weird kid.

"Did you hear about this too Amuro-san?"

I started. Conan was glancing up at me, blue eyes curious, and fake. Ah, so he caught me looking at him. That was odd; I wasn't being intimidating and was trying to be stealthy. Was he just extra paranoid? If so why? I nodded.

"Yes, but I am sure they are going to be caught."

Conan nodded, looking abnormally serious for a child.

"Yes. I hope with no more casualties."

I nodded in agreement. He snapped his phone shut and turned to look up at me.

"Amuro-san, what other cases have you done?"

I raised my eyebrow. Why would he care about my cases? Ran-san seemed to hear my question as she commented.

"Ah, Conan-kun likes to play detective. He likes to follow Dad at investigations."

Ah, I see. I smirked as I bent closer to the boy.

"So, you were already an apprentice to the great Mouri Kogoro huh? Sorry for taking your spot."

I see the mask wrinkle slightly in irritation before it smoothed down again into the childish mask I was used to seeing on him. He gave an affirming noise, childish and high pitched.

"Uh-huh. Oji-san doesn't let me into crime scenes though."

Well, he doesn't exactly try very hard considering you were highly involved in both cases I had seen. I turn as I hear that the Yoko show was ending. I finish my tea, standing up to stretch and circling around behind Mouri-san again. He switched off the television with a satisfied sigh.

"Um, I was right about you waiting for a client, right?"

I wasn't wrong in my deduction, was I? Mouri-san confirmed easily.

"Yeah, but I don't know what kind of person is coming."

I widen my eyes in surprise. How could he not know who the client is? That was kind of sketchy not going to lie. Mouri-san glanced toward the computer.

"It's the first time I've had a client request via the internet."

I step around the desk to glance at the webpage. Oh, that makes more sense.

"Oh? So you put your detective agency on the internet? As expected of Mouri Sensei. You even have a website."

Mouri-san chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, I figured I should try to get online and adapt to the globalized world."

Oh…really now, because it doesn't sound like he made this, not that I doubt his ability, but just the way he said it sounded like someone else put the thought in his head. One glance at a thoughtful look on Conan's face, I could almost picture who really made the website. Mouri-san muttered to himself.

"Now then, the live show is over so the client should be coming anytime now."

His phone started to ring and I perked up. The client?

"An email?"

I stepped closer, listening as he read it aloud absentmindedly.

"Let's see. 'This is Kei Kashitsuka, who arranged to see you today, but given some circumstances, I'd like to move the meeting to the Columbo restaurant. It should be close to you, so I believe we can meet there at the arranged time. I am waiting to hear from you to know whether or not it is ok.' Geez, what a pain. Maybe I should say no."

That was kind of odd. Why set up a meeting and then move a meeting place at the last minute? I take a deep breath to calm me. Right, this isn't the organization world, where everything has a dark motive to it. This is the normal everyday world, where mild inconveniences happen all the time. Maybe something innocent came up where they couldn't make it all the way here. Ran-san grabbed at her dad's phone before he could send any message.

"You can't do that, Dad. This is a valuable customer. Besides Conan-kun and I haven't had lunch yet so we should just eat at Columbo."

Mouri-san looked down at the sandwiches I brought up.

"Then what are we going to do about these sandwiches?"

Ran-san picked up the tray.

"We can put them in the fridge for dinner."

She carried them carefully to the kitchen. Mouri-san huffed.

"Geez, sandwiches for dinner?"

Ran-san called.

"Dad, your cigarette ash is about to fall."

She called just a little too late as his ash hit the table. Ran-san lectured.

"Dad, be careful, what if you start a fire? Though since somebody doesn't want to work, our family finances are about to go down in flames."

Mouri-san laughed sheepishly.

"Well that's funny."

It looks like Azusa-san was right; Ran-san had her hands full with being the voice of reason in this household. It was hard to see who the parent was and who was the child. I step forward.

"Do you mind if I join you for the meeting with the client Mouri Sensei? My shift at the Poirot ended at noon today."

It would be a good chance to gain more reconnaissance on my targets. Besides, a good case was exactly what the doctor ordered to help relieve some stress that had been building up. Mouri-san affirmed easily.

"Yeah, I don't really mind. But if you want to join us, you have to pay the tuition fee."

Right, I forgot that was part of my apprenticeship. I smile warmly.

"Well naturally."

I follow them downstairs.

"Well then, Mouri-Sensei. You go on ahead. I need to grab my jacket and meet you there."

"Sounds good."

The family trundled up the street. I bowed slightly before racing back inside Poirot to grab my stuff and was quick to follow.

We had a relatively calm lunch with delicious food and relaxing conversation. I had already had a lunch of sorts at Poirot, so I just got a cup of coffee to enjoy. I finally asked what the case was about, and I was only more confused when I realized that it was a simple find the coin locker that went to the lost key, and they were paying him an exorbitant amount for it too. It was suspicious to say the least. What could possibly be in the coin locker if it cost three hundred thousand yen to find? Mouri-Sensei was right though, if they wanted to pay that much then that was their problem. If it gave the man closure after his brother's death anyway.

As the meal passed by, the lack of the client was getting more and more worrisome. Something prickled my gut instincts, telling me something was wrong, but I just couldn't say what it was. First it was moving it to Columbo instead of the office, and now this supposed no show. Why would they bother to change the place if they weren't going to show up anyway? Mouri-san didn't seem too fazed as he continued to eat, but I didn't exactly expect him to.

I glance across the table at my other interest and instantly honed in on the boy. Conan's eyes seemed to sharpen slightly as time passed. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat several times. Sipping his drink and his eyes trained on the door, he was ready for someone to come in, but no one came. His gaze flickered over to me and I glanced back to Mouri-san. I couldn't exactly let on that I was watching him. The family had finished lunch and we were just finishing our drinks and still, the client was absent. Conan set down his juice and asked plainly.

"The client is not coming, is he?"

I was inclined to agree. I try to play devil's advocate.

"Maybe there is another Columbo Restaurant in the vicinity?"

Mouri-san responded gruffly.

"There isn't any."

I narrow my eyes, trying to make another connection; anything was better than the darker thoughts that preoccupied my mind at the moment.

"You replied ok to the email asking to move the meeting here, right?"

"Yeah, right away. And I also sent emails saying, 'I'm here waiting for you' but there hasn't been a response."

That is worrying. Why would the client, the one who is paying so much, which means he really cares about this case, back out so suddenly? I take another sip of coffee.

"I see."

Mouir raised an eyebrow.

"The email addresses the client used last night and today are different."

I am careful not to react but inwardly I instantly go into identity impersonation. As a spy who has done it multiple times, pretending to be someone I wasn't, I could see the signs. I couldn't exactly say that out loud though; they would question how I know that. I decide to keep quiet about it for now.

"Maybe his phone is charging or something, so he borrowed a friend's phone in a rush to send today's email?"

That wasn't a bad idea. Maybe I was jumping to conclusion's here. I sigh softly; my Bourbon mask is affecting my mind. I really didn't want to see the worst in the world, but when a third of my life is living that darkness, and another third was battling that darkness, it was difficult to say the least. I commented on Ran-san's theory.

"And maybe that friend turned off his phone."

Mouri's face panicked slightly.

"Hey, the one I sent the 'OK' response to was today's address."

Conan replied, deadpanned.

"Then without knowing you said 'OK', he might still be waiting as originally agreed, back at the agency."

I almost facepalm. How on earth has this bumbling detective gained so much fame?

* * *

"There's nobody here."

We walk into the office, and sure enough, it was as empty as we left it. No one was waiting outside the door for us either. I step forward and stop in the doorway glancing around. That was odd. Why would he not contact us again, or at the very least be here frustrated why we didn't show up at the time of the appointment? There were more and more questions piling up at this client's strange behavior. Strange behavior usually indicated a crime taking place, and my gut instincts were back writhing like snakes.

"Just in case, I sent an email to the first address, saying I'll be right back."

Suddenly, I see Conan step toward the table and instantly something changed in his posture. He was the perfect picture of casual until just now as he straightened barely. His eyes sharpened in a way I hadn't seen before. Something caught his attention and I wanted to know what it was. Mouri-san hadn't noticed, but I had. What did you see Conan?

Conan turned away, following Mouri-san to the bathroom. I step forward looking down at the table, and I instantly see what had caught the young boy's eye. The ashes from where Mouri-san had dropped his cigarette were gone, swept up or thrown away. I know for sure none of us had cleaned it up.

Someone else had been in this office.

I knew it wasn't just as easy as his phone was charging. It was probably this client, since they knew we were going to be out, and not anyone dastardlier, at least I hope so. Well if they left one clue, the probably left more than one. I need to find them to discover what they were doing in here.

"Ran-san, if you're making tea, then I can help."

I follow her to the kitchen, eyes open and very observant, looking for signs now of an intruder. I had no idea if the person had left yet or not, and I didn't want Ran-santo stumble onto a bad guy and not have something to protect her.

"Then could you take out the teacups?"

"With pleasure."

I opened the cabinet and pulled out the first available one and flipped it out, eyes narrowing instantly. The cup was still wet, like it had just been used, cleaned, and then hurriedly put up. So, this was recent, like the intruder just left. It didn't have time to dry, and it didn't seem to be in Ran's nature to leave a cup wet like this.

So did the client actually come here as intended? Then my original theory of identity theft was probably correct. Pretending to be the client, the intruder summoned Mouri-san away and played staff to the real client, serving them tea and cleaning up the cigarette ashes. For what purpose I am not sure, and where they were now was a mystery as well.

I heard a ding in the other room, from Mouri-san's phone.

"The client just replied. He says, "I just got to Columbo, please come.'"

I pause, a shiver trickling down my spine, the kind I only got when someone was near that shouldn't be.

Ran-san replied urgently.

"Then we should hurry up and go."

I glance over to where Mouri-san was standing right next to the bathroom. That was almost too perfect timing, when Mouri-san was about to walk into the bathroom. Wait…was the intruder still here? I wanted to test the theory when an overly childish voice spoke up.

"Then I will come with you too, just wait a second. I need to use the toilet first."

I raise an eyebrow. Did he have the same thought as I did? He definitely knew that someone else was here because he noticed the ashes, right? He was testing whether the person was still here…right?

No, calm down. This was a six-year-old. It could be a coincidence.

In any case, his question paid off because immediately another email pinged through.

"Another email from the client. He says, 'hurry and come all together."

That proved it. That response was timed to well, and the fact they included 'all' in their email meant they were listening. They didn't want use to go into the bathroom because they were still hiding in there.

I see Conan's eyes narrow, childish mask cracking easily. He knew exactly what he was doing when he asked that question, provoking the intruder to make a move in desperation. Interesting.

"All together, does he mean us?"

"Is there anyone else here?"

This called for a tactical retreat of sorts. Let's go along with their ruse, make them think they have the upper hand, and then strike.

"Then let's go to Columbo all together again."

I start toward the door and I notice absentmindedly that Conan was right at my heels.

"Come on everyone, hurry up."

Conan chirruped, gesturing urgently.

"Come on, if we don't hurry up, the client with get tired of waiting and leave."

Oh, so he caught on to my strategy. Remarkable indeed. Mouri-san seems completely oblivious to the fact that there was something amiss as he grumbled.

"Geez I am not enough anymore?"

I smile charmingly, practically shoving them out the door.

"Now Now."

"He wants us to come all together right?"

Conan affirmed, stopping at the top of the stairs, not even pretending to leave. I shut the door loudly, hoping our little eavesdropper heard our exit. As I gripped the handle, I felt the uneven surface and glanced down, seeing another piece of evidence. It looked like some amateur lock picking work to me with all the scratches around the keyhole. I hold up my finger to my lips, smug smirk present on my lips.

"Everybody please keep quiet."

Mouri-san and Ran-san turn around, looking at me puzzled. I give my deduction quietly.

"This is probably what is going on: Somebody doesn't want the client to meet up with Mouri-san. He drove him away using a fake email moving the meeting and met up with the client at the empty agency acting as part of its staff. "

Mouri-san and Ran-san exclaimed in surprise. I notice Conan looking up at me with unbridled focus in his cerulean eyes, not shocked in the least. I continue, glancing toward the handle.

"As proof of that, the keyhole has traces of being picked open, and there was a slightly wet tea cup in the cupboard in the kitchen. Considering Ran-san's personality, you wouldn't put a wet cup back into the cupboard as it is, right?"

Ran-san confirmed softly.

"Right."

Conan piped up, his voice unnaturally serious.

"Not to mention, the cigarette ash that Oji-san dropped before we left was completely wiped off. That means someone wiped it while we were out, right?"

Ah, so he did notice, like I suspected. He still looked innocent enough, but his words didn't match his disposition. I think for a second, before continuing my deduction.

"So basically, this means someone invited the client in while Sensei was out, wiped off the table, and welcomed him by serving him tea, and since he put the tea cup back in the cupboard without drying it properly, it was still wet."

Ran-san protested softly.

"But why would someone do that? He just came here to ask you to find a coin operated locker."

I am guessing this case is not all that it seems. Mouri-san seemed to have the same thought.

"Maybe there is something really important in that locker?"

I sigh.

"Who knows?"

I smirk, shoving the door open again.

"Why don't we ask the person directly?"

Ran-san asked questioningly.

"Ask the person directly?"

"Don't tell me…"

I train my eyes on the door to the bathroom. There was no sound or movement from within, but I bet our little intruder is shaking in their boots right now. I explain.

"The reply came just when Sensei tried to go in the toilet, right? And another came when Conan-kun tried to go too."

I glanced down at the grade schooler. He looked up at me with a calm expression and remarked.

"And there were some marks that look like something was dragged across the floor in front of the toilet."

Ho, I hadn't noticed that. I glanced back and sure enough, there were the marks that he had observed. Dang, this is kid was more like a detective then his guardian. I could dwell more on that later. I realize the direness of the situation as I turned back to the bathroom.

"For some reason, that person has dragged the client inside, and is still hiding inside the toilet."

If this turned bad, I had full confidence in my boxer's right hook to completely decimate any enemies in my way. Our intruder was about to get the shock of his life.

Abruptly the sound of a sharp crack permeated the air. It took me a second too long to recognize the dreaded sound; a gunshot. In that second Conan had darted forward, throwing open the door. Holy crap how was the kid so fast? Now that I remember, the last case he had been the first to the scene of that crime too. I was a second slower, coming in behind him as he paused in the doorway, taking stock of the situation. Once assessing that there wasn't an immediate threat, he raced forward and I followed, a few steps behind him when I heard his curse.

"What the—"

I pause and take in the scene as neutrally as possible. There was the woman gagged and tied up with duct tape, kneeling in the doorway, with a coat fallen off behind her. There was a man, an apparent suicide victim as the blood spray and pistol in his hand indicated. It looks like he blew out his brains quite spectacularly.

"O-tousan, what happened?"

Conan turned toward the doorway we had come from, eyes widening as Ran-san tried to walk inside. He ordered sternly.

"No Ran, stay out."

Now…that was interesting. Was he trying to protect her from the grisly scene? Mouri-san seemed to jump back into gear as he walked back toward the doorway.

"Ran grab a knife from the kitchen. We have to cut this lady loose."

I knelt next to the woman asking urgently.

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt?"

I didn't see any blood on her body or anything, and she looked more terrified then anything physical. She shook her head and I relaxed slightly. As least we didn't have two victims.

I glance over to see how Conan was reacting to all this and was fascinated in an instant. There was for once no mask on his face, nothing childish, innocent, or anything of his supposed real personality. Now his eyes darted around the scene with practiced ease, gears clicking into place behind his flinty steel cool eyes. Not just concentration, but unbridled frustration and anguish filled his face, for not being able to stop this I am guessing? Not sure. I haven't been able to get a complete read on him yet.

I freeze in place. This was no child; I was sure of it now. It was like I wasn't even here. It was just him, and this crime scene. It was actually quite creepy how calm he was. Another thing, usually he had noticed me looking at him by now, but he had had no reaction to my gaze as normal. I say softly, trying to gage what to do.

"Conan-kun?"

Instantly the spell was broken. Mask slammed back into place faster than even me with my experience as he looked over at me, eyes wide and void of any of the intensity I just saw.

"Amuro-san, we should call the police."

I nod as I slip out my phone, already intent on calling law enforcement.

Was it my imagination? That this kid could do a one eighty like that so quickly like it wasn't even there to begin with? No, that wasn't it at all. I had been 'imagining' stuff about this boy since I met him. This was all adding up to be fact and not imagination or coincidences. This boy was not what he seemed, simple as that.

That was only even more terrifying. If Conan had that kind of a mask, then what was the extent of what he was hiding? I had already seen that he had a keen observance to details, the reaction speed of an Olympic sprinter, and the passion to dissect a crime scene, or at least look like he was, in the span of three minutes. He was acting like a detective, and I would usually say living with a detective would let him pick up on those skills, but considering Mouri-san is the detective in question, I doubt it. No this wasn't just practice or learned. He had turned it into instinct. The way he moved toward the crime and the started instantly trying to put pieces together proved that he had been at more crime scenes than any other kid in the world.

Maybe as this case progressed, I can see more of what this kid was capable of. I knew from experience; masks didn't stay on all the time, and it seemed the secret to popping off this kid's mask was a crime scene. I step away from the scene and give Conan a small glance. I was now completely done with Mouri-san, unless of course he did something that caught my interest. My new objective was to get Conan to remove his mask as many times as I could and figure out what was hiding in this child's body. A challenge to be sure, but I was an adult, and this was a child. How hard could it be?


	8. Change of Focus 2: Observation

**People struggle because of this quarantine, but all the introverts with fanfic be like this is my best life. Stay safe yall and take precautions. **

**All right this is still episode 671. I don't know how many parts this is going to be, but hopefully we are in for a fun ride. Also, I apologize as I am still trying to write Bourbon's character and I feel like I am not doing his intelligence justice. Hopefully it is just because he is underestimating Conan, still though, please be patient with me. **

The police arrived relatively quickly and set about first interrogating the victim to try to piece the crime together. Conan stepped back into the living room and I followed him, intent on keeping him in my sight at all times. I see the brilliant blue eyes glance back at me and I stop. Right, this kid had the instincts of a not kid. I had to be careful not to set off that paranoia meter of his. I stepped around him, trying not to watch him as I crept over by Mouri-Sensei, who was standing arms folded across his chest.

The woman we saved was sitting on the couch, her jacket draped around her shoulders, silent tears streaming down her face. She looked like she was in shock. Megure Keibu sat on the couch and asked with a frank seriousness.

"So Ma'am, who are you and can you tell me the events leading up to this?"

I want to watch the strange six-year-old, but I also want to make sure I solve this case. I watch as the woman's shoulders convulse, holding back sobs through her explanation.

"My name is Kei Kashitsuka. I had contacted Mouri-Tantei because I wanted him to investigate a coin operated key left behind by my brother when he passed away. When I got here, the man in the bathroom pretended to be an assistant to Mouri-Tantei, saying that he stepped out for a bit and would return soon. Then he knocked me out with a stun gun. The next thing I know I woke up and we were in the bathroom and I was tied up with that duct tape, and he was threatening me about the coin locker. That's all I know."

Megure Keibu hummed pensively.

"So, this is what happened? Kei Kashitsuka-san, you came here to ask Mouri-kun to investigate a coin-operated locker key, but were met by a man claiming to be his assistant, and were knocked out with a stun gun. When you regained consciousness, you were wrapped in duct tape and trapped in a toilet."

Kashitsuka-san nodded tearfully.

"Yes, to make sure I wouldn't run away, my boots were taken off, and even the laces were removed."

Wait a moment, that confused me slightly. Why would the assailant take the time to remove the boots and the laces? If he knew that Mouri-Sensei was coming back soon, he wouldn't have wasted the time. Not to mention, if Kashituska-san really wanted to escape, shoes wouldn't have been an issue, desperation making her forget societal norms; no one cares about anything else besides survival in those situations.

Something about this story wasn't adding up, but I couldn't really explain it. I was still in the reconnaissance phase of gathering as much information as possible, I can sift through it later. Right now though, it was either a suicide case, or a murder in self-defense. Megure Keibu continued.

"And then when Mouri-kun and the others came back, this man panicked since they found he was confining you in the toilet, inserted the gun into his own mouth and committed suicide by pulling the trigger correct?"

"Yes."

Megure Keibu leaned forward.

"Do you know why he would want to trap you in a toilet?"

Kashitsuka-san bowed her head slightly, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"He kept asking me the same question. 'What locker is this key for? If you don't tell me I will kill you.'"

She fell into another bout of crying. Megure Keibu simply watched her, no longer pressing for answers on this obviously traumatized woman.

Takage Keiji interrupted by walking through the door, announcing his presence with a report.

"Megure Keibu, according to forensics, there was virtually no gunshot residue on Kashitsuka-san's body or clothing."

Wait a second that should have been impossible. She was right next to the corpse; if he fired the gun, she would have some on her right? Or does this only prove that the man committed suicide? I wonder what dear Conan-kun thought of all of this.

His eyes are sharp as he watches everything with silent calmness. I can tell, because I am doing the same thing. To any untrained eye it really did like he wasn't doing anything, but I could tell something was bothering him as well. Megure Keibu remarked.

"So he committed suicide, and Kashitsuka-san's testimony is true."

Is it though? This really did look like an open shut case, but it was usually those types of cases that causes me to be the most worried; I learned that from last time. There were too many details that seemed to be missing. It wasn't specific enough for my tastes.

"Yeah, probably."

Megure Keibu stood.

"All right, first, find the locker as well as what the man who committed suicide wanted."

Takagi Keiji straightened attentively.

"Yes sir."

He went back out the door, as Megure Keibu stepped toward the bathroom, Mouri-Sensei on his heels. I pretend to have my focus on them when I am really watching the youngest sleuth in the room. Conan narrowed his eyes at Kashitsuka-san pensively. I see he agrees with me; something about this case wasn't solved.

I pause. Why was I automatically trusting this kid's judgement? I mean he certainly does seem smarter then the average child, but that doesn't mean I, a full fledged PSB agent, should rely on his skills and intuition. What am I thinking? I am just here to observe, not get caught up in his thought processes or solving abilities, that is if he tries to solve it. Next I bet he will go check out the scene of the crime again. I hear Megure Keibu in the next room.

"Still, it doesn't add up. Why would he bring Kashitsuka-san here? He only wanted her to tell him what locker the key was for."

I watch as Conan turns and slowly walks into the hallway to the bathroom, silent as if he was supposed to be there, and not a single person questioned it. What kind of dynamic did Conan have that caused him to be a normality of a crime scene? Either they didn't see him, or they just didn't care. Mouri-Sensei agreed.

"I know. Despite threatening her with a gun and interrogating her after forcing her to move, he knocked her out with a stun gun and duct taped her, so it sounds like he was planning on shutting himself in here for awhile."

That was true. Why would he hole up in a place with no escape routes if he really did want to leave? Again, this is leaning toward the suicide theory; he didn't expect to leave. All of this over a coin locker. It seemed excessive at best.

"To sum it up, it was suicide by gun."

"Well, since I, Mouri Kogoro came back earlier then he expected, he probably gave up knowing he couldn't get away."

That was a good point. Did he expect to get out before we returned, and then committed suicide because we threw a wrench in his plans? Kashitsuka-san commented softly.

"He looked very impatient. He said that it'd be bad if he didn't find that locker quickly, or something like that."

"But still Kashitsuka-san, have you really never seen him before? If his objective was the key in your brother's belongings, then there was a good possibility that your brother knew him."

That was a good point too.

"No never. I never really met any of my brother's friends."

I twitched slightly. That was strange. Why would she not know any of her brother's friends? I wonder if she wasn't close to her brother and got his belongings after he died unwillingly.

So, let's think about this coin locker shall we? She said he was impatient. What could be so important that this person needed it in such a short amount of time? I wonder if the circumstances of his death had anything to do it. If he was caught up in criminal activity and was murdered for it, the criminals could be looking for the coin locker because of the money or drugs or contraband inside it. Again, I am thinking worst case scenario, but if this man was willing to take a hostage, then there has to be some criminal activity involved right? I bend down, asking plainly.

"By the way, how did your brother pass away?"

Huh, that's odd. She didn't react at all. I repeat the question; maybe she was just zoned out?

"What did your brother die of?"

She jerked and seemed to realize I was talking to her. Why wouldn't she react? I ask once more.

"What did your deceased brother die from?"

"Oh yes, He died in an accident four days ago."

She dug in her purse and pulled out her phone, flipping it open and showed me a picture of her standing next to a man with .

"This is my brother."

So there goes that theory. She had to have been close to him if she had him as her lock screen. So how did she not know any of his friends? I commented casually as I stared at the phone, trying to memorize what he looked like.

"Oh, you've made him your wallpaper."

Suddenly, I am hyper-aware of the child that was standing at my elbow, also gazing at the picture observantly. He snuck up beside me when I wasn't looking. I see him stiffen slightly…in recognition? Did he know this guy?

I was right in assuming that crime scenes were the catalysts that caused this kid to act seriously. Normally if I was looking in his direction and he was in my focus, he would notice my intentions and fly under the radar, throwing on that mask of his. Now though, I could practically see the gears turning in his clear gaze. I keep seeing these glimpses of a tiny sliver of the true person hiding behind the mask, but it wasn't enough. I needed to know exactly who I was dealing with.

"Speaking of mobile phones…"

The spell was broken as Conan snapped out of his thoughts, and the mask slammed down and for once it was genuine childish innocence crossing his face as he glanced up at Megure Keibu who was holding up an evidence bag with a cell phone in it.

"This mobile phone, belonging to the man who committed suicide is strange."

"Strange?"

Megure Keibu continued, pushing the buttons to scroll through it looks like.

"The email he sent to Mouri-kun while acting as Kashitsuka-san about wanting to move the meeting is in the sent history, but there are no other emails whatsoever."

That was strange. Did he delete them all before we got to him? Kashitsuka-san tried to explain.

"He sent the emails after that from my mobile."

That explained the ones afterwards, but not the complete mystery. Megura Keibu continued, seemingly agreeing with me.

"But still, the fact that's the only email that was sent or received, and the contact list is completely empty. This doesn't look like that new a model."

Did that mean this was a burn phone? That made sense considering he was contemplating committing a crime. If so, where was his real phone? Mouri-Sensei suggested.

"Maybe he bought an old model for a cheap price? It is good condition."

Megure Keibu glanced up at his friend.

"Also the change and wallet in his pocket with the mobile phone bother me."

Change and wallet? What could be strange about that? Mouri-Sensei seemed to have the same thought.

"Change and a wallet?"

Megure Keibu nodded seriously.

"They were with the locker key that he stole from Kashitsuka-san, along with a stun gun, cigarettes, and a lighter in his coat pocket, but the change added up to around five thousand yen."

I raise my eyebrow slightly. That was an abnormal amount of change.

"Five thousand yen!"

Exclaimed Mouri-Sensei. Ran-san commented.

"If he had that much, wouldn't they be heavy and rattle?"

Megure Keibu continued.

"Not only that, he also had two 10,000 yen bills in his wallet as well as five 5,000 yen bills and there were forty-seven 1,000 bills. Don't you find that strange?"

This man was stacked for committing a crime. Why would he bring his entire life savings with him to hold up someone? Did he steal them from Kashitsuka-san? I feel like we need to see the full contents of the evidence that we gleaned from the man before continuing any further.

"Um, excuse me. If it is all right, could you show us the things that were in his pocket?"

Instantly a high-pitched childish voice popped in.

"You want to see them too, don't you Oji-san?"

Meaning that this boya wanted to see them as well. Of course he does, but I don't miss how he pushes the desire off on Mouri-Sensei, drawing attention to the man instead of course him saying that he wanted to see them himself. Mouri-Sensei seemed caught off guard a little.

"Oh, yeah that's right."

Megure Keibu acquiesced, and soon we had assembled all of the evidence on the table of the man's pockets. I was peering over Conan's shoulder as he also included himself into the investigation.

"This is all of it."

Mouri-Sensei remarked in disbelief.

"He had this much stuff in his pockets?"

Megure Keibu nodded.

"Yes. The locker key is being examined by Takagi-kun now, so it's not here."

My eyes roam over the items, trying to pick up clues that I am sure were there, trying to weave together the evidence to tell me its story. There were the excessive amount of yen bills and change, there was a lighter, two boxes of cigarettes, the stun gun, and a variety of other odd items. Nothing really stood out to me as particularly condemning, but then again, it didn't look like any other police officer or detective in the room had any ideas either, even the boy standing in front of me.

"By the way Kashitsuka-san."

"Yes?"

"One of the two towels that fell by the body's feet in the toilet was damp on one side. Do you know why?"

A damp towel? Something that odd in a crime scene meant a clue of some sort. Kashitsuka-san answered calmly.

"I'm not sure, I was scared and had my head down the whole time."

Megure Keibu continued.

"Also, underneath those towels there was a knot at the end of your boot laces and they were caught up in your boots."

"Oh that's a habit from when I was a child. My brother always said when you wash fabric sneakers or the like, it's easier to hang them when the laces get like that. Like you'd expect, I don't wash my boots, but the habit just stuck with me."

Tears welled up in here eyes as she bowed her head.

"But…my brother isn't here anymore."

Mouri-Sensei turned to Megure Keibu, saying kindly.

"Keibu, would it be all right to leave it here for today? It hasn't been that long since she lost her brother, and a man she didn't know killed himself in front of her."

I see, trying to not distress Kashitsuka-san anymore, which makes sense. Being held up and have a man putting a bullet through his brain is no doubt traumatic enough, not to mention still dealing with the grief of her brother dying as well. I am surprised she isn't a blubbering mess constantly. Still, all these tears, and something still tugs at my instincts. Something about this case still needed to be discovered. I feel like we haven't even scratched the surface of this case yet; it wasn't a good feeling. Megure Keibu agreed.

"Then we will begin questioning tomorrow, so can you tell us your address and a way to contact you?"

Kashitsuka-san wiped her tears.

"Oh, yes, I can write it on something, right?"

"If possible, if you have any kind of identification."

"I've just finished university and I am looking for a job, so I don't have a business card. If I go to my house, I could give you my insurance certificate."

"Then please bring that tomorrow."

"Understood."

If she didn't have any identification on her, that means that she doesn't have a driver's license. In that case, she doesn't have a way to get back to her home. I still wanted to check in with her, because maybe another one of her brother's friends could come and attack her. Not to mention, I wanted to check out her home for possibly more clues to solving this mystery.

"Um…If you're going home, shall I drive you there?"

I offered kindly. I pointed over in a general direction of where my car was.

"I parked at a nearby parking lot. There is a chance that an accomplice of his might ambush you near your home."

Kashitsuka-san smiled softly, a grateful look falling over her face.

"Sorry to trouble you."

'Amuro Touru' smiled, polite as ever.

"Oh please, there is no need to apologize."

Megure Keibu asked deadpan.

"By the way, what is he doing here?"

Mouri-Sensei answered sheepishly.

"Oh actually, Amuro-kun is my apprentice now."

Megure Keibu recoiled in surprise.

"Apprentice?"

Mouri-Sensei chuckled, a mixture of pride and embarrassment. Megure Keibu just watched his friend with fond exasperation.

"Geez, so you have yet another detective around you."

My ears perked up. Another detective? Who could that possibly be?

"Another?"

I voice my concern. Megure Keibu turned to me and explained.

"Yeah, there is another one besides you. A detective girl who's recently been showing up and wandering around crime scenes with Mouri-kun."

My heart skips a beat in anticipation. No way. Could it be Sherry? Could I possibly be that lucky that I stumble on her within the first week of hanging out with the Mouri's? I never heard of her being a detective, as science was her specialty, but she was certainly intelligent enough for it. No Amuro, focus on this.

"A detective girl you say? I'd love to meet her."

I will definitely have to investigate that later, and meet this mysterious detective girl. However, my plate was full enough as it was now with Mouri Sensei, Conan, and this case.

Enough of that for now, we need to get Kashitsuka-san home. Megure Keibu was already out the door.

"In any case, are you ready to go home Kashitsuka-san?"

Kashitsuka-san took the hint and stood up from the couch.

"I am coming with you."

I turn to see Mouri-Sensei standing near the door, still holding it open from when Megure Keibu exited. Kashitsuka-san held up her hands, trying to decline.

"No thank you I will be ok on my own."

Mouri-Sensei shook his head.

"No Amuro-kun has the right idea. If they are hanging around your apartment waiting for you the more people the better."

He reassured as he and her traipsed down the stairs.

"Wait for us."

Ran was next out the door hurriedly, leaving me alone with Conan. He was looking up at me with wide puppy dog eyes, nonthreatening in an almost genuine way.

"Is there enough room in your car for all of us Amuro-san?"

I smiled, pasting on my own mask.

"Since you count as half a person Conan-kun, I am sure we will fit."

I see the small twitch on his face, but I couldn't' figure out the emotion it was before it smoothed over. I follow the six-year-old out of the office.

We walk silently side by side as we follow the father/daughter/client group. The air wasn't awkward per say, but not quite comfortable either. Both of us still felt the tension of the day's events, and decided to stay within our own thoughts instead of engaging each other in conversation. I could tell he was deep in thought as he walked, not really noticing the surroundings around him as he almost walked out into the street without looking both ways.

No cars were directly on us, but one was coming that would hit him if he continued walking into the street. I urgently reached down and grabbed the back of his collar, gently pulling him backwards until he was on the sidewalk beside me, blinking in surprise at what just happened as the car drove by. I released the breath I had sucked into my lungs in panic and admonished softly

"Careful there Conan-kun. There won't be someone to always look out for you."

Conan looked up at me with a sheepish smirk.

"Sorry Amuro-san."

The crossing walk changed to green and we continued our silent journey. I break the silence amiably, fishing for answers.

"What were you so lost in thoughts about?"

I doubt he will give me a straight answer, but I would check just in case to make sure. Conan made no verbal reaction, but his body tensed, and he stopped abruptly on the sidewalk. I turn slightly to see the boy staring up at me with the clearest gaze, his normally sapphire eyes glittering dangerously in the dark. He reminded me of an agent, a hunter prowling in the night.

Then it is gone, disappeared into the unknown leaving behind a normal elementary schooler. He frowned, softened features even with the harsh emotion on his face. Not like the agent I had seen before, but a true child.

"This case I suppose."

I nodded, creeping slightly closer figuratively as I threw out the line, hook in the water baited and ready for his answer.

"What about it?"

He just grinned up at me.

"Nothing Amuro-san. Just seems like something is missing."

He skips off, and I narrow my eyes. He just…it wasn't just a face mask; he changed his entire body language to that of a kid. The previous hunter I had seen had disappeared completely, leaving behind the grade schooler which was turned up to dial eleven. Well shoot, did I scare him off? Did he suspect that I am suspecting him?

I follow after him. I can't get a read on this kid. One second, he is a capable detective, and the next he really is just a six year old. Which one was real? That was only when a dead body was involved too. It terrified me; this unknown force that I was now following toward my car.

We clamored in my RX-7, Kashitsuka-san and I in the front seat while Mouri-Sensei, Ran-san, and Conan scrunched together in the back. I pull out of the parking lot following Kashitsuka-san's directions.

"Kashitsuka-san, is this the right way to your home?"

"Yeah."

Ran-san remarked cheerfully from the backseat.

"Come to think of it, this car's a different color then Sato Keiji's right?"

Mouri-Sensei scolded slightly irately.

"More importantly, why did you guys come along? It's kind of cramped in here."

My RX-7 is not used for public transport most of the time; I use her for her high speeds with the turbo engines, quick turns, and superb handling with the weight distribution, perfect for high speed chases and dire situations. I decide to follow through with what Amuro Touru would say and not any of my other personas, glancing into my rearview mirror.

"Sorry. This car isn't designed to have 3 passengers in the back seats."

Ran-san apologized for her father's brashness, again.

"Ah, no it isn't your fault."

She turned to her dad.

"And why did you have to come along Dad?"

Mouri-Sensei protested.

"Because I am worried about Kei-san."

I smirk as I continue to listen to them argue good-naturedly in the back seat. I glance up into my rear view mirror again just to see behind me before my gaze drifts down to the youngest rider in the car.

Ah, the little kid act is gone again and he is back in his detective mode. I can see the clear suspicion in his gaze as he stared directly ahead, before his glare shifted slightly to the woman sitting in my passenger seat.

Wait a second…did he think…no way. Did he think Kashitsuka-san was the culprit? That couldn't possibly be right… right?

No hold on, there was some merit to that. I had similar thoughts at the beginning of the case, but with some small pieces of evidence leaning toward the opposite side of the argument, I had abandoned that theory. I would be a terrible detective if I didn't at least consider the option.

Maybe I was thinking about this all wrong. I assumed the man had committed suicide, following along with Kashitsuka-san's story. It was obvious she was in high distress, so I believed her story, as it was the only story that came out of that situation; the only other witness was dead.

My instincts that were telling me there was something up here, was this what they were trying to tell me? I mean several things about the interrogation earlier were suspicious from her but was it enough to where she murdered him? The lack of gunshot residue, her supposed zoning out, the shoe laces. Conan was right; she was far more suspicious then the man. Alone, the evidence wasn't going to hold up in court, but if this boy truly believed that she was the culprit, maybe I should entertain the idea as well, even if he was just a primary school student.

I glance over to Kashitsuka-san who was staring down at her lap, looking exhausted, and her thoughts occupied by something. Guilt? Maybe.

All right Conan-kun. I will chew on the bone that you have thrown me, although it was unintentional. I know the other detective in the car wasn't going to reach that conclusion, and just like in the restaurant, where 'Sleeping Kogoro' outshined me, I have to learn how to think outside of the box.

I press my foot on the gas pedal, revving the engine slightly as we sped down the street. I was itching to solve the cases in front of me, not only the suicide, but also the mysterious boy sitting a foot behind me.


	9. Change of Focus 3: The Apartment

**I am doing one more chapter for this case. I feel like I have taken too much time on this case, but you know what, its fine. It is also fine that it is taking me months to update. I am sorry guys. I will try to get better. Enjoy and I should have the last one up within a week or so. Enjoy.**

We pull into a high-rise apartment complex, and I easily find a parking spot. As we walk I keep my eyes peeled into the surrounding darkness, trying to sense any enemies that could come out of the night at any moment. Then again, if Kei-san was the criminal, maybe she didn't have anyone coming to attack her. We follow Kei-san into the elevator up to the seventh floor. Mouri-sensei broke the silence as we stepped out of the elevator.

"This is a very nice block of flats. The rent has to be pretty high."

Kei-san shrugged as she stepped around a corner.

"Yeah kind of, but my brother and I've been living here thanks to our parents' money."

She stepped up to the door, giving us a polite smile.

"Well, you don't need to follow me anymore. We've confirmed nobody is trying to ambush me, after all."

Yes, and that was the problem. She seems awfully insistent that we leave, which only leads to the idea that she has something she wants to hide. Now it makes me even more interested of what was going on in the apartment, but we don't have an excuse to go in.

"That's right."

"Then we will be going."

I would really like to take a small peek into the apartment but it doesn't seem like that is going to be the case. I was distracted by a flurry of movement and a childish whine.

"I forgot to go to the bathroom. What do I do? I'm about to burst."

I fight hard not to let my mask break into a smirk. Ah, now that is an idea I have not thought of, even though it would be strange if an adult man did that. Conan shuffled up to Kei-san, begging frantically.

"Please let me use the toilet Miss, Please. I can't hold it anymore!"

Again, was this a coincidence or did he literally just open the door to investigating her apartment on purpose? Kei-san, startled pulled out her key.

"Ok, just hold on a second."

She opened the door and I watched as Conan crept toward the crack of the door and stiffened for a moment. What? Did he see something?

"The toilet is the first door on the right past the entrance."

I heard the dropping of shoes and a hurried thanks as I heard Conan skitter off into the flat. He opened the opportunity to investigate but we would need more time besides just one person's bathroom break. I interject embarrassedly.

"Um, excuse me, I am holding it in too."

Mouri-sensei agreed. Kei-san gave us a hesitant look, before offering kindly.

"Then would you like to come in for a while? Although I don't have anything other than tea to serve you."

Perfect. A little snoop around her apartment wouldn't really hurt. At best, it proves her innocence, and at worse, it helps convict her. It would help me sleep tonight.

"My apologies Kei-san."

"You can't help it so don't worry."

"Necessity knows no law, right?"

We step into a living room looking area, right next to the kitchen. I glance around at the mess. Looks like someone had a party with friends, judging by the half-eaten food and bottles of booze. This could explain her hesitance of letting us in. Mouri-sensei voiced my thoughts.

"What a mess. Did you have a party or something last night?"

Kei-san stepped into the kitchen, turning back to us to answer.

"Yes, I got together with several of my friends from university. Sorry for the mess."

"Nah, it is fine."

I scanned the room carefully looking for any clues. Nothing really seems out of place, but the investigation is still young. I step closer to the television, glancing into the kitchen to see Kei-san opening a cabinet looking slightly confused. That was an interesting look. Wonder what that could have meant.

"Oh, Kei-san can I help you with anything?"

Ran-san offered helpfully. Kashituka-san replied hesitantly.

"Then please take care of the trash on the table."

Mouri-sensei stepped forward, picking up the remote from the table and flicking on the television. Instantly the late-night news network with two anchors popped up.

"This afternoon at 4 pm, in the Mouri Detective agency's toilet in Beika city's 5th block. A shocking incident took place, where a man committed suicide."

Ran-san protested in disbelief.

"No way. It is in the news already?"

"Looks like it."

Mouri-sensei affirmed. They sure did get it up there quite quickly. Mouri-sensei flicked the television back off again. Ran-san gasped lightly.

"Oh no! Mom must be so worried, since I turned off my mobile phone."

She pulled it out, switching it on just as a call was coming through. She answered it and pulled the phone away from her ear wincing, and I heard a loud and concerned voice on the other end.

"Hello? Ah Sera-san. Sorry, there is a case, so it is a bit hectic here."

Sera-san? Who could that be? It sounded like a teenager girl voice on the phone. I watch in interest as Ran's face contorted in concentration.

"Sorry, you are breaking up. It is hard to hear you."

Wait what? There should be no reason a high rise building such as this doesn't have good cell phone service. Not to mention Kei-san's supposed enemies. My special agent brain instantly went to wiretaps. But no, that was too far into my realm of expertise, and not in the realm of normal people. Kei-san should have no reason to have or deal with wire taps. Not to mention I could blow my cover like this. Nothing to do about it now though; this case needed to be solved.

"Hello Sera-san? Can you hear me?"

I step closer, gently pulling the phone away from Ran's ear to push the end call button, holding a finger to my lips. Could the man have been spying on Kei-san and her brother? He could have made the move when he noticed they contacted Mouri-sensei, and that was how he knew to show up there today. It fit. I murmur quietly to Kei-san.

"Kei-san."

"Yes?"

I continue softly.

"This room might be wiretapped."

Kei-san gasped in surprise. Ran-san asked innocently.

"But how do you know that?"

I turn back to her, staying quiet, but my thoughts were interrupted.

"It was Ran's phone call just now right? When there are wiretaps around, mobile phones get poor reception."

Relieved I see Mouri-sensei stand up. Looks like he isn't a bumbling buffoon all of the time. Good, then that saves a lot of time. We need to find the wiretaps and see if they can lead us anywhere. I reflexively deflect the attention off of me and give the other man praise for 'finding out' about the wiretaps.

"As expected of Mouri-sensei. Kei-san, we'd like to search every room for wiretaps now. You don't mind right?"

Kei-san's face contorted for a split second in what look fear, before she smoothed it out. Now that was interesting. She didn't want us to find the wiretaps? Or worse, she didn't want us searching the rooms. Another suspicious strike. She stepped forward.

"Ah, sorry. Please wait five minutes. They are all messed up."

She stepped toward the living room door. I narrowed my eyes slightly as she stepped past me, and she didn't break eye contact with me, almost like a bunny in front of a wolf. Why was she scared of me? I pull out my bug sweeper to help find the little listening bugs as she stepped out the door.

"I will tidy up my underwear and whatnot."

She left the room, closing the door with a small click. I narrow my eyes. Was she really going to clean up the rooms like she said? Not to mention Conan wasn't back yet, which was also disconcerting. Knowing him, he should be here in the middle of the investigation…unless he was searching the house on his own? That sounded slightly more plausible, but I still wasn't completely sure.

The five minute mark came and went. I gave Kei-san the benefit of the doubt, but it was quickly turning my stomach the longer we waited and no one came back in the room. Something was wrong, and my suspicion of her instantly became reality; it looks like she either decided to run, or is taking an awful long time to hide something, which meant maybe she was the culprit after all. Now it was all about finding evidence against her.

Mouri-sensei glanced impatiently at his watch.

"It has already been ten minutes, but Kei-san is not back yet."

Ran-san suggested.

"I wonder if she went to the toilet?"

I seriously doubt it, but let us continue with this ignorant charade for now. I can easily give clues to Mouri-sensei and let him take the spotlight. Looking too intelligent might blow my cover, and I can easily conduct my own investigation on the side.

"Then let's start searching the wiretaps on our own."

I turn on my bug finder and smile congenially at Ran-san.

"Please stand in the middle of the room I'm searching through while playing some sort of song from your mobile phone at full volume. Using that song we'll find the wiretaps and dispose of them."

Ran-san nods, flicking her phone back open.

"Sure thing Amuro-san."

I nod matter-of-factly.

"Right, let's start here in this room, and then we can spread out throughout the apartment, just in case Kei-san did need extra time to tidy up."

Ran played a popular song from the radio, and I walked around the room, gently swiping the bug finder from side to side, trying to find it. It was a also an advantage because while I scanned for bugs I could also give the apartment a more thorough look through as well.

Ah there, my instrument was starting to pick something up. I immediately zeroed in on the plug in where there was an odd attachment to the socket. The music got increasingly louder the closer I got. I carefully pulled the attachment up and held it up for the father daughter duo to see.

"Here is one."

I examine it carefully for a second before it was snatched out of my hands by Mouri-sensei. It was definitely of a crude make, nothing like the normal well-hidden bugs that I was used to working with. Well, that scrubbed professionals off the list of who could have done this. That made things easier at least.

"Ran, fetch a plastic bag from the kitchen to keep them in."

Mouri Sensei ordered. Ran-san handed her phone to her father and scurried off into the kitchen. I kept my eyes open for more odd attachments, as well as other plug ins. Not saying these were the only bugs in the house, but it could at least take care of some if I see any.

We continue to comb the house, first the living room and kitchen, before heading back into the hall toward the entrance. I happen to glance down and freeze for a half a second. Kei-san's boots were missing…and so were Conan's red sneakers.

Did they leave? And if so where did they go? Surely Conan had more sense then to go off alone with a potential criminal? Or maybe she forced him and kidnapped him? Maybe he led her away so we could investigate further. Too many questions were running through my head, but one thing was clear. I had no idea if Conan was safe or not, and I didn't like that feeling.

Sure I didn't know the kid very well, but I wasn't about to let him die either.

Should I bring it up to his adopted family? No, they would only panic, and at the very least, having Kei-san out of the way did open the way for a full investigation throughout the house to figure out why she ran in the first place; there was something here she didn't want us to find. Let's focus on what is in front of us before we get to that bridge.

"Amazing, it's the third one already!"

Ran-san placed another wiretap, this time disguised as a power strip into the bag. I knelt down, holding my tool next to another outlet, narrowing my eyes.

"There is one here too."

"Another one?"

I hear a disgusted gasp behind me and turn to see Mouri-sensei cringing back away from an open door.

"What is with this room? It smells terrible."

I wrinkle my nose as the smell hits me like a brick wall. It was an ungodly stench to be sure, and I cringed at its familiar odor. Well, at least we know what she was hiding now; there was no way I was going to mistake the smell of a decomposing corpse. Ran-san covered her nose.

"What is that smell?"

I didn't want to alarm anyone, so I decided to stick to our original objective. I offer.

"Apparently there is a wiretap in this room too."

Ran-san interjected worriedly.

"By the way, I haven't seen Conan-kun or Kei-san for quite a while."

Oh, that is true. The flat isn't very big, and if they were here, which they weren't, we would have ran into them by now. Mouri-sensei waved her concern away almost with annoyance.

"Let them be. Searching for the wiretaps is our first priority right now."

I narrow my eyes. Interesting that Mouri-sensei is only focused on one breadcrumb on this trail, when the other point in this case involved human lives. That didn't sound like the Mouri-sensei that took in the whole picture at once. I had no emotional attachment to Conan, but he had lived with the boy for a year at least right? It was concerning that he didn't know where he was and barely cared. Unless he was used to the boy running off at random times.

I step into the room, holding out my instrument. It started to pick up feedback right by the bed. I crouched down, shoving it further under the bed. Personally, that is where I would hide a wiretap, so not surprised they picked there.

"It looks like the wiretap is under the bed."

Mouri-sensei crouched down, commenting.

"There is a huge suitcase under it. Move aside a bit."

I acquiesced, shuffling over so Mouri-sensei could reach under the bed. He reached under the bed, pulling with a lot of effort.

"Dammit, why is it so heavy?"

I was starting to get a bad feeling.

"The wiretap is in it right?"

Ran-san bent down, hand over her nose and mouth.

"The stench seems to be coming from there too."

I nodded determinedly. Corpse or no corpse, we have to open it for clues. I was already mentally prepared for it.

"Anyway, let's open it up."

Mouri-sensei flicked the latches and slowly lifted up the lid. Ran-san shrieked, Mouri-sensei gasped, and Amuro Touru looked shocked. Right, Amuro Touru hasn't seen a lot of dead bodies, so seeing one should surprise him. My mask is perfect, even as Furuya Rei is calculating the next move. This proves a lot of things.

Let's go over, first, this proves this that Kei-san knew the body was here, which meant she either did it herself, or was an accomplice to the crime. Secondly, if this is one of the bodies, then Kei-san could also be responsible for the supposed suicide in the agency. She has been leading us like fools for this whole time. Mouri-sensei exclaimed.

"Why is there a body in the suitcase? And who is this guy?"

That was the question now wasn't it? Who was this man and the man from the agency and why did Kei-san kill them? I reach forward, feeling the arm of the corpse and deducing some observances I could see at surface level, and of course judging the rigor mortis.

"He is a rather lean man. He was beaten to death, and I am guessing it's been a little over a day since he died."

Mouri-sensei reached down with a handkerchief preserving the crime scene as best he could as he plucked out the wiretap that was in the suitcase next to the man.

"Like we thought, the wiretap was in here, but…"

Ran-san interjected.

"Anyway, let's tell Kei-san about this, since she owns the house."

Well, I should probably tell them then, since the next course of action would be to find Kei-san.

"But she might not be here anymore."

Ran-san turned to me in surprise. I explained.

"Since her boots weren't there when I passed the front door a minute ago. I wondered if they were on the shoe rack then, but it is also plausible that she ran away because she was afraid we'd find the body while we checked the room searching for wiretaps."

Mouri-sensei looked down at the body of the dead man.

"Then you are saying that Kei-san was the one who killed this guy?"

Well, I am leaning toward it, but we are missing evidence, and a motive. To be honest, I don't know, but she is the top suspect at the moment. Oh, Since I was informing them of bad news, might as well, include the possibly worst part. I answered honestly.

"I can't be sure about that yet, but the fact that Conan-kun's shoes are also gone has me a little worried."

Ran-san gasped.

"No way! Why?"

I hesitate for just a moment, to decide whether to comfort the distraught teen, or to tell her the truth.

"I can't say. Perhaps he chased her when she escaped, or maybe she took him."

Ran whipped out her phone, saying with determination.

"I am going to try to call Conan-kun."

Mouri-sensei also pulled out his phone.

"I just sent Kei-san an email, but if she ran away, I doubt she will reply."

As soon as he spoke, his phone dinged. I turn to it in disbelief. There is no way she would reply…right?

"An email?"

"From Kei-san?"

Both of the Mouri's crowded around the phone, peering at it intently.

"Yeah."

His eyes widened and I bite my lip. That wasn't a good sign. Mouri-sensei read the email slowly.

"Seeing that I got an email from you, I take it you found the body? Although I plan on giving the boy back when the day breaks, if you try to report this to the police or get in my way of escape, then I can't guarantee his safety."

He put his phone away and looked back down at the corpse.

"So Kei-san really did kill this guy?"

I stood up, putting forward the deduction I was currently working on.

"What if she was the one who actually killed the guy who supposedly committed suicide by shooting himself."

Ran-san blinked up at me, innocently.

"No way, that can't be."

Mouri-sensei narrowed his eyes.

"But there was almost no gunshot residue on her. Doesn't that mean she didn't fire a gun?"

Right, I had no proof of that one either, but then again I wasn't supposed to be the smartest guy in the room either. Time to retreat, at least a little bit. I hold up my hands and smile apologetically, and try to change the subject.

"We are only talking hypothetically here. But we are really at a loss here. To think that we found yet another body, and the killer took Conan-kun, yet we can't make a move until morning."

Yeah, that didn't sit well with me. I am all for getting Conan back safely but a criminal that has killed at least two Japanese citizens? No Kei-san wasn't getting away, that was for sure. We are getting her and Conan back.

Mouri-sensei stood up, commenting regretfully.

"If only the brat would give us a hint of where they were."

Hmm, the way he said it sounded like this wasn't the first time Conan had been kidnapped, or has been in a compromising situation, which made me worry more about the life of the boy where being kidnapped was normal, but also not worried as hopefully, as this wasn't his first rodeo he would keep his head and make smart decisions. Suddenly, Ran-san's eyes lit up.

"That's right! Agasa Hakase might be able to figure it out."

Oh? Who is this now? Why would he be able to figure out where Conan was?

"Agasa Hakase? Who might that be?"

Ran explained fretfully.

"Oh, he knows Conan-kun. Conan-kun always carries around a detective badge with a transmitter on it, and Agasa Hakase made some glasses that can track it."

Oh really? It sounds like this Agase Hakase is quite the inventor. Not to mention that tool would be most useful, not only for this investigation, but locating any person that has a transmitter of some sort on them? I could use that in my Sherry investigation if I could. I smirk.

"Oh really? If there is something that convenient, then I'd definitely like to see it."

That did cinch it though. Conan has been in this situation before, so I won't worry about him in that aspect. He is smarter than the average bear. Surely he won't do anything stupid with Kei-san. No, while Ran-san calls up this Hakase, we can truly investigate this apartment for clues.

"Agasa Hakase, we need your help. Conan-kun has gotten kidnapped by a murderer. We need to find him."

There was a slight pause as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone, before she confirmed.

"Yeah. That is why we want you to track down Conan-kun's detective badge with the tracking glasses."

There was another pause, before Ran-san apologized.

"Oh sorry. Got someone on the other line. It might be Conan-kun. If you figure out where he is call us."

I perked my ears up as Ran hung up. Hopefully it was Conan-kun with information.

"Hello? Conan-kun?"

She winced, pulling the phone away from her ear slightly.

"Sera-san? Sorry there is a lot going on now and we're all in a panic. Anyway, Conan-kun is in trouble."

Ah, the mysterious Sera-san. Sera was awfully close to Sherry, name-wise anyway, and the other voice sounded like a teenager girl. Could it be the girl detective that they were talking about earlier? It sounded like this Sera person was concerned about Conan too, as Ran-san started to explain the case. While she does that, I am going to see if I can pick up some clues.

I head back to the front of the house, checking out first the shoe rack for any clue of were Kei-san could have gone. I bend down, examining the shoes carefully and found something odd. All of these shoes were men. Surely Kei-san had more then one pair of shoes. I stand up and make my way to the closet, and then the laundry room, propping open the lid of the washer. No women's clothes, just men's again. I remember the confused look from Kei-san as she looked for the cups in the kitchen. I quickly walk back into the kitchen and open the same cabinet she had, only to see plates and pots and pans, not cups. Now why wouldn't she know where the cups were in her own flat. There was only one explanation.

This wasn't Kei-san's flat at all. Now where could she have gotten the key then?

The man who 'committed' suicide at the agency. She could have slipped it out of his pocket at any point before the investigation. Then, maybe she was the one who planted the wiretaps? No, I don't have evidence for that. There is one huge piece of this that we are missing: motive. Why would she kill both he man in there, and the one at the agency? What did they do to her?

I step into the living room, looking around at the furniture for something, anything. My eyes land on the remote control. I turn on the television and click recent recordings and raise my eyebrows. Why were there so many news and talk show recordings? They were all centered around a few days ago. I click on one and smirk settled on my lips.

It showed the robbery incident from a few days ago.

Now, there were only a few people that would be interested in this footage. If it was a detective or law enforcement, or someone who was personally invested in the robbery, either the family of the person killed, or the robbers themselves. This was turning out to be very interesting as more and more of the case was being revealed.

And the Boy had known.

I pause, biting my lip. Right, the only reason why I started to suspect Kei-san was because Conan had given me the idea. How had he know she was the culprit? This Boy was turning out to be far more trouble then he was worth. Not only that, he had a strong suspicion of Kei-san being the culprit and he approached her alone? I thought he was smarter then that. Which only led to the conclusion that he allowed himself to be taken by her. Which again didn't make any sense.

No matter Conan-kun. You have started this trail, and I intend to repay you by getting to the bottom of this.

I flicked off the tv and returned to the bedroom, intent on reporting my findings. Rest assured Conan. We will get you back and bring her to justice. Just you wait.


	10. Change of Focus 4: Gaining Trust

**I want to thank all of you who have told me not to worry about updating. I appreciate you all caring about me. I just want to keep you all entertained, and I feel like I fail you when I don't update regularly. Thank you all for the support, through rare and plentiful updates. Enjoy the last chapter of this case. Episodes 672-674. Finally. Haha.**

I stepped back into the room to see Mouri-Sensei lounging on the bed. The window was open and the stench was much better with air circulation.

"Should we call the police then?"

Mouri-sensei hummed thoughtfully.

"Maybe."

I step into the room, relaying my observations.

"More importantly, this room is strange."

Mouri-sensei narrowed his eyes, not understanding.

"What do you mean by strange?"

I explained.

"There were only men's shoes in the shoe rack, and the clothes in the laundry as well as the clothes in the closet were all men's as well."

Mouri-sensei's eyes widened slightly.

"Then Kei-san's deceased brother was the only one living here?"

Ran-san was giving me a shocked look as well. I say seriously.

"I don't know about that yet, but I can tell you that the occupant of this room paid quite a bit of attention to an incident that took place a few days ago."

Ran-san glanced at her father.

"Incident?"

I beckoned, letting them follow me to the living room. I handed the remote to Mouri-sensei, folding my arms.

"See for yourself. They recorded a lot on the matter."

Mouri-sensei pushed the prerecorded button. Ran-san observed.

"You're right. There is nothing but news and talk show recordings all in a row."

Mouri-sensei clicked on one, letting the tape play.

"Moreover, the parts concerning the bank robbery case have been edited together. This is an image of the 3 man robbery group as seen from the security cameras released this morning. If I recall correctly, it was a 3 man group consisting of a short guy, a slender guy, and an athletic guy."

Ran-san commented.

"That's right. The athletic guy was shown firing a gun. Although the person being shot at was out of frame and wasn't shown."

The newscaster decided to interrupt, reporting loudly.

"Additionally, the bank employee was shot to death after trying to calm the robbers down. Ken'ya Shona-san's wake was held yesterday evening. The line of condolence callers who were touched by Shono-san's brave actions continued after midnight."

The footage changed to a line outside of a house, a familiar man's picture popped up in the corner. I narrow my eyes slightly. Ah, so the brother was the one who was shot in the robbery. If that even was her brother. Their last names were different, not to mention her lock screen. It was a picture of them hugging but looked more like a couple picture instead of family. So 'Kei-san', if that was her real name obviously loved this Shono-san, and this was recent so hatred and the pain would still be very strong. The picture was starting to come together.

"This guy! He's Kei-san's brother. The one who was on her mobile phone's wallpaper. But why does he have a different surname."

Mouri-sensei turned to me, uncharacteristically serious.

"Isn't it also strange? If the one living her was Kei-san's brother, there is no way she could've edited this morning's news."

That was a good point as well. Since we only found men clothing, and made the deduction only a man lived here, there was no way a dead man could have recorded this morning's news. Following my deductions from earlier of who could possibly have an interest in this footage, we have exhausted the other avenues, which meant that the person who lived in this apartment was one of the robbers. I doubt our 'Kei-san' was one, but she has already killed two men, the man in the trunk, and the man in the agency. Could both of these men be the robbers? Not to mention…there were three of them. Is that where she left to go, to go find the third thief? I keep my deductions to myself as I sigh.

"Well, whoever was living here, seeing that they were taking the trouble to archive these news and talk shows, isn't it natural to think it's be either a considerable crime enthusiast, the victim's planning to take revenge on the killer, or perhaps even the robber himself?"

Mouri-sensei stuttered an agreement.

"Indeed."

All right, we are all caught up to speed now. Time to investigate some more and see if the computer I haven't checked yet has anything useful.

"Anyway, let's look around the room a little more. Although, the only thing left is the PC in the bedroom."

"Um…"

I turn to see Ran-san directly behind me. I give her a serious glance. Maybe she had some ideas or evidence I hadn't thought of yet? She put her hand next to her mouth and murmured secretively.

"Why are you my dad's apprentice when you're such a good detective? You are obviously the better…"

She trailed off, giving me a look that begged for answers. Oops. That wasn't good. In the favor of time considering someone's life was in danger, and I wanted to get to Conan and 'Kei-san' as quickly as possible, I had forgotten that I was supposed to be the lesser detective. If she had noticed it, had he? Crap I couldn't afford to blow my cover so quickly into the case; I had barely gotten them to trust me. Right, nothing I haven't experienced in the field before. Besides, this isn't Gin or Vermouth, just Ran-san. If I could fool them, she should be much easier.

I plaster 'Amuro Touru' on and chuckled good naturedly. I whisper back.

"Mouri-sensei may pretend to be having trouble, but he's actually already figured out the truth behind everything for the most part, and is just testing me."

Yeah, that makes sense. I continue, narrowing my eyes.

"It was the same in the DNA case before, and in the gun suicide today, where my brash deduction led to a tragic result. Sensei wouldn't dealt with it a lot better. I've still got a long way to go."

I laugh as I step into the room. Yes, deflect suspicion and attention off me. Give all the credit to Mouri-sensei. It seems Ran-san is sharper than her father. I will have to watch my step from now on.

I lean over the computer, calling out.

"Mouri-sensei, there is a computer in here. Maybe it has some more information on it."

The detective appeared at the doorway, scanning the room systematically. I will let him figure out the computer and let him take the glory.

"A computer? Really?"

He set down in front of it, clicking the mouse impatiently. Ran circled around the desk to look over his shoulder. He let out an irritated tut as a screen popped up.

"Damnit, the computer is locked."

Ah that does present a problem. if we don't know the password, we can't unlock the treasure trove of evidence. Ran-san spoke with a disappointed tinge to her voice.

"You can't unlock it unless you know the password, right?"

"Why'd they have to do something so annoying?"

Well, maybe we are lucky and they left their password somewhere. Either it was a an easy password, which was unlikely considering this was a criminal's computer, and if they didn't want any random citizen breaking it in, they probably chose something that wasn't related to them. Now if I had a long password or something that I couldn't memorize, which wasn't often, then I usually wrote it down close to the computer. I knelt down, looking under the desk and gave a small smirk when noticed the thin strip of paper taped right underneath the desk, a series of letters and numbers on it.

Well now, I can't exactly tell them right out and cause them to be more suspicious of me. I had to do this tactfully where they discover it on their own, and then take all the credit. Mouri-sensei sighed.

"Then let's try playing with the name Kei Kashitsuka."

Oh my, how was this guy a detective. Nevermind. I ask pleasantly.

"How do you two usually come up with passwords?"

There, a simple question that gets them thinking in the right direction. Ran-san answered first.

"I use my birth date."

Mouri-sensei replied sheepishly.

"I'd use 5563 since it can be read as Kogoro-san."

I froze for a split second. Did…did he just give me his computer password for his office? I will definitely have to check that out later. Right now focus. I prompted with only the slightest stammer.

"No, that's not what I meant. What if it's a really long password that you can't memorize?"

Ran-san put a finger to her chin questioningly, thinking out loud.

"I'd right it in my mobile phone's memo book."

Mouri-sensei reached underneath the table, speculating.

"I'd write it on a paper and hide it somewhere where nobody would see it…"

He trailed off as his eyes sparked. He leaned back, looking under the desk with an elated gasp.

"I found it! I got the password."

I released a small sigh. As I suspected, Mouri-sensei took all the credit, even though he saw me leaning down earlier. Good. Ran-san jumped up excitedly.

"Amazing Dad."

Looks like she bought it too. Perfect. I affirm, pushing the entire recognition onto him.

"As expected from you."

Mouri-sensei typed in the password, giggling.

"Now then, let's see what we can get from this computer."

Immediately after logging in, it was quite evident that we were right on this being the robber's apartment. Mouri-sensei's eyes widened.

"Oi oi oi! Isn't this the plan for that bank robbery?"

I glance over the document, taking in key details. It looks like they had all the plans, and had even taken a picture together. I announced, recognizing at least some of the people in the picture.

"They had the nerve to include a photo of the three of them gathered together and holding guns."

How tasteless. If only the organization was this sloppy we would have captured them a while ago. This happened several days ago; they should have deleted the files then. I look at the easy smiles on their faces, like this was a huge joke, like they weren't about to go kill a man. I am almost glad two out of the three are now corpses.

"Oh no. Isn't the guy in the middle the one who committed suicide at the detective agency?"

"The guy on the far right is the guy who was in the suitcase."

That's two robbers down, and making an educated guess, our robber murderer is on the way to track down the third one. That's probably where Conan is too. I remark, trying to get the ball rolling to leave. Everything else can be figured out later; we need to save the Boya now.

"Then the lady on the far left must be the other robber."

That's who 'Kei-san' is going after. Now we need to find her. Ran-san pointed out.

"Looks like that woman contacted them."

Mouri-sensei deadpanned, clicking on the email.

"Yeah. With an e-mail blatantly titled 'Is the gun ready?' An e-mail from the woman saying she's moving."

Moving? I lean in closer to read the email, seeing the address easily.

"It has an address."

I nod. I bet that is where Conan and our culprit is, if not now, soon will be in the future.

"Let's go and see."

Mouri-sensei agreed rapidly. Good to know we are on the same page. I start toward the door, asking.

"Mouri-sensei, do you have all the evidence you need to make a deduction?"

Mouri-sensei followed me out the door of the room, eyes glinting like hardened steel. I could tell he was worried about the boy.

"I think I am pretty close. I think we can discuss it a little in the car, don't you?"

Yes I agree. The address was far enough away that we could have quite the lengthy discussion in the car about the exact deduction. I am quite positive we had most of the pieces and can fit them together now. The rest we could easily figure out.

We locked the apartment door and headed toward the elevator. Ran-san asked quietly.

"So Amuro-san, do you think we should involve the police?"

I shake my head slightly, watching the blinking numbers as the lift ascended to our floor.

"No, not yet. Not when we have a clue to where they are."

Ran-san blinked at me.

"Wait, you know where Conan-kun could be?"

I shrugged.

"It is a pretty good possibility."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I stepped inside, guessing.

"Maybe the woman who took Conan-kun away is headed for that lady in order to avenge Shono-san."

In fact I am banking on that right now. Mouri-san nodded in agreement, stepping into the elevator after me.

"Yeah."

I watch the doors close.

"So I think it is too early to involve the police yet, especially with Conan-kun as a hostage. We can go check it out first, and notify the police later."

Yes, being too hasty and calling the police in could prove disastrous. We have to at least assess the situation for ourselves first. Well I think between the three of us, we could rescue the boya if needed.

We were out of the building and into my car in no time. Ran-san sat next to me up front, while Mouri-sensei took the back. I checked my mirrors as I asked.

"So Mouri-sensei, can I hear your deduction?"

Would he go into 'sleeping' mode again to explain? I am curious of what the conditions are that causes him to go in that state. Would it be that he had to have all the evidence first before 'falling asleep?' It didn't seem like it as Mouri-Sensei started to speak, eyes clear as he thought aloud.

"Let's start at the beginning. First was the bank robbery with the three people, where they shot Shono-san."

Yes that did seem the beginning of it, the catalyst that began this whole spider's web of crimes. I nodded as I pulled out of the parking lot, glancing in my rear view mirror.

"Then what Mouri-sensei?"

Let him think it out ahead of time, and if there are any fallacies then I can input, but sure let him get the recognition.

"The woman, who was close to Shono-san, decided to take revenge on the robbers, by first killing the man and stuffing him in a suitcase. The apartment we were just in was either the man in the suitcase, or the man from the agency."

I saw the line of reasoning and followed it, stating my own deduction. It would be strange if I didn't contribute at least a little something.

"The man from the agency set up the meeting with you, to find the locker key, which maybe that locker had money from the robbery, and he needed to retrieve it because the first robber didn't tell him and maybe he thought he left town."

Mouri-sensei continued.

"Yes, and then there was the whole hostage situation. Now how did she not get gunpowder on her, and pull the trigger?"

I paused. I had a theory about both of those. Should I tell him my theories, or let him figure it out on his own? Ah I know, I can lay the evidence of my theories, and then lay them like a breadcrumb trail so he arrives at the same conclusion as me. I stop at a stop light and hum pensively, as if thinking deeply about the solution.

"Well Mouri-sensei, what were the items at the crime scene? Maybe they can tell us what happened?"

Ran-san was gripping her phone in her hands, probably expecting some kind of response from Agasa-hakase, or the teenager Sera-san. She asked.

"What was at the scene of the crime?"

I glanced back at Mouri-san, stating slowly.

"Well, there was a damp towel, and her boots were taken off with the string tied in a knot at the end, as well as her duct taped up. I think the way she was duct taped she could have done it herself by wrapping it around the door knob, and then rotating. Right Mouri-san?"

Was that enough information to get the detective's mind turning, or to fall into his sleeping mode? Mouri-sensei's eyes sharpened.

"Wait a moment, the shoelace. The knot could be used to loop through the trigger and pull it. Then the wet towel was there to keep the gunpowder from getting on her."

Now he's catching on. I sigh inwardly. All this tiptoeing around when I really just want to solve the mystery, send the criminals to jail, and of course get Conan back in one piece so we can all go home. But now that Ran-san has explicitly told me that she questions my real intelligence I have to be super careful from now on.

"Wow Mouri-sensei, as expected of you."

Lead him to the answer, praise him, repeat. Seems like this is my life now. I am slightly disappointed and confused as to why 'Sleeping Kogoro' didn't make an appearance, but I need to check on the conditions for that, which could be a later date.

Ran-san exclaimed.

"No way! I got an email from Conan."

What? Why would the woman allow Conan to email us? That's just bad kidnapper protocol. He could tell us anything he wants, like location. Maybe he escaped? That would be a miracle. I heard several beeps as she clicked it open and read it aloud.

"I'm all right so don't worry.' He says."

Well that makes things slightly different. What if I had this wrong? I had assumed he was taken against his will, but maybe he followed her willingly. Did he not know about the body and didn't do a sweep of the house like I assumed? Because if he did, going with a known murderer was something no normal person, let alone child would do. Although if he went on his own, then why didn't he contact us before, or why did the woman send that threatening message. So many questions.

"It looks like he went on his own accord."

Mouri-sensei huffed, crossing his arms in irritation.

"That brat. Acting like a detective again."

Ah, so he had noticed the boy's active participation in crimes. Maybe he was just curious, but I doubted that was the case. I say seriously.

"Well, the curiosity of a child entails the inquiring spirit of a detective and being mutually understood."

I glance toward my side mirror and narrow my eyes. That bike…it had been following us for awhile. I noticed it about five minutes ago, and didn't really think much of it. I can't see the rider's face or make of the bike in the dark because of the headlight, but it made me freeze with dread. Vermouth checking in on me? No, surely not. She mihgt like the detective, but she wouldn't risk being spotted. It was suspicious to say the least. I wasn't going to make any sudden moves because I wasn't sure what their intentions were, but I most definitely was going to break their trail on me eventually.

"How close are we Ran-san?"

The address was quite a distance away from the flat. It would take almost a a half an hour to reach there, and we had been driving for awhile. Ran-san looked at her GPS.

"We are closer, we need to get on the Oishi Highway."

That's simple enough, in fact the turn comes up in a few blocks. I glance over at Ran-san. She is gripping her phone, unbridled worry etched deep into her face. She must be scared that Conan-kun was going to be injured. I say logically, trying to comfort her as my years at the police academy come through, as well as my logic of a criminal.

"Ran-san, it might not give you that much peace of mind, but I don't believe Conan-kun will be put in any additional immediate danger. There is the chance that we may ignore the warning in the email from earlier and contact the police. She will have to keep her hostage alive in case she's stopped at a checkpoint."

That would be the rational thing. Not to mention, her vendetta against the robbers was what was driving her, not hurting Conan. I don't think she intends to harm him. Mouri-sensei exclaimed from the backseat.

"But hey, if her goal is to murder the other robber, then if he ends up being involved…"

He trailed off and Mouri-san admonished her dad, fear leaping back onto her face.

"Dad."

I hadn't considered it, but of course, this was the boy who sprinted toward gun fire. Maybe it was more likely that he would get caught in the crossfire. An uneasy feeling unsettled my stomach as I eased down on the gas pedal.

"Right. So he is still in a dangerous situation. Let's hurry."

Because he might say he is all right now, but situations with criminals changed like the wind blows. They could be calm and allowing one minute and like a bomb soon become armed and volatile. The sooner he was in our hands, the better. I glance in my rearview mirror, and see the bike still following us as I speed up, jumping on to the Oishi Highway.

We were cruising, me only going slightly over the speed limit, when Mouri-sensei's phone rang. I glance back at him. Was it someone important? The woman? Megure Keibu? Conan? Who could be calling at this time?

"Agasa-Hakase, any luck finding the brat?"

Ah, the scientist. A few seconds of listening later, he yelled loudly.

"What? The car the brat is in is headed north on Oishi Highway?"

My ears perked up. North? We were southbound right now. Maybe we could intercept them soon. Ran-san asked urgently.

"Aren't we on Oishi Highway?"

My face darkened looking in the opposite lane at the approaching cars, looking for tells of criminal activity; speeding, swerving, a gun through the windshield. Mouri-sensei asked directly.

"What kind of model is it? A blue compact. What's the number?"

Ah, a blue compact. I can narrow my search down a lot easier. The plates could help a lot too.

Suddenly a car catches my eyes. A blue compact zooms past us, with a red car directly behind it. Is that it? I didn't have time to take any chances. I spy the break in the median up ahead and make a split-second decision. The Amuro Touru detective mask fell off, leaving Furuya Rei, PSB agent to take the stage. My hands and feet gravitated to a more comfortable position, the same position I had used for many car chases.

"Hold on to something."

I ordered, as I mashed down on the clutch, and slide my foot to lay across both the acceleration and brake, slamming the car into the next gear, slowing down enough to make the u-turn, but with my acceleration I can make it an expedited one. I could feel my car respond to my command, first twisting the opposite direction, before drifting neatly around the bend. I let off the pedal and pushed more on the clutch to swtich gears again, before pushing the accelerator, jumping forward to follow the blue compact. I check the rearview mirror to see our bike follower skid in the opposite lane. I couldn't help but give a small smirk; serves you right trying to challenge me on the roadway.

I watched as the blue compact swerved into the opposite lane, followed by the red coup. I pressed down on the clutch and shifted gears again, deftly sliding in the small gap left between the cars, squealing the wheels slightly.

My adrenaline was pumping, and my mind was turning. The red car must be Agasa Hakase, following the compact. That car isn't exactly meant for speed, and I doubt they could catch up to the culprit with that car. My RX-7 is much more suited for this. I shifted again, speeding up to pass, when an odd sight caught my attention.

The driver side door cracked open, and someone leaned out. I only spied the smallest glance of a light brown hair mop and a glint of glasses as we passed. I took in their stance too, with one hand bracing the door, and his hand in his jacket. Our eyes met for the smallest of moments, before we sped past, toward our greater goal.

Who was that? Agasa Hakase? Why would he be leaning out like that? If I didn't know any better, it looked like he was going to shoot out the tires, but that is impossible. Maybe it's just my Rei brain thinking. I shake my head slightly and tighten my grip on the wheel. Those questions can be saved for later, when people's lives weren't at risk. I take one last glance at the mirror to see the car door shut and the smallest of swerves to signal the driver was back in control of the car, like it had never happened. Interesting, but not right now.

I speed up to directly behind the car, which was in the far-right lane, leaving me barely any room to maneuver around them. Now which would be easier to do and cause the least amount of damage to the people? Gunshots would attract attention. We need to catch them by surprise somehow, leave them no room to react to it, and stop the car. I could only think of one feasible way to do so.

I drum my fingers lightly on my steering wheel warmly. Thank you for your service.

Eyes steely and determined, I demand with authority.

"Mouri-sensei, stay where you are and hold onto the right seatbelt. Ran-san, take off your seatbelt and come this way."

By this time, I was in the small space between the car and the median, pulling astride the car. Ran-san was looking over at the car fearfully, but my order brought her out of her stupor. She reached shakily down to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Take it off?"

As soon as I hear the click of it being released, I reach over without looking, hooking my arm around her shoulders, yanking her hastily over to where she is sharing the driver's seat with me. Both passengers responded differently, Ran-san with a shocked gasp, and Mouri-sensei with an outraged yelp.

"Hey what are you doing?"

I pull her closer, enough for my left hand to reach the gear shift, and of course my emergency brake.

I was just in front of the car. It was the perfect time.

I jerk the brake up, causing my car to swiftly turn, blocking off the blue compact. With no time to stop, the compact slammed into us. I felt the crunch of metal and shattering of glass as I brace Ran-san, trying to keep her out of harm's way. The compact's engine combusted with a plume of steam.

I feel bad for my car being banged up, but cars can be repaired; human lives can't.

Someone is getting out of the passenger side of the compact. The lady robber is holding Conan in her arms, pistol to his forehead. She is shouting something, and the panic on Conan's face is real, but I see something that causes me to tense and relax at the same time.

The mysterious bike rider was suddenly there, ramping up the trunk to set their bike on the car's roof. Now, was she an accomplice, or an ally in this endeavor? A split second later, the bike spun, the back wheel slammed into the robber's face, knocking her violently to the ground, but causing her to drop her gun and Conan. Ally it was then. Thank goodness.

"Conan-kun!"

Ran-san cried, crawling over me to open the door and leapt out. I follow at my own pace, glancing toward where the woman who pretended to be Kei-san was sitting in the driver's seat. She looks like the wind was taken out of her sails. She looked to be in shock more then anything. It looks like my PSB mask was no longer needed, so I discard it for my detective one. I looked to check on the boy and froze.

The mysterious bike rider's helmet was removed and she was currently embracing Conan, so I could clearly see her face. I froze in surprise and in anger. The green flinty eyes, short dark hair, olive complexion, the dark circles under the eyes were easily recognizable. Immediately my mind leapt to my arch enemy, before I stopped. No, isn't that the bastard's sister? I bring my hand up to my chin pensively.

Why are you here?

Last I heard she and her mother were in America? Were they also investigating Akai's death? What a small world that she would also know Conan-kun, and to come to his rescue no less.

The red vehicle glide past and stop. I glance toward them, trying to get a better look at the driver. Should I go and talk to him? That was such agent like behavior, or maybe I am over thinking it.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I guess all that can wait. I pull out my phone and answer without looking at the caller id, which was my mistake.

"It seems you've gained their trust."

The seductive murmur of Vermouth caressed my ear like a snake. I almost shiver. What? How could she know about all this? I glance around, because the way she said it seemed like she was here on the scene. Knowing her she was probably looking down on high from somewhere on us. I discreetly glance up at the overpass we had just passed under and spy the platinum blond from a distance.

"But you'll keep your promise to me, won't you, Bourbon?"

I narrow my eyes slightly. I whisper into the microphone, just having one question.

"Yes, but can I ask you a question?"

I hear the small chuckle that stood the hairs on the back neck straight up.

"Sure Bourbon, what can I answer for you?"

I glance at the family who is currently fussing over Conan, who had his childish mask on again, almost to the point that anybody could tell it was fake. I draw back a little bit, whispering.

"The one you told me not to underestimate. It wasn't Mouri Kogoro, was it?"

Because if I had learned anything from this case, was that Conan was hiding something, and the naivety was an act. The way he observed, the way he seemed to dissect crime scenes was something that was not a child but a full-fledged detective. I had no idea what had done when he was taken, but I can not in good faith assume he was the poor trembling child the whole time. The kid's masks were hard to spot, but I know what terrors hid behind my own mask, so the unknown of what was hiding behind his was terrifying. It was him that I felt more on edge around, not Mouri-sensei.

I could feel the smirk, and the silence was enough of an answer, before she hung up. I sigh and slip the phone back into my pocket. The red car had disappeared, Mouri-sensei was on the phone with the police, Ran-san was fussing over Conan, and the boy was looking not at all traumatized by his kidnapping.

I hear the sirens in the distance as I appraise the damage done to my car. Both doors were messed up, and part of the front panel, but other then that it wasn't bad. One trip to the shop and she should be good as new. I pretended to be thorough, but all in all, I was really just giving myself time to think.

This sure had been an adventurous night. What with the rescue mission, the Agasa Hakase incident, the a-hole's sister showing up, and Vermouth. Truly a full plate. Let's dissect one at a time.

First, Agasa Hakase, or at least the driver with him. Maybe I should dismiss it. I could have seen wrong, it happened so fast, so I will hold off on investigating him just yet. No reason to draw unneeded attention to myself by sticking my nose somewhere it doesn't belong.

Secondly, what is the bastard's sister doing here? Could she be looking for her dead brother? Or even better, maybe instead of the FBI hiding him after his death, perhaps his family is doing it instead. I think I should pull the old Akai disguise out once just to double check and make sure she wasn't hiding him.

Next, Vermouth. _It seems you've gained their trust._ Yeah, it looks like I have. I mean, they both gave me possible passwords for goodness sake. They both followed my directions in the car as well. I should feel proud of this accomplishment, as it gets me closer to my goal, but I can only feel disgust curling in the pit of my stomach. They are such nice people, and I have watched this family long enough that sure they solve crimes and see murders, but they have such good hearts. Mouri-san is a little misguided sometimes, but his heart is in the right place. Ran-san is pure, someone who shouldn't see the horrors of crime. Conan is…well despite the unknown aspect of his real self, I can tell that he genuinely cares about people and feels the sorrow of failing to stop a crime, or a victim, something I have lost long ago.

I am dragging these people closer and closer to the organization with this investigation. I kind of understand what Vermouth was talking about when she made me promise not to hurt or involve the two children. They were different, something to hope for. I shove the feeling aside. I cannot fail in this. Acquiring Sherry to take down the organization so people like them can live in peace. So my beloved Japan can be safe.

I sigh as I hear the police cars stop near us. The robber being carried into a police car. Megure Keibu and Takaji Keiji are taking Mouri-sensei's statements, but my eyes are drawn instead to the road.

I look over to see the woman who impersonated Kei-san on her knees in the road, looking the picture of defeat. Conan was standing in front of her, hands in pockets casually. He is speaking but I am too far away to hear what he said. The next second, the woman has her arms around him, hugging him to her, shoulders shaking with sobs. I raise my eyebrows as I draw closer. I thought the calm boy would be flustered by the contact, as I saw he was uncomfortable in the ahole's sister's arms, but no, he allows her to hold him, nuzzling slightly into her shoulder in comfort. Stockholm syndrome? But no he looks completely rational.

She released him and stood up, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you, Tantei."

Why would she call him that? He wasn't one, unless he told her he was? Conan nodded encouragingly at her. She stepped forward, offering her hands.

"Keiji-san, I am a criminal as well, and I am ready to confess to my crimes."

Takagi was slightly flustered as he reached for his handcuffs. I step forward a few steps to see the look on Conan's face.

It was painted with the most human look I had seen. Relief lifted his mouth into a smile, sadness lingered at the crevices of his eyes, and an overall look of pity. He felt sorry for this woman. Yes, she murdered, but it was for revenge, for a justice she didn't know would come. I also have no idea what went on in that car between them, what conversations they had. He still saw her as a human, while I had stripped her of that, substituting criminal in its place. I had lost that when I started working for PSB and the organization.

This was his real face, his real personality. I just had a feeling that it was. I felt foolish in assuming that this personality was dark and evil. No, quite the opposite; this personality cared deeply about people, victim and criminal alike. I walk up next to him, plastering concern on m face.

"Conan-kun are you all right?"

The boy turned to look at me, mask back in place.

"Yes Amuro-san. I am fine. Thank you for helping. Sorry about your car."

I gave a small smile. He could have died he was worried about my car?

"Oh it is easily fixable. I am just glad you are all right."

There was something i was curious about, so I asked softly.

"So that email you sent, were you forced to send that?"

Conan shook his head gently.

"No, I sent it on my own. She really had no reason to hurt me. It was when we found the robber lady when everything went south."

He gave me a million watt smile.

"Thank you again Amuto-san."

I nodded at him, and walked away to give my statement. After I was done with my brief retelling considering I didn't have that much of a role, left the group there as they had to wait for Conan to give his statement. I hailed a taxi, giving my good byes, and made the last stop for the night.

The Mouri Detective agency was locked, but I was a much more accomplished lockpick then my predecessor this afternoon. I didn't leave a single scratch as the door swung open easily. I walk over to the PC and boot it up, looking at the password. I sigh sorrowfully, plugging in 5563 into the password. Unsurprisingly, the computer unlocked.

I could set up a small program to spy on this computer, just to monitor emails or case requests as well. If Sherry contacts the great Mouri-Kogoro, I will know about it.

I haven't solved a lot of mysteries about this family unit. I don't know how Mouri-sensei goes into sleep mode, I don't know the connection to Sherry, and I feel like I don't know anything about the mystery enigma that was Edogawa Conan.

But I intended to find out.


End file.
